Come Morning Light
by AzureTheVampire
Summary: Waking up alone in a strange land is a scary thing for a young child. In a search for the lost, one must learn to compromise and live with the impossible. Asta is very afraid, but she also refuses to give up. She struggles to cope through hard times and the language barrier between her and the people in this world. And just maybe, she will find her safe haven after all. Pre-LotR
1. Awakening

**Hello, my lovelies! Apparently, I have gotten really good at procrastinating. This is a result of me watching all the Lord of the Rings movies and The Hobbit again while I was supposed to be reading to my finals. I seem to be on fire with this story - I am currently writing its third chapter and I'm on flow! (Probably doesn't do me good to be writing English when I have a Finnish test tomorrow, hmm...)**

 **I know it's been done before, but I hope you give this story a chance :)**

 **General Disclaimer:** **Everything you recognize from the movies or books belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and other respective owners. Asta, her story and any other characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely playing with this world and gain no money from this.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_ **Awakening**

* * *

She remembered the nasty pull somewhere deep inside her. It had come so suddenly and with such force that the pain had made her body doubling over and breath had caught her throat as her eyes watered.

Next thing Asta knew, she was waking up quite literally in the middle of nowhere. She had gone on a run when the pain had come but this landscape wasn't one she recognized. With a frown, the girl started to process her surroundings. She had woken up near an old tree (she knew it must be quite old because of the thickness of its trunk), and behind her was a forest. She could hear birds singing and the sun casting its rays down through the foliage. In front of her, she could vaguely make out the outline of what seemed to be a path.

"Where on Earth am I?" the girl whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly all the problems she had run away from in the first place didn't seem so big anymore. Her breath caught her throat and she crouched down in a failed attempt at keeping her breathing in check.

 _Asta… calm down, deep breaths… yes, don't think about it. Don't think about being lost, and alone in a big fores- Great job brain! Ugh, just breathe…_

Finally, after the ominous black spots had danced on her vision for a bit, Asta was able to maintain the control of her breathing. Her heart rate proceeded to slow down from the more dangerous levels.

After getting a hold of herself, Asta ragged her brain for every bit of survival knowledge she knew. As she wasn't sure what country she was in anymore and she wasn't familiar with her surroundings, the girl didn't think that staying put until someone could find her was a good idea.

Maybe, if she followed the path it would take her to some civilization? Yes, that was what she would do. _After all, there is bound to be some colonization nearby if there is a path, right?_ she thought to herself, ignoring the bad feeling at the back of her mind.

•-•-•-•

 _Okay, maybe walking this path wasn't such a good idea in the end…_

Asta had peeled off her hoodie and tied the clothing around her waist hours ago. At least the girl thought it had been hours ago, she couldn't be sure as she had no way of telling the time. The watch on her wrist had cracked apparently during her fall and was useless now. She had concluded she must have passed out from the pain and somehow appear in the middle of nowhere. The further away she walked from the spot she had come to, the more confident she was of the fact that she wasn't in her home country anymore. It couldn't be even to the south or north that much from her hometown that the scenery would change this drastically. The landscape was just too much off.

She wasn't sure what to think about that and if she was honest with herself, she didn't even want to think about it. If she let her thoughts wander too much she just knew was bound to have another panic attack.

The sun had been somewhere on her left when she had set on walking this stupid path. Now it was shining from her right and getting lower by every passing minute.

Asta's stomach grumbled and her throat felt like sandpaper. It took every ounce of her willpower to not collapse on the ground right there and curl up to herself.

A moment later she was happy she hadn't done that as the path continued to go forward to a bridge which led across a stream.

With newfound strength, Asta ran by the water almost slipping to her own feet. The girl didn't even stop for a moment to think about the possibility of the water being stained. She just cupped her hand and gulped the water down. It tasted so refreshing after hours of walking under the sun and tasting the dirt on her mouth.

As she drank, Asta became suddenly very aware of her surroundings. The sun was almost down and it was getting really dark. Asta could barely see the bridge that was about twenty or more meters away from her.

This filled her very core with dread. How could she survive a night out here? She didn't even want to go thinking what kind of beasts there were lurking in the night. The thought made her shiver and gulp.

 _But I don't really have a choice, do I? It's already getting awfully dark and trying to stay on the path by night would be like trying to walk on a straight line after a couple of drinks. What was it that Bear always said in Ultimate Survival? Was it to keep going? Or find shelter for the night? Shelter sounds good. Except I don't want to stay put here._

Eventually, the girl opted for going under the bridge. By that time the sun had been gone from the sky a while, and almost absolute darkness had replaced it. The moon and stars were shining their light just enough for the girl to see herself under the bridge. She wrapped herself on her hoodie, pulling the hood over her head. Leaning against a rock she looked up to the sky and was flabbergasted by the beauty of it. She must be kilometers away from the nearest city as the night sky could be seen so visibly. She had done some camping trips to 'wilderness' with her school a few years ago. Asta recalled that even then, deep into the forest, the night sky had glowed with the lights from the cities kilometers away.

As she marveled at the stars, her stomach cramped in hunger. She dug her hoodie's pockets in search of anything to eat. To her luck, she had bought a candy bar after school and had yet to eat it. She wolfed out her meal in moments. It left her hungry, as she hadn't had a proper meal since school. The walking had taken a great deal of Asta's energy. The girl wasn't used to walking such lengths.

She slept very little during the night. The ground was hard and a bit damp against her back. Her heart rate increased at every sound in the nightlife. After hours of tossing around on the ground, the girl finally fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt of shadows that night and a presence that made her feel physically sick. In the morning she couldn't remember what she had dreamt of.

She woke up at dawn, the sun shining on her face in a quite irritable manner. Her back was killing her and every muscle in her body seemed to have wound themselves to painful knots. Her back cracked as she stood up and tried to stretch some of the tension away.

She drank some water from the stream and also splashed some of it on her face. Then she continued her way down the path. As the forest around her seemed to come to life through the morning, she found herself quietly humming under her breath and enjoying the day. It was true she didn't have the faintest idea where she was or if she was even near any other people but at that moment, Asta managed to put every feeling she had felt since waking up here, aside and enjoy herself. Even if her legs were protesting against walking.

The sun passed the sky, occasionally blocked by a thin cloud, and Asta walked and walked. She walked until her legs couldn't take it anymore. She would sit a few moments and then keep going again.

Suddenly the road seemed to go on the higher ground. There was a tiny hill and after Asta had walked on top of it, she almost screamed. Tears gathered her eyes as she took in the sight. There, not that far away, was what looked to be a small village. Oddly enough, the structure brought medieval times to Asta's mind.

Finally, she could go home!

She could not have been more wrong.


	2. Outsider in a Strange Land

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! And thank you,** _Tibblets_ **for the first review on this story :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_ **Outsider In a Strange Land**

* * *

Asta burst into tears and started to run. She ran and ran and eventually stopped to what seemed to be some kind of side alley.

She didn't understand. Angrily she wiped the tears away from her cheeks but they were still falling. She bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood in her mouth. Her breathing came too fast and too shallow.

 _Wake up! Wake up, Asta. Wake up and be home!_

Thinking of home made the girl cry harder and she hugged herself tighter. Where was home? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks; she wasn't anywhere near home. She was, as incredible as it sounded, not on Earth anymore. Or she was thrown so far back in time that none of the languages she knew were used. And that made no sense to her!

She had come to this village and had approached a kind looking elderly woman, with strange clothing. Asta had asked to use a phone, but the woman had looked at her like she didn't understand a word the girl had uttered. Then the woman had said something, in a foreign language. Asta had panicked a bit then as she didn't recognize it. Desperately, Asta had tried several other languages which she either spoke or knew one or two phrases. None of the languages had indicated recognition on the woman's part. The woman had looked Asta from head to toe with a strange look and babbled something again with that strange language of hers.

That's when Asta had the strongest urge to just ran, and she did. She ran away with tears in her eyes. She had tried to speak to other people - and what strange people they were as some of them seemed to be a good head shorter than Asta, though they might have been children - every time, she had gotten either angry yells or worried exclaims in that same weird language the woman had spoken.

That's how she ended up here, crying and curling up to herself as the bad feeling that had been nagging somewhere in the back of her mind for the past twenty-four hours took hold of her. She felt as she might be sick and heaved multiple times, but nothing came out. She was too dehydrated and undernourished to vomit anything else than bile.

 _Please, wake up… Wake up, Asta…_

•-•-•-•

It is a curious thing how one's survival instincts take over so strong when faced the most bizarre of scenarios. This Asta learned first handed. Later on, she often wondered how she had survived all those weeks on the streets of the village in a strange world.

In the following days, the girl would often cry when the strangest and smallest of things made her think of home. Like the little child who ran to his mother's hem, or the smell of freshly baked bread from the marketplace.

She had found the bracelet on her third day in the village. She had only briefly wondered how she hadn't noticed it before, but then she had started crying clutching the little band on her right hand as tightly as she dared. She feared it would break.

It was made of strings of different colors: blue, black, white and green. Her youngest cousin had made it to her - well, not at first. Asta remembered how the nine-year-old had given it to her. It had been grandma's funeral and the younger girl had quietly slipped beside Asta in the corner she had sat in for the better part of the day. Anna had dropped the band on Asta's palm unceremoniously and had given her a half smile. " _I was going to give it to Nan, but you can have it."_

Asta had been so dumbfounded by the action and the words that she hadn't even had the audacity to thank the younger child. She had just blinked and eventually, Anna had stood up and gone to play with the other younger children.

Ever since she had found the bracelet from her pocket she hadn't removed it from her wrist. She didn't have her watch anymore. It had been a hard thing to accomplish because of the language barrier, but she had managed to trade the thing at the marketplace for a small piece of bread and a fruit of some kind.

The food had only lasted for about a day and a half.

On the fifth day of being in this world and her fourth day in the village, Asta made a friend.

She had been watching around in the market like she did every day when an older girl approached her. The girl had long, thick and dark hair which she had braided down her back. She wore a light colored dress and held a basket on her arm.

She asked something in that weird language of this land. The older girl's features turned into one of worry when Asta shook her head. She had stopped trying to speak English or her own home tongue on her second day in the village.

The other asked something again, and again Asta shook her head and uttered a few words in her own language so the girl would understand better that she didn't understand.

Asta watched how the other girl looked at her with wonder and curiosity, not with disgust like she would have expected. After all, Asta hadn't had a chance to wash herself or her clothes after waking up here.

Asta looked with a strange bang of curiosity of her own as the older girl suddenly smiled. She then put her free hand on her chest just above her heart and said: "Inga."

Asta lifted an eyebrow at that but edged a bit closer towards the other. The girl repeated her gesture and the word. Then Asta understood. The girl was telling her name to her!

For confirmation, Asta pointed to this 'Inga' and repeated the name in a questioning voice.

Inga nodded and smiled enthusiastically. She then pointed to Asta, and the younger girl understood that she wanted to know her name in return.

She put her own hand on her chest, quite the same way Inga had done.

"Asta."

"Asta?" Inga asked. Asta nodded in confirmation and for the first time in days - she smiled. Granted it didn't reach her eyes but it was a smile nonetheless.

It was then that Asta's stomach grumbled rather loudly. The girl blushed under the dirt on her face and wound her arms around her stomach.

Inga looked thoughtful, then she held one finger up. Asta understood the other girl wanted her to wait for something, so she nodded. She didn't want to admit but loneliness hit her far force than before as Inga quietly slipped away. Asta trusted that the older girl would come back though and her eyes followed Inga's form. The girl watched as the young woman went to a man, who sold vegetables and fruits, and purchased a couple of apples. Then Inga came back to Asta and offered the apple to her with a kind smile.

Asta hesitated, but at the older girl's encouraging smile and motion to take the apple, she took the fruit. Inga smiled at her and said something which sounded like a praise, when Asta bit on the fruit, letting the juice flow to her mouth. The fruit was gone way too soon.

Asta looked longingly at the other apple that was on Inga's hand still. Inga smiled.

•-•-•-•

It was embarrassing, come to think of it, as Asta followed Inga like a lost puppy when the girl made a gesture to follow her and held the apple outwards just out of the younger one's reach.

Before Asta knew it, Inga had led her to a small home and inside to a small cottage that was separated from the main house. Asta briefly thought that maybe Inga was a servant or something like that. Her thoughts were soon back on the food as Inga threw the apple at her at the same time she closed the door behind the two. Asta caught the fruit with ease (she had played Finnish basketball as a pitcher for a reason) and eat it almost as quickly as the first one.

Asta didn't know what to think of Inga. The older girl made her remove her clothes and then she had taken them away somewhere outside the small cottage. Then, before Asta could even consider following her, she came back with two buckets of water that she dumped in some kind of wooden tub.

Asta only hesitated a moment after Inga gestured for her to step in - but before that the older girl made her remove her underwear. It was actually kind of a relief to be rid of the bra that smelled and had stuck on her skin because of the sweat.

Asta was a bit embarrassed to bath in front of another girl, mainly because the girl was older than her and not her own mum or grandmother.

It was no wonder that Asta gasped with fright as Inga started to wash her hair. Soon the girl relaxed, though and enjoyed the feeling of Inga's fingers and hands going through her scalp and hair and the soothing words the older girl kept muttering, even though Asta didn't understand a word. Inga seemed to be astonished at length of Asta's hair, as it reached only a bit over her chin. Asta didn't deem this strange as she had noticed that most of the people here - safe for those little folks who looked like children by their size but had an aura of adults on them - had longer hair than she herself. Even the boys and men seemed to have long hair which they kept either open or tied to a ponytail.

Asta had never really appreciated the feeling of being clean before. She was horrified by the new muddy and brown coloring of the water after she rose from the tub and was helped into a gown that was entirely too big for her.

Inga then pointed to a bed in the corner. Asta frowned with confusion. Inga pointed, snapped her fingers and pointed again. Not sure, she wanted to face the older girl angry with her when she seemed so nice, Asta hurriedly obeyed and went to lie down on the bed. Inga draped the thin cloth that was apparently a blanket over the younger girl and brushed briefly her damp hair.

"Sleep."

Asta couldn't understand the word but she deduced its meaning. Even if she didn't want to, the young girl found herself slipping to sleep. She hadn't been this warm since she had been home. At the thought of home, tears slipped from behind her closed eyelids as she drifted to a deep sleep, feeling somewhat safe for the first time since waking up in this world.

•-•-•-•

Of course, her luck wouldn't be. Asta woke up to a man yelling. It came from the main house. Inga was shaking Asta awake and quickly made her dress in her own clothes, which the older girl had apparently washed the day before.

The clothes were still a bit damp and Asta noted that her bra was nowhere in sight but she didn't really mind. For once, the girl was happy for her boyish looks and the fact that puberty hadn't yet to hit her like it had other girls her age.

Inga looked very sad and apologetic as she ushered Asta away from the house and towards the market. Asta smiled at the other, trying to tell her she understood (she didn't, but she didn't want to see Inga sad when she had helped her so much already).

That night Asta cried herself to sleep in the same spot she had slept for many nights.

It wasn't the last time she saw Inga, though. The young woman seemed to have made Asta her protege of some kind. Every day, Inga would come to the market and every day she would have something, albeit it was usually very small, for the girl to eat. She also tried to teach Asta the language. Inga would point at some things - mostly the different food items and fish they saw in the market - and said their name expecting Asta to repeat it. Most of the words Asta forget by the next day. Even if she desperately tried to remember the words, her brain seemed so groggy that she was bound to forget.

•-•-•-•

Asta believed she was sick. Didn't take a genius to realize that as she had started throwing up the little food she had to eat. She also had a sore throat. Right when the sickness was starting to get bad, Inga seemed to disappear. Asta didn't see her for two days, in which she herself was hiding away trying to stop the fever with her will.

By the third day of her being sick, the fever had ceased down some, and Asta managed to get herself up from her hiding place in the stables. She felt hungry again and that she took as a good sign, even if she had trouble staying upright.

Asta didn't know how long she had been in this world anymore. She had lost count after ten days.

Her search for food turned out to be in vain.

Instead, she ran to a group of boys who seemed to be either her age or a couple years older. They grinned at her like wild beasts and Asta's heart caught her throat. She was able to dodge only by inches when one of the boys made to grab her from the hair.

Asta didn't waste any time as she bolted away from the boys as fast as her feverish brain and muscles allowed her.

The boys followed her, shouting something at her and laughing.

Asta felt tears in her eyes. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to advance her while being her, but then she had been healthy and had easily gotten lost into the crowd, but now she wasn't so sure she could elude the boys.

That's when she ran straight to someone with a smack. A hand reached out to steady her before Asta could fall to the ground.

She asked for help in her own language, not remembering that no one here could understand her. When the laughing and shouting of the boys neared behind her, the girl desperately clutched on to the cloak the man wore.

"Please! Help me!"

* * *

 **Let me know how you like the story so far, and please let me know if there are parts that don't make any sense :D**


	3. Rescue?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They made me so happy :) I will reply to your reviews as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this next chapter where we get to see a canon character at last :D**

 **Once again, I would like to know how the story flows in your opinion and if there is something in my English that I particularly need to focus on :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Three_ **Rescue?**

* * *

" _Please! Help me!"_

Asta didn't know which she was more: grateful or frightened.

The man she had smacked into, had looked her over only once before he had turned his gaze to the approaching group of young males who seemed to have bad things in their minds if the predatory smiles were anything to judge by.

He had said something sharply to the boys and they had scattered away, looking rather disappointed.

Asta made a note to stay hidden that night.

Her helper leaned down a bit so he was better on her level. Huh, Asta hadn't realized before how _tall_ the man was. She felt like a little child next to him. His hands were on her shoulders and his green eyes had a worried look in them. He asked something.

Asta frowned and shook her head. The man spoke again. This time Asta just tried to tell him she didn't understand a word he uttered by staring him in the eye. Which, mind you, was something she definitely would not have the courage to do had she still not been sick.

"Asta?"

Asta looked up then and saw Inga frowning at her and the man. Asta tried to run to the older girl, but the man took hold of her hood and stopped her. Desperately, she stretched her hand toward Inga, who hurried to the pair of them. She said something to the man, almost hissing. The man replied calmly. Asta struggled to get away but his hold kept. Tears gathered her eyes.

"Inga…" the girl hiccuped and tried to get to the other again.

This time, Inga's voice was quite angry as she spoke to the man and stepped closer to Asta. She took the younger girl's hand and rubbed gentle circles on the back of it. It helped the girl calm down a bit, though she wanted to just wrap her arms around the older girl and bury her face in her dress.

Inga and the man spoke rapidly. Asta didn't understand what they spoke of but she could hear her name once between the gibberish.

Inga seemed mad but then, as the discussion went on, anger was replaced with a calm expression.

After what seemed like an eternity to Asta, the man nodded and released his hold on her hood.

Asta bolted straight to Inga's waiting arms. The young woman kept muttering soothing words to her (not that Iida really knew if she tried to soothe her or tell her something) and threaded her fingers through her hair. Asta would have cried had she not been as dehydrated as she was.

Much too quickly, Inga pulled away.

"Asta." She said gently but firmly to get the younger one's attention. She had her undivided attention already.

Asta watched with dread as Inga pointed to her then at the man who Asta hadn't even notice was still there. Asta's stomach twisted as Inga made gestures for her to go with the man.

The man offered her a kind smile and his hand. He had brownish hair which he had tied to the back of his neck. He was probably in his thirties and had a stubble. His green eyes had an honest glaze on them.

Still, Asta didn't want to go with the stranger no matter how honest he looked. Looks could betray, she reasoned.

"Asta", Inga said again in a commanding tone and shooed the girl towards the man as she made no motion to do so herself.

Asta stumbled a bit and her hand was caught once again by the man. She cast a hurt look at Inga who just smiled an encouraging small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

In the end, Asta was still nursing a fever and goodness knows what other illness, so she didn't really have the strength to put up a fight against the man.

Asta trudged after the man rubbing her stinging eyes with her free hand. Her right hand was captured inside his warm and much bigger and calloused hand.

•-•-•-•

The man led Asta up the stairs to a building which she knew was some kind of inn. She didn't have the energy to look up now, but the girl had seen a wooden sign of a bird of some kind above the door before when she had explored the small town.

There were barely any people inside at this time of the day. Two of those small people ('halflings', Asta remembered Inga had said her once) were sitting at one table with various food items in front of them. Then there were a few people of men and women scattered around the common area.

Noticing that Asta lagged behind, the man gently steered the girl in front of him. There was a small knot of fear and worry in Asta's stomach.

 _What is going to happen now? I don't know this man, Inga had seemed satisfied after she had spoken to him - Inga wouldn't let anything bad happen to me… Right? Who is that?_

The man (Asta was growing tired of calling him just a man in her head so she dubbed him Stubble in her mind) sat her on a bench. Stubble remained standing and said something to the man who sat opposite to Asta. This man wore similar clothes to Stubble, but his cloak was more of a green color whereas Stubble's was brown.

This new man had dark hair with grey stripes in it, and his grey eyes had a sharp edge on them. He glanced at Asta with a raised eyebrow as Stubble sat the girl in front of him.

Asta's head hurt too much for the girl to even try and guess what the two men were talking about. Instead, she found herself pressing her cheek against the rough surface of the table and closing her eyes.

Stubble and the other man kept talking with hushed voices - at some point, Asta realized they weren't speaking in the language the others spoke in this town. This language had an almost musical ring to it. Asta remembered thinking it was beautiful and kind of soothing before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Only moments after, Stubble was shaking her. Startled, Asta sat up. Stubble was quick to raise his hands in a peace gesture. The other man had a worried crease between his eyebrows as he studied Asta.

The girl found it difficult to look him in the eye and instead focused her gaze on his shoulder.

 _Wait - Why does he seem familiar somehow? I must be sicker than I thought if I'm imagining things like this._

"Who are you?" the man spoke. Confused, Asta locked eyes with him briefly trying to make him understand that she didn't understand him.

The man spoke in that beautiful language then. This time Asta shook her head growing frustrated. The man tried a few other languages, his frown deepening when Asta didn't show any signs of apprehension.

He looked up to Stubble then, changing a few words with him. Asta watched as Stubble shrugged and the other man brushed his chin briefly in thought.

 _Snap!_

Asta yelped, jumping up to stand. She rubbed her ear and glared daggers at Stubble who had a sheepish grin on his face. He turned to the other man again, said something to him and then sat Asta back down.

 _They thought I was deaf,_ the sudden thought made Asta want to cry. She just wanted to be understood. She wanted to be _home_ in her own cozy bed and her Nan would pamper her sick grandchild with much love.

 _But Nan is dead, Asta. There's no one._

In a desperate attempt not to cry and let her thoughts wander to the tiny bit of fact that she didn't even know where her home was anymore, Asta spoke up. Her words came out broken. Both men listened closely as Asta tried to make them understand.

She spoke in Finnish and in English. She tried Swedish and German and what little she knew of Italy. The men didn't understand a word she uttered, though. This Asta saw from their faces. Stubble just cast a 'see' -look at the other man who looked at Asta with curiosity and worry.

Asta fought against tears. She just wanted someone to understand her! Was that so wrong to ask for? What had she done to deserve to be thrown here?

Taking a deep shuddering breath which burned her lungs and made her cough a bit, the girl wiped at her eyes and then looked up to both men.

She would be damned if she didn't get the men to understand _something_ she said.

So, she lifted her slightly trembling hand above her heart just as she had done days ago with Inga.

"Asta", she said, her voice quiet and raspy.

Understanding gleamed in the eyes of the man in front of her. He indicated to Asta with his hand and repeated her name. Asta nodded, delighted that she had managed to make them understand something.

The man then repeated the gesture Asta had made. "Aragorn", he simply said, then pointed to Stubble. "Einhard."

Asta repeated the names, only for this Aragorn to repeat them again, correcting her pronunciation. Asta stumbled over the names repeatedly and eventually, the man gave up.

Suddenly, Asta felt a wave of nausea hit her. She swayed on her place and lifted her hand on her head. In her mission to get understood, she had managed to push aside her illness and forget it.

Aragorn jumped into action saying something in a haste to Einhard who nodded and hurried away. When Aragorn scooped Asta up in his arms the girl was too weak to protest or care what happened to her anymore.

Everything hurt!

She might have whimpered, as Aragorn's shooting voice floated to her ears. He spoke in that weird, lulling language which seemed to penetrate her very core itself.

Asta was only vaguely aware that she was carried up the stairs and into a room where she was gently placed on a bed.

She closed her eyes.

 _I can just go to sleep… maybe I'll wake up at home, that would be nice. Uncle Aaron would be mad at me for going so far from the house and I would remark something clever back… Yes, that's what I will do._

She was pushed upright to a sitting position and someone was holding a cup to her lips. A foul tasting liquid was poured down her throat making Asta cough.

There was a hand on her back rubbing circles while another pair of hands were on her face. The touch felt cool to Asta's burning skin and subconsciously she leaned on the touch. The hands felt their way around the girl's head leaving an odd mix of coolness and warmth in their wake.

He chin was lifted and worried grey eyes tried to search her own gaze. Asta's hazel eyes had a faraway look in them.

Aragorn - at least Asta believed it was Aragorn, said something, but Asta didn't hear as she slipped into unconsciousness once again.

•-•-•-•

"I believe the worst is behind now."

Aragorn brushed the girl's dirty and tangled hair away from her sweat-stained face and then tucked his cloak tighter around her small frame as the girl shivered in her sleep.

Einhard let out a sigh. "For a moment I feared she was lost."

Aragorn sat down on a chair, taking his pipe out in thought. His grey eyes never left the girl - Asta, she had told her name was.

"Where do you think she came from? Her clothes… I have not seen anything like those before", Einhard spoke after a moment. Aragorn glanced at his young friend briefly.

"I know not. She is a mystery. None of the languages she spoke earlier made any sense, and she doesn't seem to understand a word of the common tongue nor elvish."

"That woman in the marketplace", Einhard started after a moment of silence. Aragorn had stood up and taken a cloth from the small side table. He wet it and started to wipe some of the filth and sweat from Asta's face and neck. The girl whimpered a little when the cool washcloth touched her skin but she was soon lulled back to sleep by Aragorn's soft words in the elven tongue.

Einhard waited until the child had settled again before he continued. "She said that the girl had just appeared to town some weeks ago. She told me, she had tried to take the girl to her house but the owner of the house had caught her and told her to get rid of the little one. Aragorn, she has lived on the streets for goodness knows how long. It is a miracle she is still alive!"

Aragorn hummed in confirmation.

"What else that maidservant told you?"

"Not much else. Only that the little one didn't understand common and that she was worried about her."

Aragorn looked the child again. She was no strange sight for it was painfully common in these parts for filth stained children to roam the streets. This child held a different aura on her, though. It was something that Aragorn had never in his long travels witnessed before.

There had been something in the girl's eyes. They had pleaded Aragorn to understand her and the miserable look in them had awoken something in his heart.

•-•-•-•

When Asta woke up it was the next day somewhere around noon judging by the position of the sun in the sky.

The girl sat up, feeling rested and much better than she had in days. The fever seemed to be gone but her throat felt still sore. There was a tightness in her chest like a hand trying to suppress her lungs from functioning.

A sudden cough fit from her, alerted Aragorn from his place by the small window where he had stood gazing into the town. He moved over to Asta and rubbed her back absentmindedly.

Something in his movements made Asta think this wasn't the first time Aragorn had done this to her.

 _How many times did I wake during the night? I only remember that one time when I felt the cool hands (or was it a washcloth?) on the back of my neck._

As Aragorn regained his place on a chair near the window, Asta warily glanced around the room. It had two beds in it and a small table with two chairs.

The girl hesitated only little when Aragorn beckoned her closer to him and motioned for her to sit on the vacant chair. He felt her forehead with his hand and seemed satisfied as he nodded.

Asta tilted her head sideways curiously. She wondered where was the other man who had saved her yesterday. She decided to ask.

"Einhard?" She stumbled a bit over the foreign pronunciation but in her opinion, she did much better than the previous day.

As if summoned by her voice, the door of the room opened and the other man walked in with a small tray. Asta jumped at the sudden appearance of the man and Aragorn let out a quiet chuckle.

Asta forget to glare the man as the delicious smell of food flowed to her nose.

"Someone's hungry", Einhard commented good-naturedly as he put the tray on the table. The girl hesitated, looking at both men with questioning eyes.

Aragorn smiled and nudged the tray towards Asta slightly. "Eat, little one, you need the strength."

Asta knew the word 'eat' even if anything else the man said was gibberish to her.

She didn't need to be told twice. She started to wolf down one of the slices of bread on the tray. It took only a second of Aragorn watching the girl before he grabbed the food away from her looking astonished.

Einhard laughed as Asta glared daggers at his friend.

"You cannot devour so much at once!" Aragorn reprimanded.

Now, Asta didn't understand what Aragorn had said. She was starving! Why did the man take away the food he had promised she could eat? She blushed a bit though as she did recognize a scolding tone when she heard one. She cast her eyes downwards and muttered something in her own language making Einhard laugh more.

Aragorn glanced at his friend angrily before sighing. Of course, the girl wouldn't understand what she did wrong. Aragorn tore a small piece of the bread and handed it to Asta. When the girl didn't take it or look up, Aragorn said her name. He tried to smile gently to let the girl know he wasn't mad as he saw the shame and fear in her eyes.

That's how the meal went on. Aragorn shredded the bread to small parts for Asta so the girl wouldn't eat too much. Aragorn feared that throwing up would agitate her lungs further.

When they were nearly finished there was a knock on the door. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Einard who stood up from his place on the other bed where he had sat eating.

"The woman-what was her name again? I forgot, but she wanted to come and see the little one. I thought it might be better if she had someone familiar to help her bathe."

Aragorn glanced at Asta who was nibbling her last piece of the bread and watching Einhard curiously. "Well thought, my friend."

"Inga!"

Asta bolted from her chair so fast that she almost fell onwards to her face had Aragorn not straightened her up with a small smirk on his face.

Inga smiled at the younger girl and put down the bundle she held in her arms to give her young friend the hug she wanted. Inga was quite relieved to see Asta looked much better - although she was still filthy.

"Is there going to be a trouble with you being here?" Aragorn inquired.

"No there is not. My lord gave me a day off - I might have told him my mother had fallen ill and needed me."

Einhard laughed where Aragorn simply raised an eyebrow and watched the meeting in front him with interest. Asta seemed obvious to her surroundings as she had buried her face in Inga's stomach and her arms were tightly around the older girl.

Seeing the interaction worried him, for he might just be taking away the very thing the girl deemed a friend.

"We will come back after an hour - I trust you two are ready by then?" Einhard asked as he took his cloak from the bed. Aragorn rose to his feet too and made to leave the room, briefly pausing to ruffle Asta's hair. He didn't miss how she flinched at his touch. The girl looked up at him and he smiled gently.

"Yes. After I am done with her she will be a different girl entirely!" Inga exclaimed.

Asta coughed and started to worry her bottom lip between her teeth as the two men left the room. A weird sense of deja vu hit the girl, as Inga uttered only two words: "Asta. Bath."

•-•-•-•

"Stay still!"

Asta tried to wiggle away from the rough bar of soap which Inga used to rub the younger girl clean. While Asta didn't have the fever anymore, the girl found out - much to her displeasure - that she was way too weak to scrub all the dirt from her body herself.

Asta was glad Inga was there to help her, but she didn't like the roughness of the soap bar against her skin and tried to get away.

 _Nan would be embarrassed at me putting up such a fuss over a bath!_ The thought of her grandmother made tears well in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

The bundle Inga had come with turned out to be clothes for Asta. Leggings, which seemed to be made of some kind of leather-like cloth, and a tunic which was a bit too large for Asta. The girl suspected the clothes had belonged to a boy before. There was a cord which Inga tied around Asta's waist, making the tunic fit better.

When Aragorn and Einhard came back, the latter holding a pair of boots in her hands, Asta sat on the other bed and Inga was in process of combing through the girl's damp hair. Asta was facing away from the door and she tried to look who had come in - only to yelp in pain. Inga had tugged her hair sharply in order to get the girl stay still. The young woman started to braid her hair.

 _Wait, when did my hair grow so much it could be braided?_

Einhard dropped the boots in Asta's lap and sat down so that the girl would at least see one of them. Aragorn stayed near the door, watching the two girls. As Inga was finished with Asta's hair she tapped the other one's shoulder gently.

Asta put her new boots on, standing up and walking around the room a bit. She smiled at the looks she was given when she jumped on her spot a little.

A sudden cough fit made her double over. Tears sprang to her eyes as her throat and lungs burned. Aragorn was immediately next to her, rubbing her back and spoke in comforting words in that musical language again.

He steered Asta to sit down where Inga took his place rubbing the girls back and mumbling nonsense.

Aragorn was quick in his actions as he mixed a few herbs together and added water to it.

"Drink," he said as he brought the cup to Asta's lips. His tone, even if Asta didn't understand the meaning of the word, brooked no room for argument.

Whatever the drink was it tasted _awful_. However, it soothed Asta's throat and slowed the coughing down. Suddenly very tired, Asta slumped against Inga who wrapped her arms protectively around her.

"What is wrong with her?" Inga asked.

Asta assumed they were talking about her, but she had no point trying to listen as she wouldn't understand anyway. Instead, her eyes roamed around the small room - Einhard had disappeared somewhere again, she noted.

Aragorn turned to put the herbs back to the pouch.

"I fear that whatever disease she caught first has spread to her lungs." His voice grew frustrated at the end.

Inga gasped, and instinctively drew the younger girl closer to her, making Asta look up at her with confusion.

Asta quickly thought nothing of the weird behavior of her friend and instead went to stand up once again.

"Aragorn?" she asked to draw the man's attention. When he raised an eyebrow at her, the girl pointed at the parchment on the table and pretended to draw in the air. She repeated it when Aragorn only frowned.

"I believe she wants to write!" Inga exclaimed suddenly. Aragorn, after understanding himself, hurried to the door, rang the bell and told the innkeeper he needed some parchment, ink and a quill.

Moments later, Asta was sat on the table, an empty parchment in front of her, quill in had and inkwell next to the paper. Inga sat on the other chair and Aragorn stood next to her. They were both watching carefully as Asta started to draw something on the paper.

Aragorn almost let out a chuckle at the concentrated look on the girl's face. Her tongue stuck out a little from the corner of her mouth.

While they waited for the girl to finish, he decided to voice his decision to the young woman who had obviously taken Asta's wellbeing to her heart.

"I will take the girl with me to Rivendell."

Inga looked up at him sharply. "To the elves' house?" she asked suspiciously. Aragorn nodded.

"Aye. Lord Elrond is a great healer, and he will help her" He paused. "I also think she will be better off with the elves. She is not from here and they have wisdom and knowledge beyond mortal men."

Inga was quiet for a long while, watching Asta closely. Then she nodded.

"I trust you know what is best for her, Strider."

It was then that Asta interrupted by saying both their names and holding the parchment out for them to look at.

•-•-•-•

Asta had no idea drawing with a quill would be so hard! She was ready to almost give up, but then decided it didn't matter anyway - it wasn't supposed to be some masterpiece after all.

She cringed, though, at the sticky figures and wobbly lines she had managed to draw. She could have done so much better had she had a pencil.

She had drawn one stick figure to a forest, then a road which led to three other stick figures and a few buildings.

As soon as the girl was sure she had the adult's attention to herself, she pointed to the stick figure in the forest and said, "Asta", then she pointed to the two buildings. She then pointed out the window, made a swiping gesture with her hand and pointed the buildings on her drawing again. She then pointed to the remaining three stick figures: one of them seemed to wear a dress and two others had swords. (Asta had been quite alarmed when she first noticed the weapons the two men carried.)

Asta pointed to each stick figure in turn while saying, "Inga. Aragorn. Einhard."

Aragorn took the drawing and looked at it curiously. He glanced at Asta who was looking at him, smiling even though he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you trying to tell us, little one?"

•-•-•-•

Asta realized this was a goodbye as soon as she saw tears in Inga's eyes. The tight hug the older girl gave her confirmed it even if she hadn't heard the words from Inga's mouth.

"Asta. Stay," Inga said in a strained voice. 'Stay', that was a word Asta recognized for the older girl had used it repeatedly around her whenever she wanted Asta to stay put.

This meant Inga was leaving her. She was leaving her with Aragorn and Einhard.

And no matter how much Asta had come to trust Aragorn - who had made her feel better -, the young girl was suddenly terrified.

* * *

 **Just out of curiosity: How old do you think Asta is? I know how old she is but I'm just wondering how old she seems in the story for you readers :D**


	4. Traveling

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed or added this story to their alerts and favorites :)**

 **I'm sorry it took me this long to update this. I am currently wrapping up chapter six, so I will try and get you guys caught up with this story. I don't think you need to wait for more than a couple of days for the next chapter (I will just have to read it through a couple of times.)**

 **Ah, things are getting interesting with this chapter as we get to see Asta starting to understand bits of Westron as well of some of her 'true personality' showing through :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four_ **Traveling**

* * *

It was now three days since the three of them had left the small town on foot. The first day and night had been agony to Asta. The boots Einhard had given her were of soft material and she could feel every small stone pressing against her soles. Needless to say, her feet had been full of blisters by the time they had stopped for the night. Asta had reluctantly let Aragorn see her feet when the 'no-nonsense' look appeared on his face. Aragorn had applied some kind of salve on her feet and had wrapped them with bandages. After that, her walking hadn't given her that much trouble.

Her coughing was entirely another matter. Asta had a nagging feeling the two men were taking more breaks in their travel and going far slower than they usually would because of her. The dust made her lungs burn even more and she would suddenly have a coughing fit so bad that she thought she might throw up because of it. Every time this occurred, Aragorn made them stop their walking and rubbed her back until the coughing subdued. At night, before one of the men told her to sleep, and in the mornings before they started to walk again, Aragorn would make her drink that foul tasting herbal drink of some kind.

Asta was growing tired of just walking all day long and then sitting or lying down near the men all night.

So, as Aragorn and Einhard started to make camp for the night on the fourth day, Asta looked around them. She gathered that the sun would be up for at least another hour or so and with the men occupied to find some wood to the fire and setting the camp she might as well explore around a bit.

Asta had enough instinct of self-preservation that she knew she shouldn't go far from Aragorn and Einhard and that she should keep herself within eyesight of the two men. After all, Asta probably wouldn't do great on her own in the wilderness for very long. Especially now that she was still fighting the after-effects of her sickness.

Asta walked about twenty meters from camp and then stopped. To her right, there was a pond or what might have also been a small lake. She looked at it with interest.

 _That rock there does look good at standing and admiring the view…_

Asta looked over her shoulder. Both Einhard and Aragorn seemed to be focused on their own tasks and neither paid attention to her. She looked towards the pond again and then back to camp. Making up her mind, Asta left towards the pond.

 _It's not that far and I can perfectly hear when they call me_ , she reasoned.

When Asta reached the water she eyed it closely. It didn't appear to be very deep, at least not near the shore. And the rock she had spotted was actually so close to the water's edge that she could easily jump on it from where she stood.

And jump she did. Asta couldn't help the grin on her face as she landed on the surface of the rock. It was flat enough that she had no trouble standing on it. Asta looked around her. There was no sight of Aragorn or Einhard and she couldn't hear either of them yell her name either.

She decided it was safe to stay for a while. With a smile still playing on her lips, Asta crouched down on the rock. She surveyed the water and watched as fish circled around in it. She could make out some plants below the surface as well.

Absentmindedly, Asta lowered her hand to the water. It was warm and Asta formed a cup with her hands and washed her face with the water. She almost lost her balance but managed to lean back just in time.

Startled, and panting a little, Asta stood up. There was another rock not that far from the one she was standing on. The other rock wasn't as large and flat as the one she stood on. It looked quite wet and slippery, in fact. Biting her lower lip lightly, Asta regarded the other rock.

Just as Asta was about to make the move to jump forward, someone grabbed her arm. Startled, Asta let out a yelp and lost her balance on the slightly wet surface of the rock. She would have probably fallen into the water had there not been a firm but gentle yank from the hands that were now latched on her both arms. She was pulled against someone's chest.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Asta looked up to see Aragorn. She yelped again when the man lifted her up and took the few steps it took to reach dry land. Aragorn lowered Asta back to her own feet but he didn't let go of Asta's shoulders.

"What were you thinking, Asta?" He shook her shoulders a bit.

Asta was taken back by Aragorn's actions. He seemed to be angry with her but she could also see the worry shine briefly in his stern eyes. Asta stammered something in her defense in her own language but stopped short when she remembered that there was no way she could explain her reasoning to the man so he could understand.

Asta lowered her eyes to their feet. She noted that Aragorn had removed his boots and that his trousers were wet up to the half-way of his shin. Aragorn said something and Asta understood the lecturing tone even if she didn't understand the words that were spoken.

Aragorn put his boots back on and then steered Asta back to the camp with a firm hand placed between her shoulder blades. He made her sit down on a small tree trunk.

Suddenly, Asta's guilt was gone and she started to feel she was being treated unjustly. It wasn't like she had been in danger!

 _Well, maybe when I almost fell, but not really even then! I can swim for goodness sake! And it wasn't even deep…_

She almost felt like stomping her foot to the ground like some five-year-old who was about to throw a temper tantrum.

 _Now, that there's an idea_ , Asta mused to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. She made to stand up and get away from Aragorn only to be sat right back down by the man's hand on her shoulders.

Aragorn looked stern and slightly annoyed. "Stay." The strict order came. Asta turned her face away and rolled her eyes. She cast a quick glare to Einhard who was laughing from his place by the fire. Stubbornly she turned her face away from camp.

Asta hadn't missed the relieved look on Einhard's face when Aragorn and she had come to his sight. Now it just seemed that the younger one of the two men was enjoying the scene that was playing in front of him.

"Cease your laughing, Einhard! Had she fell into the water it would have made all my work in vain." Aragorn glared at his friend.

Einhard wiped some water from the corner of his eye. "I know that, my friend. I am not sure that she does. She looks quite adorable when she pouts."

Aragorn glanced at Asta who refused to look at either of them. With a sigh, he went and sat down next to the girl.

"Time for your lesson."

"No."

Aragorn couldn't help the small smile as he exchanged a look with Einhard. He placed two of his fingers under the girl's chin and raised an eyebrow at her. The girl's firm demeanor seemed to falter some as she faced the man. "No?"

Asta thought for a moment if she should just cooperate or if she wanted to stay difficult tonight. She decided she didn't really want to anger Aragorn further even if he didn't seem that mad at her anymore. She let out a sigh in defeat and nodded her head. "Yes."

If she was honest with herself, Asta liked Einhard better than Aragorn. The older man might make her feel better when she was feeling sick, but he was quite frightening on the girl's books. Einhard was more lighthearted spirit than his friend and he tried to make Asta as comfortable as possible.

"Asta", Aragorn's voice caught the girl's attention again as her thoughts had begun to wander. Asta prepared for her next lesson of the language. Einhard and Aragorn had slowly started to teach her some of the words and basic verbs - which the two men usually used to order her around, like when they told her it was time for bed. At first, Einhard had started to point at things while they walked and said their names. Asta had quickly started to repeat them and in no time Aragorn had joined to teach her as well. Either Aragorn or Einhard made her repeat the words she had already learned several times a day.

"A fire", Aragorn said. Wordlessly Asta pointed at the fire. Aragorn gave him a scolding look and raised an eyebrow. The girl let out a sigh and repeated the word. Einhard tried to hide his chuckle by clearing his throat.

Aragorn pointed then at a tree behind them and asked what it was. Asta said the word and at Aragorn's confirming nod, she started to point things herself and said what they were called.

•-•-•-•

Einhard looked up at the stars. The fire crackled merrily in front him.

Aragorn glanced at his friend from the other side of the fire where he sat next to Asta. The girl had started to whimper in her sleep again - something that had happened more than once after they had left Fayburn. He soothed her back to sleep muttering nonsense in Sindarin and rubbing her back. Unconsciously, the girl sought comfort from his touch - by day Asta shied away from his and Einhard's touch whenever one of them made a move towards her. At first, she hadn't seemed bothered by Einhard ruffling her hair affectionately but after a few days, the girl refused to let either of the men touch her. It was strange that Asta hadn't yanked herself away from Aragorn when he had caught her.

"Are you certain you two can make it to Rivendell on your own, Aragorn?"

Aragorn let out a chuckle. "Is that what you have been worried about, my friend?"

Einhard rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Answer the question, old man."

"Old you say? Very well, _boy_ , I am certain. I know my way to Imladris and I shall keep a close eye on our little friend here. I rather not have a repeat of her wandering away from my watch again."

Einhard laughed silently at that. "Aye. Gave me quite a scare when she wandered off like that nowhere to be seen. I gather she understood not do it again, though."

The younger man was silent for a moment. "It is not that I doubt your skills in the wilds, Aragorn, for I know you are far better Ranger than I will ever be. There is an uneasiness in my heart, though. There have been more orc sightings these parts than there ever has before."

"Do not scold yourself, Einhard son of Earnmund, for you are a great Ranger. Your wife and children are waiting for you. Go to them and be at peace knowing I shall keep Asta safe."

"That's not what- I know you will." Then he looked fondly over Asta's sleeping small form. "That bundle has grown on me, makes me sad to think about leaving her", he muttered under his breath, making Aragorn laugh.

"Perhaps you two shall see each other again someday."

•-•-•-•

Betrayed.

That's how Asta felt when Einhard departed from her and Aragorn. He left towards the west where Aragorn and she continued to go slightly to the north.

Einhard had hugged her and said something Asta didn't understand, then he had ruffled her hair and pressed a quick kiss on the crown of her head. Asta had tears in her eyes as she watched Einhard go.

It didn't seem fair that the man left her alone with Aragorn when Asta liked Einhard better. (Of course, the girl knew she had little choice in the matter.)

Asta thought Aragorn must have sensed her discomfort around him as he tried to make her think other things by starting to point out the things Asta didn't yet know the name for. He also kept his distance to the girl.

That night Asta cried herself to sleep. She missed Einhard's laughing nature, she missed Inga and she missed her home. Aragorn tried to comfort the girl but Asta moved away from him. It was only after Asta started to have trouble breathing and she started to cough once again that she accepted the man near her. Even after her breathing came easier and the coughing stopped the tears still fell freely from her eyes.

•-•-•-•

Asta hated when she couldn't voice what she wanted. Well, she _could_ , but not in a way she would get understood. She knew how to say 'yes' and 'no'. She knew what was rock, sword, eyes and mouth. She understood when Aragorn told her to 'sleep', 'eat' or 'drink'. But she longed to have a conversation with another person. Asta wished that wherever it was, Aragorn was taking her, she could properly learn the language of this world. The thought of learning made Asta feel both relieved but also scared.

 _If I learn the ways of this world, doesn't it mean that I have accepted to be here? I would never have thought I could miss Uncle Aaron as much as I do._

Asta fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist. She did that often when she thought of home. Feeling the cords against her skin brought an odd sense of comfort to her.

"Asta."

The girl looked up to see Aragorn holding out some kind of meat to her. The girl took it but didn't eat as she didn't feel hungry that night.

Aragorn frowned, but for once did not push the girl to eat. He saw the pain in her eyes although the girl tried to keep her face stoned.

•-•-•-•

Asta coughed. She draped her cloak tighter around her and shuffled closer to the fire.

The fever had returned. Aragorn had camped them earlier than usual that day. He had seen how the girl had more trouble than usual to keep up with him.

He was worried. It was still another three days walk to Imladris and Aragorn feared the journey would be too much for Asta. He could only pray to the Valar to give strength to the poor girl. His herbs and skills went only so far. Asta needed lord Elrond and his healing abilities.

Asta shivered. Had she not felt as bad as she did, she would have never done what she did next. She moved closer to Aragorn and leaned against his warm body. She didn't pull away when Aragorn draped an arm around her but simply snuggled closer.

A shrieking kind of sound from somewhere around them in the forest made Asta wake up with a start.

Aragorn had stood up in a haste. He put out the fire and said something under his breath. To Asta, it sounded like he might be cursing.

Suddenly she was afraid. Her fear only increased when Aragorn put his finger quickly to his lips and made Asta stand behind him. The terrifying shrieks seemed to come from every direction at once. Asta whimpered in fear and grasped Aragorn's cloak tight in her fist. Aragorn had his hand on his sword's hilt and he was quick to shush the girl.

Aragorn cursed himself. He should have been more careful but in his haste and worry for Asta, he hadn't taken as close a look of their surroundings as he should have done. He knew that sound - orcs. It didn't sound like there were many of them. Still, Aragorn prayed they hadn't heard or smelled him and the girl.

He would make sure no harm came to Asta but he could not protect her and take care of the orcs at once if there were many of them.

Aragorn listened. The orcs were coming.

The first one leaped through the bushes yelling. Aragorn pushed Asta behind her and faced the enemy.

Asta was shocked at first. The creature had jumped from the bushes and it looked ugly. It had slightly pointed ears and from its armor, several little spikes stood out.

Asta screamed.

Then about a dozen more of the creatures appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

* * *

 **I actually should have more free time to write and update from now on. I finished my exams on Monday - I passed in every subject, yay! (Well, actually not sure about the math, but I am pretty sure I passed - I will never understand why I took the advanced math... Fortunately, I will never have to look another math book again if I don't want to)**

 **Sorry, rambling. I just meant to say that with my exams over, I am officially finished with school until possibly next autumn (maybe further if I don't get accepted into any school) and I have more free time in my hands now than I have had in the past three years combined xD**


	5. New Faces

**A/N: Yes, I know, I said I would update this in a couple of days. I'm sorry! But chapter five is finally here and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Five_ **New Faces**

* * *

There were too many of them.

Aragorn fought with swiftly with his sword and a dagger and orc bodies were dropping around them. But there was too many of them for him to fight alone. A couple of them managed to pass his defense and round around him towards the screaming girl.

 _Fight!_ Rang in Asta's mind as one of the creatures lurched at her its dagger of sorts pointing at her chest.

Instinct took over and the girl lifted her arms in defense. She screamed when the blade penetrated the shirt she wore and cut into her flesh.

Asta and the creature fell to the ground she hitting her head on a stone in the process. For a blinding moment, Asta felt the suffocating pain everywhere in her body. Then it was gone as adrenaline flooded through her veins.

With a cry, Asta managed to grab the creature's arm which had made a move to strike the lethal blow on the girl.

As she struggled to keep the blade away from her, Asta felt as if her every sense had multiplied by many times. She smelled the foul stink of the creatures. Smelled blood, iron and sweat. She heard the clatter of blades as they collided and she heard a horn being blown somewhere close and far away at the same time..

"Little human tries to put up a fight, does she. I will enjoy killing the pretty little thing" the creature hissed as it kicked Asta in the ribs, making her gasp and lose focus. The blade dropped alarmingly closer to her grazing the skin near her collarbone.

Asta willed the pain away from her mind and put all her strength into keeping the creature from going through with its plan.

 _Somebody help me!_

She was growing too weak to resist anymore. She heard her name being shouted… and was that horses?

Suddenly, just as Asta was about to lose the battle against the creature, it was forcefully yanked away from her and its life ended by a dagger drawn over its throat.

The adrenaline still running strong through her made Asta jump up straight away.

The creatures, over a dozen of them, were all lying dead on the ground. Around them were about a dozen horsemen who had their swords drawn. Asta saw flickers of black blood in some of the blades.

The smell hit her like a lightning, suddenly. She scampered backwards until her back collided with a tree trunk. She doubled over and retched multiple times.

"You are injured, child."

The voice drew Asta's attention as she struggled to breath properly. Throwing up had upset not only her throat but her lungs and she rubbed her chest with her uninjured hand. She felt the throbbing near her collarbone and on her right arm. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that she didn't really feel the pain and was going into shock.

She turned her head towards the voice - and gasped. Her eyes widened in an odd mix of fear, amazement, and confusion. For the person she saw was not human.

He had golden hair and a worried look in his eyes. His smooth skin seemed to glow in the dusk surrounding them. Where Asta's focus was were his ears though. They were pointed.

 _Is he a fairy?_ Asta remembered thinking before she let out a strangled cry of "Aragorn!" as the fairy-man started to approach her.

•-•-•-•

Aragorn pushed Elrohir, who was trying to tie up the wound on his arm, out of his way and stormed towards the sound of the terrified girl.

" _Lord Glorfindel, wait. She does not understand you._ " He spoke quickly in elvish as he noticed Asta and the elven lord who tried to approach her. Confused but hearing the urgency in the man's words, Glorfindel stepped back and let Aragorn pass.

Aragorn saw the brief relief flash in Asta's eyes when she saw him before her eyes returned to mirror fear, panic and pain.

Aragorn kneeled in front of the girl, grabbing her hand. He drew a sharp intake of breath. There was blood on the girl's collar and the fabric of her right sleeve was torn blood trickling down from the gash.

"Oh, Asta."

Tears sprang to the girl's eyes and she let out a pitiful whimper when the pain finally made itself known to her.

Glorfindel crouched down next to Aragorn, making Asta whimper more and flinch away from the elf.

Aragorn tried to soothe the girl. Her wounds needed to be taken care of and with his own injured arm, he could do nothing. Not for the first time, Aragorn started to grow frustrated of the linguistic barrier between them and the girl.

"All is well, Asta", he started quietly and placed his hand on the girl's cheek. "Eyes. Me", he commanded.

Involuntarily, the girl turned her eyes on him, when she heard Aragorn's imperative voice.

Asta soon discovered that she couldn't turn her gaze away from Aragorn's eyes. She saw the reassuring and gentleness in the usually stern eyes and she could not help but let go some of her fear and discomfort around this new fairy-like person.

A sharp pain cut through her consciousness. To her, it felt like her lungs were on fire and she her frantic pulse pounding on her arm. Blackness started to creep into her vision and mind, taking its hold over her in seconds. As a final means of defending itself, her body shut down.

•-•-•-•

" _We need to take care of her injuries, Estel. Lie her down"_ Glorfindel commanded swiftly after he had watched the young girl fall unconscious against Aragorn. The man did as he was told.

The twins came seemingly out of nowhere carrying supplies to stitch the wounds.

Elrohir came to Aragorn and slapped the man gently across the head. " _Never run away like that when I am trying to tend your wounds, Estel!"_

Aragorn shot a glare at the elf. " _I had more pressing matters to attend to than my own injuries."_

It was then that Elrohir saw fully the state of where the human child was in. She looked so pale that for a moment the other twin lord of Imladris thought her spirit had left her body.

" _Forgive me, Estel."_

Aragorn only nodded and brushed some hair away from Asta's face as Glorfindel examined the girl's injuries with experienced eyes.

" _She has fortune on her side, Estel. The blade which struck her seems to have been poisonless. I need to stop the bleeding and close the wounds. The fever seems already have risen."_

Aragorn let out a small breath of relief upon hearing there was no poison which the orc blades were so often soaked in. The relief was small though, as he was worried about the girl's health.

" _The fever she has had for a day now. She had an illness in her lungs, one I have not been able to cure fully. Do what you must, Lord Glorfindel. Yet, I fear we must go back to Imladris in a haste."_

Glorfindel nodded his head. He managed to stop the bleeding on girl's arm and began working with the stitches.

Aragorn placed his hand on Asta's forehead and closed his eyes. The girl in his arms went limp as she was persuaded to a deep sleep.

When Aragorn opened his eyes, he was more pale than usual. Elladan and Elrohir sat down next to him with admonishing looks on their almost identical faces but said nothing.

" _I have put her into a deep sleep, she will not awaken any time soon."_

" _When we have reached Imladris and both of you are feeling better you must tell us how it is that you have a child with you, Estel."_ That was Elladan as he looked curiously over the sleeping girl's face.

" _I shall ride with the girl, Estel. You are injured and cannot ride and hold her at the same time."_

Without waiting for a response from the man, Glorfindel lifted the girl in his arms. He passed the girl only briefly over to one of his warriors when he mounted on his horse. The soldier passed the girl back to his commander and Glorfindel urged his horse to go forward.

Aragorn mounted after Elladan, and the group of elves and two humans took their leave from the scene in a haste, the need to reach Imladris clear on their minds.

Behind them, smoke rose from the pile where the dead orcs burned.

•-•-•-•

Lord Elrond was waiting for them at the gates. He had seen forehand that Estel would come back with a human child and that child would need him.

" _Give her to me, my friend,_ " Elrond said, his voice laced with urgency as Glorfindel halted his horse next to the Lord of Imladris. Gently, the golden-haired elf lowered the girl to the waiting arms of the Half-elven.

" _I put her to a healing sleep",_ Aragorn said as he followed Elrond to the healing wards.

Elrond glanced over at his foster-son. " _You did the right thing, Estel."_

•-•-•-•

 _The darkness that plagued her mind for a time which felt like an eternity, was driven away by a warm light which felt like a sun kiss._

" _It is time to wake up now, Asta."_

 _Something stirred within her. That voice: she knew it. "Nan?"_

 _There was a warm brush against her skin. It was an odd feeling. To the girl, it felt like there was only a breeze touching her but at the same time, she could feel her grandmother's soft hands._

" _Yes, dear." The voice replied. Warmth, relief and love flooded through Asta. Everything would be fine - her Nan was here._

" _Where are we, Nan? I remember - My God! Am I dead? I… I remember pain, and there was a man and the creature and- and so much pain..."_

" _Shh. You are not dead, honey. In fact, you are very much alive, but you have been very sick and Lord Elrond, the Lord of Imladris has called you back from the depths you were almost lost to."_

" _Lord of Imladris? Nan, I don't understand. If I'm not dead, then how are you here?"_

" _This is a dream, Asta. Your unconscious body has lied in the healing wards of Imladris for a while now, but it is time you wake up again."_

" _Wake up? To that strange world?! I don't want to be there, Nan! No one understands me, and I want to go home!"_

" _I do not know the full reason you have been taken away from Earth, as we know it, but you need to trust me when I say that nothing happens without a reason."_

" _But-"_

" _No, Asta. You have to stay strong. Do not lose that spirit of yours in the days to come. You will overcome the obstacles life throws at you, just like you always have."_

" _But I am alone in there."_

" _Ah, but truly, are you? Do not close your heart from the world around you again, Asta. Allow yourself to feel and you will see that you are wrong. Now, I believe it really is time for you to wake up."_

" _Will I ever see you again?"_

 _There was a sound like music to Asta's ears. "See me? I have always been there, you silly little rascal."_

•-•-•-•

Four days and nights passed. Elrond and Aragorn did everything they could for the human girl. Her physical wounds healed but her soul took longer to heal if it ever fully would.

Once, she had wandered so far into the darkness that Elrond feared they had lost her. It was Aragorn who managed to find her and guide her back to them.

Aragorn stayed with her, only taking brief leaves whenever Elrond or one of the twins promised to not let the girl out of their sights.

" _Where did she come from, Estel and why did you bring her here?"_ Elrond asked once after he had checked the girl's wounds once again.

" _She has told us her name is Asta. What comes to where she came from, that is a mystery to everyone. She stumbled across Einhard in Fayburn where she had been living weeks on the streets. A young woman there, who had made sure the girl was alright, told us she had just appeared in town one day wearing strange clothes and talking in a strange language."_

Aragorn fell silent for a moment and glanced at Asta's sleeping form. The girl's body and hair had been washed by a few elleths and her torn clothes had been replaced by a nightgown.

" _As for why I brought her here - I know not. It felt like it was meant to be. There is something in her… besides that she does not speak nor understand any language spoken in Middle-Earth. There is something that does not feel evil but not entirely good either."_

Elrond frowned in thought.

•-•-•-•

As the fifth day from their haste arrival to Imladris, broke its light through the night, Asta stirred.

She opened her eyes feeling more rested than she had ever before. For a blissful moment, she didn't remember where she was or what had happened.

Fear made her body go rigid as the memories came rushing back like a waterfall.

"Asta."

Asta turned her head and to her relief, she saw Aragorn. She still didn't like the man that much but he was the only thing even slightly familiar to her and she trusted him.

"Aragorn", she said her voice raspy and dry. The man quickly took a cup from the table next to her bed and poured water from the pitcher. He helped her to a more upright position before helping her drink.

After Asta had drunk the water she didn't really know what do next. Even though she felt like she had slept for days already, she still felt tired, like one would after being sick a long time.

 _I guess near-death experience does that to a person. If I would just find out where we are._

The girl tried to strain her memory for she was quite sure she knew the word 'what' or even 'where', but she could not remember.

Frustrated the girl frowned and looked around her for any means to express herself to Aragorn. She saw none but was taken back by the space and light around her. She could hear birds, wind, and horse's and smelled the sweet scent of plants in the fresh air.

"Aragorn", she said and made a gesture around them, looking at the man questioningly.

"In Imladris. You are in Imladris."

In surprise, Asta turned her head towards the authoritative yet gentle voice. She gasped. He was one of the fairy-people like the gold-haired one. This one had raven black hair and held an aura of power around him. At once, Asta thought that this was not someone to mess with.

Her breath caught her throat as the fear suddenly returned. She had understood the halflings in that town, she had accepted that she had been thrown somewhere far from home where men still fought with swords and traveled long distances by foot. But this was where she drew the line. The creatures that had attacked them and now these people with pointed ears… had she been sucked into some stupid fantasy land?

 _What next, unicorns and flying wizards? Dragons?_

She was drawn back to the present, where she had frozen staring at the newcomer in the room. Asta blushed as she realised she had been staring with her mouth slightly open. Aragorn took her small hand in his big one.

"No danger, Asta." The girl looked up at him. From the tone of voice Aragorn used, she knew she was safe. She stole a curious glance at the raven-haired male.

He was smiling at her. Asta was captivated by his grey eyes. They seemed so old and full of wisdom that the girl suddenly felt more younger than her almost eleven years. She felt like a baby compared to this man.

" _Perhaps I should introduce myself to her?"_

" _That probably would be wise. She is trembling under my touch… and now she's inching closer to me."_ Aragorn smirked when he saw the girl subconsciously moving closer to him as she stared at Lord Elrond. Her frown had deepened when she heard them speak in Sindarin.

Elrond smiled a reassuring smile, his eyes soft as he raised his hand just above his heart. Asta relaxed visibly.

"Elrond."

 _Elrond? I have heard this name before…_

Elrond and Aragorn changed a look when they saw the recognition flash through the little one's eyes. Asta looked puzzled though like she tried to remember where she had heard the name before.

 _Maybe Aragorn mentioned it? Yes, that must be it… no, there is more. Something I needed to remember! I just… it's close but I don't know!_

Suddenly Asta let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her hair tightly.

 _Think, think, think! You can do this, Asta._

There were gentle hands prying her own hands away from pulling her hair. She looked up to Elrond.

"Elrond", she repeated.

"Yes, _penneth?_ "

' _Allow yourself to feel and you will see you were wrong.'_

Asta gasped. Her dream!

She opened her mouth to tell Lord Elrond and Aragorn about Nan and her appearing. Then she closed it and looked down at her lap when she remembered that she could not speak so that they would understand.

Tears flooded her eyes and she buried her face back to the pillow, shaking with silent sobs.

 _It isn't fair!_

She heard the musical language which normally calmed her down. This time it only managed to bring more tears to her eyes. Briefly, Asta wondered if this was what a broken heart felt like.

 _It isn't fair!_

•-•-•-•

Asta blinked. She stared at the two in front of her - or was it only one?

She closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing them. When she opened them again, she blinked once more.

 _Okay, maybe I'm not that much better, I'm seeing double._

A chuckle made Asta turn her head to Aragorn. She frowned. There was only one Aragorn. The girl turned her head back to the two raven-haired beings, who looked like they were the same person.

"Twins", she mumbled under her breath as the realization hit her. Of course, they were twins!

"Asta, Elladan and Elrohir." Aragorn introduced gesturing towards each male in turn.

The twins had grins on their faces as they bowed at the same time. Asta couldn't help but stare at them. She had never seen identical twins in person before.

 _How are you supposed to tell them apart? I already forgot which one is which! Was that Elladan that on the right and Elrohir on the left? No… it was the other way around… was it?_

One of them laughed and said something in that musical language. Aragorn replied with a sly smile. Asta frowned. She chose to occupy herself by looking at the two elves for any small feature of which she could tell them apart. She had turned down her earlier way of thinking them as fairies, for she was fairly certain that fairies were meant to have wings.

 _Oh! There's a small scar on the other one's face near the bridge of his nose… but was that Elladan or Elrohir? Argh, I really need to pay more attention._

There was a clearing of a throat by the door. Asta, Aragorn and the twins turned their heads to see Lord Elrond and an elleth standing there.

" _I deem it safe for us to move young Asta here into a more pleasing setting. Estel, Elladan, Elrohir would you be so kind and accompany me to my study, there is something that I wish to inform you all."_

Asta watched on with curiosity at this yet another new face. To be honest, she was surprisingly unsettled by the sight of another female - one of which looked so beautiful. Suddenly, Asta was very aware of what her own face must look like compared to the elves'.

Aragorn stood up and Asta threw a panicked look at him. The man smiled at her, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know everything was alright.

Reluctantly, Asta let him go, making the twins chuckle inwardly at the scene in front of them.

Elrond gave Asta a nod and she could see the gentleness in his eyes. Maybe that was the reason she noted she relaxed involuntarily. She almost seemed to get panicky and afraid whenever Aragorn left her sight or went into another room. Asta felt embarrassment over it but couldn't seem to help it either.

The little peace she had felt when she had locked eyes with Lord Elrond, was washed away the second he, the twins and Aragorn left the room.

 _Oh, look, she is still here. Just breathe, Asta, breathe. Nothing's gonna happen to you here._

Unsure, and getting slightly nervous, Asta lifted her hand to her chest.

"Asta", she introduced herself. The female elf with auburn hair smiled a wide smile at her. The smile brought out dimples on her face.

Asta tightly smiled back. The other one didn't seem bothered by that as she lifted her own hand above her heart.

"Eithriel."

Asta repeated the name. It wasn't as mouthful as some of the names around here were, but still strange enough that her accent was clear.

Eithriel grinned and nodded her head. She offered her hand for Asta to grab. The girl hesitated. Partly she hesitated because she was still weak from the sickness. After she had awoken the previous day, Asta had found out, much to the girl's irritation, that she couldn't stand on her two feet more than five minutes. Her muscles were just too tired, weak and sore to carry her weight longer. She had walked a bit around her bed though, and just this morning Aragorn had helped her walk across the room - granted she hadn't been able to walk back to her bed and the man had almost carried her back much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Come", Eithriel encouraged, when Asta made no move to take her hand. The elleth did not want to force the little one to do anything.

Finally coming to a decision, Asta took Eithriel's hand and allowed the other help her stand. The elf placed Asta's hand on her arm so that the human's arm was threaded through her.

Asta looked around them with amazement, ignoring her throbbing muscles. Eithriel led the girl out of the healing wards and through many halls. Asta's legs were getting very tired but she was determined to walk on her own to where ever it was the elf was leading her.

Asta saw a beautiful garden on their way and she stared at the place until Eithriel made them turn left and the garden disappeared behind a corner.

 _So much walking! I can do this… Oh no -I can't._

Asta was barely able to exclaim a startled "Eithriel" as her legs gave away under her.

The elleth was quick to steer Asta on a bench in a nearby alcove.

" _Curse me, I should have remembered not to let her walk for this long!"_ Eithriel muttered under her breath. Asta gave the elf a curious glance through her half-closed eyelids.

Eithriel gave the girl a smile and patted her arm gently. The elleth frowned at how tired the girl looked. Then her eyes seemed to brighten as if she had just gotten an idea.

"Asta."

Asta opened her eyes at the sound of her name. Eithriel pointed to Asta and then put her arms out like she would have carried something. Asta frowned in confusion.

 _What is she trying to tell me?_

Eithriel repeated her motions for several times adding a questioning look at the end. Asta was growing more and more confused by every second. Finally, Eithriel seemed to give up and instead moved towards Asta.

The girl looked a bit suspiciously as the elleth moved one hand on the girl's back and another hovered near her legs. Eithriel looked to Asta as if she was asking for her permission.

Then it clicked to Asta. Eithriel wanted to carry her!

Really not relishing the idea of being carried around like a baby, Asta hesitated once more. Reluctantly she had to give in though as she knew her legs wouldn't work in her favor for a while yet. She was already feeling a bit too much self-conscious by the few elves who passed by her and Eithriel and looked curiously at the stranger among them.

So, Asta nodded and said, her voice wavering a little, "Yes."

Eithriel cradled the human in her arms and they finally reached their destination.

 _She is stronger than she looks_ , Asta thought. She hid her face on Eithriel's shoulder to avoid the gaze of anyone they passed on their way, momentarily forgetting her shyness of elves.

•-•-•-•

Asta sat on the bed and looked around her.

She was freshly-bathed. Her damp hair had been braided by Eithriel and now landed on her back. The elf had helped Asta into a light cyan dress that had lace flowers on the hem.

Subconsciously she fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist. She had refused to remove it for her bath despite Eithriel's persuading.

After Eithriel had helped her dress, braided her hair and poked the fire in the small fireplace in the room to keep the fire going, the elf had left Asta alone.

Eithriel had made sure to the girl that this was now _her_ room.

 _Rooms would be more accurate,_ Asta thought a bit bittersweetly to herself.

The door from the hallway led to a small common area which had three other doors besides the door to the hallway. There was a door to a small balcony where one could see a garden and further down to Imladris. The other two doors lead to a bathroom and to a bedroom with a four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a dressing table and a small bedside table.

In the common area of the small set of rooms, there was a chaise longue, desk with a sturdy looking chair in front of it. There was also the small fireplace and an almost empty bookshelf in the room.

Now that she was alone, Asta broke down. The sobs seemed to rattle her whole body as she wrapped her arms around her middle. She felt homesickness so painful that the girl thought the pain was slowly gutting her from the inside out. She felt physically sick, longing nothing more to be back at Earth.

She cried herself to sleep her dreams plagued by dark creatures, elves and things from home.


	6. The Chestnut Horse

**Hello! I'm extremely sorry that it has taken me longer than usual to put this chapter up. I had this ready last week and I was going to update but it slipped my mind as I stressed about finding a job for the summer :/**

 **This chapter is longer once again (just a bit over 5,000 words) and I started to think whether you prefer these longer chapters or the slightly shorter ones? I usually have my chapter somewhere up to 3,000 words but with this story, these chapters just seem to swell up :D**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! They make my day every time I see them :)**

 **/ Whoops! Forgot to say: The dialogue written** _in italics_ **means that the person/s is/are speaking in Elvish**

* * *

 **Chapter Six** _The Chestnut Horse_

* * *

She jolted awake struggling to catch her breath. Asta couldn't remember what she had dreamt of, but the gut-wrenching horror she felt indicated nightmares.

Asta tried to lit the candle on her bedside table but she was shaking so much she couldn't keep a hold on the flint.

 _Why can't there be electricity?!_

Tears started to flow from her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Sobbing miserably, Asta curled up on her bed. She just wanted this all to be a dream! A very bad dream which she could wake up from and be home.

 _But where is home anymore, Asta? Uncle Aaron's place isn't home, it has never been and it won't be on in the future either._

"I don't care! I want to be back on Earth… I want to hold little Eero in my lap again…" she sobbed. Then harder sob wracked her body as she thought about her youngest cousin who was only about a year old.

Her chest ached for everything she had left behind at home. She missed her friends - even if she never really considered them real friends -, the little family she still had left. She missed her room at her grandparents' house. And she longed for her parents whom she had lost a long time ago. She couldn't even remember the time she had missed her mum and dad this much.

Asta hugged herself tighter as tears continued to fall. As the night went on, Asta finally cried herself to sleep for the second time that night.

•-•-•-•

When Asta woke up the next morning she felt groggy and her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

Immediately she headed to the bathroom and washed her face with cool water which was surprisingly coming from a tap of some kind.

She didn't even want to see her reflection. _No need, I know I must look terrible after all that crying I did last night._

Asta went back to her bedroom and to the wardrobe. She scrunched up her nose at what she saw in there. Dresses.

Asta didn't have anything against wearing dresses. In fact, she very much liked to wear them when the occasion called for it and sometimes just because she could, but she was more used to wearing trousers and sweaters. Furthermore, Asta felt like she would be more comfortable in here wearing trousers instead of a skirt which only complicated things. What if she had to run suddenly? A dress would only slow her and it wasn't practical when it came to traveling.

 _Well, if my gut is right I'm not exactly going anywhere in the near future._

She scanned through the clothes in the wardrobe and couldn't help the small sigh of relief when she spotted some leggings and a few tunics. Hurriedly she dressed in brown leggings and light grey tunic. She also tied around her waist the leather cord she found. Asta's fingers unconsciously brushed against the bracelet and she felt oddly reassured by the action. It was like having a piece of home with her.

When she stepped out to the hallway Asta stood there for a moment. She looked to her right and then to her left, and frowned. She realized she had actually no idea where she was supposed to go. Or if she even was allowed to leave her little 'flat.' She couldn't even remember which direction she and Eithriel had come the previous day.

 _Maybe I should just knock on some door in this hallway and ask for direction - oh, that's right! I can't really do that now, can I… This is just great._

Her sarcastic thinking process was interrupted when a door that was next down the hall from hers opened. Eithriel appeared in sight quietly humming.

"Asta!" she seemed delighted to see the girl and Asta gave the elf a small smile herself. She nodded in greeting and thought if she should actually be bowing. It didn't seem to Asta that Eithriel was as high of an elf than Lord Elrond or the twins were, but still she didn't know their customs.

Eithriel looked Asta up and down and raised her eyebrows. "Dress would suit you more."

Feeling oddly confident around the elf at the moment, Asta only shoot her a grin and skipped past her. She had a fine idea what the elf woman had just said to her even if she didn't recognize anything but 'you' from the sentence.

"Asta!" Eithriel exclaimed. She was amused by the human's antics. Asta stopped and turned to the other. The girl tilted her head at Eithriel a questioning look on her face.

Eithriel snickered before shaking her head. She then waved her hand in a come here gesture. Asta wondered briefly if the elf would make her go and change her clothes but as Eithriel walked past the girl's door she was quick to hurry after her.

It was very close that the two females would have got their faces full of a door as the one they were walking by, suddenly opened.

Asta let out a surprised yelp and danced backwards.

"Aragorn!" she exclaimed in joy and surprised everyone, herself included, by giving the man a quick hug.

Aragorn chuckled good-naturedly. "Good morning to you, Asta. And to you as well lady Eithriel. My apologies for assaulting you with the door."

Eithriel bowed to Aragorn, before smiling. "You missed so there was no harm done, my lord Estel. I was actually showing Asta to the library by Lord Elrond's request"

Asta felt out of place trying to decipher what the two in her company were saying to each other. She became even more curious and somewhat worried when she heard her name.

Aragorn glanced over at Asta who seemed to suddenly be very interested in her own feet. She had a small crease between her eyebrows.

"I shall take her", he offered.

•-•-•-•

"Lesson, Asta."

Asta turned her head to Aragorn who had been quiet these past minutes since they had arrived at the library. He had one leg propped up against the wall he was leaning to and by the expression on his face, Asta thought the man had greatly enjoyed the scene that had just transpired.

"Oh", Asta huffed. Then he shot a glare at Aragorn.

 _Why not just say so in the first place? As if my head isn't already hurting and then he just decides to watch us make fools of ourselves!_

"If you had a way of telling her what we wanted, why did you not say it in the first place, Estel?" Erestor asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"Why indeed?" Elrond mused. The elven lord was more amused by Asta's reaction to Aragorn's words than anything. Not once in the presence of elves had the young girl shown her emotions that clear or let them rule over her actions. Elrond found this to be relieving and he hoped that the tense girl was starting to adjust her new environment.

When Aragorn and Asta had reached the library, there had been lord Elrond and another elf with dark hair waiting for them. Introductions had been made and Asta learned that the other elf was called Erestor.

Then the scene which led Asta being annoyed at Aragorn right now had occurred. Both Elrond and Erestor - although it had been mainly Erestor - had been trying to tell something to Asta. The confused look on the girl's face had deepened more and more by every word and gesture that Erestor had made. Judging by a book she was given Asta had deduced that it was probably something to do with reading or something among that.

Somehow it hadn't occurred to her tired mind that the elves were trying to tell her they would be teaching her.

She wasn't really that mad at Aragorn for finally clarifying things to her but not explaining sooner. It was good to know that Erestor also seemed quite annoyed by the man.

Asta stole a glance of Elrond and immediately cast her gaze down when her eyes met his grey ones.

There was something about Lord Elrond that made Asta want to both run away and seek his comfort at the same time. This bothered her more than the presence of any other elf.

"My apologies", Aragorn's voice drew Asta away from her thoughts.

 _Huh… I really need to pay more attention._

Asta noted how Erestor rolled his eyes before turning back to her.

"Sit, my dear and let us begin." Asta sat at the table when Erestor made a gesture towards it.

And for the next few hours, Asta sat in the library with Erestor who taught her some basic words and terms. The book was enormous help since it apparently was some kind of primer. There was a little, painted picture by each word displayed in the book.

All that made Asta feel like a preschooler again, but she was eager to learn to understand what was spoken around her, not to mention speaking herself. It was frustrating when she couldn't express herself by speech.

•-•-•-•

Asta pushed the food around her plate. Occasionally, she would take a small bite of it and a sip of water.

It was lunchtime and Asta had been steered to sit at the table with Aragorn, Elrond and Erestor. On their way in, she had caught sight of the golden-haired elf who had been part of the group that night when the creatures attacked.

She shivered at the thought of those… those monsters.

Asta avoided looking at anyone. Her head felt like it could explode any moment. She was almost certain that if she had to try and wrap her mind around any more new words today, she would collapse.

She rubbed her temple absentmindedly before taking a bite from a piece of apple on her plate. Asta could feel eyes on her and it made her feel very self-conscious about her movements. She only ate half of what was on her plate before pushing the plate slightly away from her.

Not really sure if she could leave the table, she just sat there and stared at her hands on her lap. Not long after she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Come." Aragorn inclined his head towards the doorway. Asta quickly got to her feet - and made a hastily bow towards Elrond and Erestor in a way of thank you. Both males nodded and granted the girl a smile.

•-•-•-•

Eithriel had put a bath ready for her when Asta finally made it back to her room. By that time the sun was hanging really low and the sky in the distance almost looked like it was lit on fire.

Aragorn had taken her for a walk in the gardens. He had made her sat on one of the benches and then he had asked if her head was hurting. Except he hadn't really asked more than 'hurt?' and had used gestures for the girl to understand.

Asta remembered the scolding look Aragorn had given her first when she had shaken her head. She had reluctantly nodded after she had faced his stern eyes for a few seconds. This had made Asta both frustrated and kind of relieved. Frustrated because she always had considered herself a fairly good liar and it seemed that Aragorn read her like an open book when it came to honesty. Relieved she had been because after that Aragorn had massaged the back of her neck gently making some of the pain disappear.

She hadn't flinched that time when Aragorn had placed his hand on her neck. She trusted him more than these elves.

 _I was with him for days while we were traveling to Imladris. If Aragorn wanted to harm me he would have done so back then._ Asta reasoned to herself as she loosened the cord around her waist.

While she was taking the bath, Asta thought about everything that she had been through after waking up her. She realized she had no idea how long ago that had been. She had lost count of days while living on the streets and being sick. She wasn't sure how long they had been traveling before the creatures had attacked them and she didn't know how long had passed between the attack and her waking up here in Imladris.

 _I need to get my hands on a calendar._

After their walk, Aragorn had lead Asta back into the library where her language lesson was continued once more. This time Lord Elrond had taught her a while. He made Asta even more nervous of speaking in this weird language and she felt like she didn't get half of the words right even though the elf lord had smiled at her and complimented her (as she gathered from his tone) most of the time. Only a few times Elrond had corrected her pronunciation. The more time went by and the more Asta got immersed in her learning process, the more she seemed to relax in the presence of the dark-haired elf.

She was still nervous of him, but maybe not as much as she had been before.

•-•-•-•

For the next days, Asta's daily routine went by mostly with the same kind of daily schedule. After she woke up (or Eithriel woke her) she would eat breakfast in the dining hall or sometimes with Aragorn in his quarters. There were always other elves at the same time in the dining hall. Asta usually ate with Eithriel and kept her gaze on her food. She did keep a close eye on her surroundings though. She had noted that one of the 'halfling' people was also in Imladris. Asta had seen him look curiously her way more than once. She was quite interested about him too, but she didn't have the courage to approach the small man - at least not yet.

After breakfast, she had language lessons - Asta learned it was called Westron or Common Speech - with Erestor up until lunch. After lunch, she would take a walk in the gardens either alone or with Aragorn. After that, she studied a few more hours usually with Erestor, but occasionally Aragorn or Lord Elrond taught her as well.

She also found out the golden-haired elf was Glorfindel and she met the twins again as they almost as good as stormed into the library one day…

•-•-•-•

"What do I have in my hands?"

Asta was scribbling something on the parchment in front of her and didn't bother to look up when she answered. "A book."

Clearing of a throat was heard. Asta looked up and saw Erestor giving her a scolding look. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a book in his left hand. It never ceased to amaze Asta how much scolding that elf managed to do without saying one word. The look in his eyes was enough to make anyone commit their crimes. Asta quickly looked away and put the pen she had used for drawing down at the table.

"Full sentences, Asta, please. We have had this discussion before."

Asta slouched a bit on her seat. "I am sorry, Erestor."

"Let us try again, shall we?" he paused in order to let Asta process his words. At the girl's small nod, Erestor spoke again. "What do I have in my hands?"

Asta thought for a moment. A small crease appeared between her eyebrows as she turned the correct words and the correct word order around in her head.

"You… um… have a book in… your hands?"

Erestor granted Asta a smile. "Almost perfect! Repeat, please."

"You have a book in your hands."

Erestor put the book down on the table and then pointed on the wall where a quite large tapestry was hung. "Good. What is that?"

Astra looked at it. "It is a… um…a - I do not know."

Erestor took in the disappointment the girl's face portrayed. His demeanor took a change on the gentler side. "Look at me, child." He waited until Asta looked at him, biting her lip. "It is alright. You are doing well. I don't expect you to remember all the words."

Asta processed the words in her head. Then she nodded "I… an-understand." She glanced at the thing on the wall that portrayed the map of this world.

 _I really am far away from home - Earth looks so different!_

"What is… it?"

Erestor opened his mouth to answer-

The closed doors of the library were thrust open efficiently gaining the attention of both the teacher and the pupil.

"The rescue party is here!"

Asta blinked. The twins were approaching her and Erestor with almost identical grins on their faces. Asta cast a surprised look on her teacher. Erestor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder briefly as he was well aware how uncomfortable physical contact seemed to make Asta.

Erestor raised his eyebrows. "What do you two think barging in like that, my lords?"

Elrohir's grin seemed to falter a bit before he regained his composure again. Asta thought this strange, maybe the twins were intimidated by Erestor? Asta couldn't really blame them if they were. Erestor could be… persistent when he wanted to.

Elladan's grin widened. They both made a quick small bow at Asta making the girl even more astonished.

"Uh… G-good afternoon" Asta stumbled over the words. Biting her lip, she glanced at Erestor. She visibly relaxed when Erestor gave her a nod and an almost proud smile.

"Why yes, it is a beautiful afternoon, Asta."

Asta managed to give small smile to Elrohir at that.

"You didn't answer my question, and what do you mean rescue party?"

Elladan raised his hands in the air. "No need to get mad, Erestor. We thought that Asta here could use a distraction from all the studying she has done lately."

"That, and _adar_ requests you come to his study. _Something has come up._ " Elrohir changed a meaningful look with the older elf as he changed to elvish. No one wanted to worry the human child amongst them when they could do something about it.

Erestor turned to Asta. "You go with Elladan and Elrohir. No more Westron lessons today, Asta."

Asta almost looked panicked at that. "But…"

"You heard Erestor, Asta."

Asta turned her gaze to the door where Aragorn had appeared. He looked tired, Asta noted. At once the girl turned her gaze down.

"I am sorry, Erestor."

"All is well, young Asta. We will continue our lessons tomorrow. I promise."

Asta thought over the words before she nodded once. She was still studying her feet as Aragorn crouched in front of the girl. He took her hand carefully and lifted her chin up with his other hand making the girl look at him.

"All is well. You go and have fun with Elladan and Elrohir. I will come get you later. There is something I must tell you. Do you understand, what I say, Asta?"

Aragorn waited for the girl to nod. "Good. I shall see you later." He ruffled Asta's hair briefly before leaving the library with Erestor.

"Well, now let us start with the fun!" Elladan clapped his hands together.

"How do you feel about going outside, Asta?" Elrohir asked.

Asta raised her eyebrows. "Outside?"

The twins shared a look with each other. Both of them then extended one hand to the girl.

"Come. It is time for you to see more of Imladris than this house."

For a moment Asta just stared at the elves' hands. So much time passed that Elladan and Elrohir started to think the girl would run from them instead. They watched as her face showed signs of internal battle. Finally, she seemed to come to a solution.

"Okay", she said in her own language, making both males wonder what she had said, but taking it was an affirmative answer as Asta placed her hands on theirs. She allowed the twins to pull her up.

•-•-•-•

Elrond stood on the balcony in his study. His hands were clasped together behind his back and the corners of his mouth turned up as his eyes caught sight of the trio in the courtyard. His sons were making great efforts to get Asta laugh. The small smile on Elrond's face widened for a moment as he saw Asta giggle at something Elrohir said - and also probably because of the expression that took place on Elladan's face after Elrohir had spoken.

Elrond turned back to his study when he sensed the approaching three males from the corridor. His door was open so he saw when Estel, Glorfindel and Erestor halted in front of the doorway.

" _Please, come in. Estel, could you please close the door after you?"_

Elrond waited until Estel had closed the door and had settled to lean against the wall. Glorfindel sat in one of the chairs as Erestor just stood nearby, his hand partly resting on top of the backrest of another chair.

" _Has something happened, my lord?"_ Erestor asked.

Elrond stepped fully into his study, glancing towards the trio in the courtyard for one final time before they disappeared behind a building. They were going towards the stables.

" _You could say so, Erestor. My patrol just slaughtered an orc pack too close for my liking."_ Glorfindel said. He had a solemn look on his face. Erestor turned his head towards the other elf.

" _And how close is 'too close for your liking', Lord Glorfindel."_

Glorfindel quirked his lips at that. " _Close enough that it's making me more than slightly worried but far enough that our borders remain safe."_

Elrond sat on his desk chair and steepled his hands together under his chin. " _There are more and more orc sightings being reported. I am worried about what this means and I sense a great darkness looming in the shadows."_

It was quiet for a long moment before Aragorn cleared his throat. " _Lord Elrond, may I request that we proceed to the real purpose of this meeting?"_

Elrond looked up at him, studying the man he had come to see as his son over the years.

" _Yes, of course. Glorfindel, Erestor, I have called you here because of a matter that we have neglected..."_

•-•-•-•

"I believe that every bad day I have ever had were all worth going through, brother", Elladan said and he had an amused expression on his face.

Elrohir's eyes held the same spark that his brother's. "Indeed." He then held his hand out for Asta. The girl stood in awestruck, mouth slightly agape, a safe distance away from the stall and the twins. And the horse.

"Come, Asta. You needn't fear. The horse will not bite you."

Asta had been staring at the chestnut mare not daring to take her eyes away in case the animal suddenly decided it didn't want to be in its stall. Asta had never been this close to a horse before in her life. Sure, she had read about horses (just like most of the girls she went through the 'pony-phase' a couple of years ago). She had seen movies about horses and she had seen them from a distance through a car window and she had seen some competitions on TV. Yet, now that Asta was face to face with a horse, she was just as much wary of the animal as she was fascinated by it.

Slowly, Asta turned her eyes to Elrohir. She swallowed. "You promise?"

"We promise, Asta. Look, she is very nice and she wants to know you", Elladan responded with an encouraging smile.

Asta's fingers played with the bracelet as she took a cautious step forward. Then another. She placed her hand on Elrohir's and squeezed his hand hard. The dark-haired elf only smiled at her and gently pulled her next to him and right in front of the mare that was now stretching its neck as far as the stall's door allowed.

"It's okay. Here, put your hand up like this and let her greet you." Elrohir guided Asta's hand palm up towards the horse's muzzle. Asta froze and her breath caught her throat.

Elladan glanced worriedly at her but before he could say anything, Asta let out the breath she was holding and her rigid body visibly relaxed.

Asta let out a small giggle when the horse touched her palm's skin. She raised her other hand slowly to stroke the horse's forehead. It leaned against her touch making the girl smile.

 _Well, at least this one seems to like me._

Elladan and Elrohir changed looks and grinned. Both were happy with their accomplishments today. They had managed to make the girl, who was still wary around elves, laugh more than once on their way to the stables. That, if something, was counted as a win in their opinion. Asta was way more relaxed in their company than she had been before.

Elladan stepped next to Asta and patted the horse's neck. He smiled at Asta who glanced at him and granted a small smile of her own before she focused her gaze back on the horse.

"It is… beautiful", Asta said struggling a little to remember the word she was looking for.

"That she is. Would you like to know her name?"

Asta glanced at Elladan again, this time from the corner of her eye. Elrohir, who was now standing behind his brother, could almost see the wheels turning in the girl's head when she thought over the meaning of the words.

Elladan made to repeat his question after a while, but before he could do that Asta nodded.

"Yes, please, Lord Elladan."

Elladan smiled. This was the first time that Asta assigned the twins so formally. Deciding that it was a matter to be covered later, Elladan moved his hand to scratch the mare between its eyes. Asta pulled her own hand away.

"Her name is Sírdal."

"Sírdal", Asta repeated and raised her hand again to scratch the horse. Sírdal's ears moved as it listened the girl speak its name. Then the mare gently pushed the girl with its head. Asta startled a bit but relaxed quickly.

"Ah, brother, it seems we were correct", Elrohir said, smiling as he watched Asta laugh and pet the horse.

" _Sirdal is a perfect choice."_ Elladan agreed.

" _Aye. Still, this does make one wonder once more where this girl came from. It's almost as if she hasn't seen a horse before."_

" _As strange as it sounds but I don't think she has."_

"There you are."

All four (Sírdal included) lifted their gaze to see approaching Aragorn. The man had some wrinkles of worry on his face but they vanished behind a smile as he saw Asta with the mare.

" _Elrohir, Elladan, thank you for watching over her."_

Elladan clasped his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. " _Any time, Estel."_

" _Of course we wouldn't refuse"_ , Elrohir chimed in _. "She is a quite entertaining young lady."_

Asta frowned and turned away from Sírdal. She hated it when the elves switched to Sindarin in front of her. She was just barely understanding what was spoken in conversations in Common Speech and it frustrated her to not understand what was said in her earshot. The switch in Sindarin seemed to happen more often these days when she was around and honestly? It led Asta to only one conclusion: they were speaking about her.

"What are you speaking about?" Asta finally asked, drawing the males' attention back to herself.

Aragorn stepped forward and ruffled Asta's hair. She didn't mind anymore. At first, Asta hadn't liked the small gestures of affection Aragorn seemed to pamper her with, like the hair ruffling, and the occasional pat on the back when they were studying. Now she was used to it and it made Asta feel safe on some level. She knew that Aragorn cared about her. Maybe at least some of the elves did too, but Asta was still at most ease with Aragorn. Erestor and Eithriel were probably the only exceptions among the elves that she trusted almost as much as she trusted Aragorn.

"Forgive us. We are accustomed to speaking in Sindarin with each other."

Asta slightly squinted her eyes and looked up at Aragorn. "You talk about me."

The twins burst out to laughing and Aragorn had an expression of both apologetic and amusement.

"Yes. We were talking about you - No, do not look at me like that. We were not speaking ill of you."

Asta crossed her arms. "No bad?" She asked, not quite sure she had fully comprehended the meaning of Aragorn's words.

Aragorn's mouth quirked upwards. "No bad." Asta squinted her eyes more as if she doubted his words. Aragorn cast a quick look at the twins who chuckled and raised their hands up.

" _Oh no, Estel. You are on your own with this one"_ , Elladan smirked.

" _I have to agree with my brother. This is between the two of you"_ , Elrohir said, a smirk playing on his lips as well.

Asta glanced at the two elves momentarily as they spoke once again in Sindarin. She didn't know why but for some reason it pissed her off more than before.

Elrohir, who noticed the change in the girl's emotions, was quick to speak. "And so we did it again. Forgive us, my lady?"

"We are sorry. I promise we shall try to speak in Common Speech when we are with you", Elladan said.

Asta couldn't help the small switch of her lips when she saw the pleading puppy-eye looks on the twins faces. She feigned an annoyed sigh. "Okay - I mean, yes, I forgive you", she corrected herself shaking her head.

"We are glad to hear that. Now, if you will excuse us, our services are required elsewhere", Elladan said. They shared their goodbyes and the twins left leaving Aragorn and Asta with Sírdal.

Aragorn patted the horse and watched as the girl returned to watch the animal in awe.

"Do you like her?"

Asta reached her own hand to stroke Sírdal between its eyes. "Yes, I do."

"That is good to hear", Aragorn said with a smile. "For she is yours."

Asta's head snapped to look at him with her eyes wide. She must have heard wrong. Surely, Aragorn hadn't said what she thought he had?

"Can you repeat...please?"

Aragorn chuckled and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Sírdal is yours." He emphasized his words by pointing first at the mare then at the girl.

Asta couldn't believe it. Did she get her very own horse? She gazed from Sírdal to Aragorn and to her surprise her eyes started to water. "M-mine?"

* * *

 **Another thing you should know: I have been having problems with my laptop these last couple of weeks. My dad thinks that it's the hard drive. I hope that this doesn't break because I can't afford a new computer at the moment. However this does not mean the end of this story, I will finish this even if I can't use more than my phone :D**

 **I will try and get the next chapter to you next week!**


	7. Unpleasant Surprise

**I know I said next week... *slams head on the table repeatedly* Bad Azure, bad. I had to try to write something else for a change but this story just seems to keep pulling me back harder - so good news is that while I forgot to update this chapter earlier, I have written ahead and I'm currently writing chapter nine, and I'm already halfway through! Another reason I didn't put this up earlier was that I wasn't quite sure where this thing was headed, but now I do, so here we are :) Oh, the things to come...**

 **I have sent replies to reviews for those of you who I can, please tell me if you haven't received my reply! :)**

 **For** _Guest **:**_ **Thank you for your kind words! I'm happy to hear you have liked this so far and here's the next chapter for you :)**

 **For** _SortinHat_ **: Honestly, I'm not sure what you are getting at with your review. I know my English isn't perfect but I will, at least hopefully, improve over time. And I'm not trying to _rescue_ anyone with my writing. If you don't like this fic then don't read it. I can't please everyone, and I'm not even trying to. **

**Things are getting rather hard for our poor Asta, but as someone has said at some point in time, things must get harder before they get better. Hopefully, Asta will forgive me... eventually...**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven** _Unpleasant Surprise_

* * *

" _Asta! Get up - I'll be leaving in twenty mins!"_

" _Yeah, I'm up!" Asta called through closed eyelids as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. Next thing she knew someone was shaking her from the shoulder._

 _With great effort, Asta opened her eyes to meet her uncle's._

" _Hey, kid. Geez, you look like a zombie, did you sleep at all last night?"_

 _Asta forced herself to sit up. She rubbed her eyes in hopes of getting them to stay open. "I don't know."_

 _Her uncle briefly rubbed her back before he stood up._

" _This can't go on like this. I'm getting you help."_

 _Asta was suddenly wide awake. She jumped up from her bed and glaring at Aaron she pointed him with her finger. "I already told you I don't need help! I'm fine!"_

 _Aaron shook his head. "No, you're not, kid."_

 _Asta squinted her eyes and made to open her mouth but her uncle stopped her._

" _You know what? I don't need to deal with this right now. Get dressed and get your schoolbag, I'm driving you to school. You have ten minutes."_

 _With that, he left the room. Asta clenched her fists and glared at the doorway her uncle had gone through. "What about breakfast?" She yelled after him._

" _Grab a banana. You can eat it in the car!"_

" _Whatever", Asta muttered as she went to the brown cardboard box in the corner of the room. She started to go through it for some clothes._

•-•-•-•

"Do you want me to put a bath ready?"

Asta jumped at the voice of Eithriel. She quickly wiped her eyes and faced the elleth. The smile felt like a grimace on her face. "No, thank you."

"Something is wrong."

 _Yeah, you cut right down to the cheese, Eithriel._

This time, Asta tried harder to smile convincingly. "I am good. I just… want to be alone."

Eithriel looked far from convinced but she nodded anyway and made to leave Asta's room. She stopped by the door. "If you want to talk, I am here."

Asta nodded. She was afraid that if she talked she would start crying again. It was the nightmares' fault.

She kept seeing them. She saw the creatures that had attacked them. In her dreams, they got to her, and they killed Aragorn in front of her all over again. Sometimes the boys from Fayburn made their appearance.

But by far the worst dreams were those of home. More than once she woke up crying silently as the dreams served to make the ache in her chest worse.

•-•-•-•

Four weeks.

That was almost the amount of time Asta had spent in Imladris. Most of the time she had been studying with Erestor or talking with Eithriel or Aragorn. Her progress in Westron was incredible. By the end of the fourth week of active learning and absorbing the new language, Asta was more than capable of taking part in conversations spoken in the common language.

She was capable, yes, but she didn't.

She gave polite and formal answers to anyone who addressed her, but that was just about it. When Elrond, Erestor, Aragorn or even Glorfindel tried to coach Asta into telling something about her past life or her interests, she would only answer vaguely and then focus on her meal.

Food was another matter. Aragorn and Elrond both kept a close eye on the girl during meals. After coming to Imladris the girl had started to get more color on her face and her body developed a healthier look to it. Until it changed.

Recently, Asta ate just enough to keep her hunger barely under bay. Elrond knew this and as a healer and one who had taken the girl's wellbeing to his heart, the Half-elven could not watch it from the sidelines.

Asta was ready to start crying right that moment when Elrond one night insisted she put more grapes and other berries on her plate. Asta forced herself to stay calm and swallowed the tears back as she did what Lord Elrond asked her to and emptied her plate.

Asta almost felt sick after eating. As soon as she was finished she asked to be excused and left to her room as quickly as she could.

When she reached her room she doubled over clutching her hurting stomach. The dull pain, the knot that twisted her stomach and took away her appetite, had been there for days.

She pressed her palms against her closed eyelids.

 _I_ won't _cry! Stupid crying wimp, get yourself together! Why am I like this? Why does it hurt so much?!_

Her breathing became shallow as she paced the space between her bathroom door and her bedroom wall. Hot tears burned her eyes and she tried with all her might to keep them at bay.

In her mind questions and doubts were racing faster than she had time to comprehend.

"I just want to go home!" She yelled suddenly to the empty air around her. She picked up her hairbrush from the dressing table and threw it onto the wall. The wooden backside of the hairbrush cracked satisfyingly.

That was when she heard them.

Elves were singing somewhere outside and their melodic voices carried to her ears from the open balcony door. It wasn't the first time she heard the elves singing. Yet, this time felt different. It was almost as if the singing and the words that she didn't understand, penetrated her whole being making their resting place in her heart. The words almost seemed to ease some of the ache she felt. Suddenly exhausted, Asta slumped on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chin. Her grandmother's words rang clear in her confused thoughts: _Do not close your heart from the world around you again, Asta._

"I don't know how not to, Nan."

•-•-•-•

"We have not had a chance to speak lately", Aragorn said as he watched the girl pick up a pebble from the path they were taking down to one of the smaller cascades.

Asta studied the pebble, slowing down her earlier rapid walk. After a moment she dropped the piece into a small pouch she had hung on her waist. She glanced at Aragorn from the corner of her eye and shrugged.

"If you say so."

Aragorn frowned at this. Lately, Asta had been even more withdrawn to herself than she usually was. Sírdal and learning how to take care of the horse seemed to be the only thing these days that brought a genuine expression of even some kind of peace on her face.

"How do you fare, Asta?"

Asta shrugged her shoulders again, kicking a few pebbles down the path and keeping her gaze directed to her left towards the gates and larger waterfalls. Well, she would have kept her gaze there had it not been for Aragorn, who halted her by her arm and turned the girl to face him. When Asta kept her eyes on her feet, Aragorn gently grasped her chin and lifted her head.

He searched her eyes for something, his own grey ones holding a gentle look in them. "I must insist a verbal answer."

"I-I…" she started, but then her lips frowned. "I am not good", she whispered.

Aragorn lowered himself to Asta's level. "I know. Come here, _henig._ "

Asta allowed Aragorn to pull her against his chest and wrap his arms around her. After a few seconds, the girl lifted her own arms around the man's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

When they pulled apart, Asta wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wet your shirt."

"I care not about the shirt, Asta. I want you to tell me what it is that hurts you so."

Asta's fingers went to her wrist and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Aragorn stood upright when the girl didn't answer. Asta saw the sad look in his eyes and it made her feel guilty. The last thing she wanted to do was make others sad - she was miserable enough on her own.

"I cannot and will not force you to speak. However, I know from experience that sharing what troubles one's thoughts with someone one can trust, helps. If you want not to speak with me, I understand." Here Aragorn took a break, letting Asta process his words since he needed to be sure the girl understood what he was saying. "The only thing I ask is that you speak to somebody about how you feel."

Asta had started to bite down on her lip harder and harder as she listened to the man who had done nothing than healed her and kept her safe. By the time Aragorn was finished, Asta tasted blood in her mouth.

 _Now I feel really bad. What if he thinks I don't trust him enough to tell? This is such a mess…_

Asta couldn't do that. She couldn't let Aragorn think that she didn't trust him. She hesitated before looking up at Aragorn. "I keep... dreaming about that n-night when t-those - I do not know what they were - attacked us." Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she took a deep breath. "T-they hurt you and you c-can't save m-eeh", Asta's voice broke at the end.

Immediately, she was lifted up from the ground and Aragorn stroked her hair with his other hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, Asta." Rocking the girl slightly in his arms, Aragorn started to hum a song his mother had used to sing to him when he was just a little boy.

•-•-•-•

There was knock on Elrond's study door. "Come in," he said as he looked up from the letters he had been sorting.

He was surprised when Eithriel poked her head from behind the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Elrond, but young Asta says there is something she needs to tell you."

A small crease of worry made its way on his face as Elrond lowered the papers from his hands. "Please, tell her to come in."

Elrond watched how Asta cautiously stepped into the room, her eyes quickly surveying her surroundings. The girl seemed to be frozen on her spot next to one of the chairs he had in his study. Elrond thanked Eithriel who nodded and left the study.

The way Asta bit down on her lip spoke volumes to the Lord of Imladris even if he hadn't sensed the nervousness in the air surrounding her. He gestured to the chair. "Please, sit."

The girl sat down and grabbed the armrests tightly. Elrond knew that even though Asta had lived among the elves for some time now, she was still very careful and nervous around most of them. Right now, Asta was nervous of him.

Elrond shifted so he was leaning relaxed against the backrest of his chair as he observed the child in front of him. He saw how Asta's fingers stroked the colorful twined bracelet and the way her eyes were looking at everything but him. He saw the swirling pool of emotions on her face even though she tried to remain stoic.

"That is a beautiful bracelet", Elrond said with a gentle voice. Asta jumped slightly, then glanced at the bracelet herself. Her lips formed a fond smile when she looked at it. As if she got courage from the thing, Asta lifted her gaze to meet Elrond's.

"Thank you. My cousin gave it to me when-" she halted her speech abruptly and her face turned sad. "After our… Uh… grandmother passed."

"I am sorry to hear about your grandmother. Am I correct to assume you were close?"

Asta blinked and Elrond saw the moisture in her eyes when she replied. "W-we were. She and Gramps looked after me after mother and father…" She trailed away as she struggled to find the words she was looking for.

Elrond's expression turned more sympathetic. "I understand." Sensing the girl's growing discomfort for speaking of the people she had lost, Elrond decided it best to change the subject. "You wanted to tell me something, Asta?"

Asta shifted on her seat. "I- Yes, my Lord. I-I wanted to say I am sorry. I have been rude and… not respectful these past few days." She made effort in looking Elrond in the eye while she spoke the words 'I am sorry.'

Elrond's face softened as he stood up and walked around his table graciously. He crouched in front of Asta and locked his eyes with hers, and so, keeping her gaze captive. "There is nothing to forgive, Asta", he said with such kindness in his voice that Asta's eyes started to sting. "For everyone who you have been in contact with knows when they see one with a troubled heart."

Asta was almost startled by his words. "Does not make it right…" she started but her voice died in her throat when the meaning behind Elrond's kind words started to sink in.

"But I… didn't answer the questions."

Knowing that Asta meant the questions she had been inquired about her past, Elrond took the child's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't miss how the girl's hands were trembling. "You did not answer because you weren't ready to face the reality. If I were to ask you those questions about your homeland again, you would answer me now, would you not?"

Asta thought over the words. Then, slowly, her body seemed to relax and she lifted her chin. "Yes, I would."

Elrond gave a small smile at that. He sat down on the other chair next to Asta's. "Shall we begin?" He asked with a gentle voice.

Asta's face turned more serious and she started to smooth her hand over her skirt. "What is it that you want to know about… my past?"

So it was that Elrond and Asta spoke for the next hours up until the sun started to lower itself into the horizon. Previously Asta had told Aragorn and Elrond that she came from far away and she hadn't been sure that telling the whole truth would be her best interest. The young girl, after letting go most of her nervousness around the elf, noticed that it was actually quite easy to speak to Lord Elrond of Imladris. He was more than a great listener and offered words of counsel and comfort in just the right places, and Asta soon found herself telling Elrond that she suspected she was somehow transported to Middle-Earth from another world.

When Asta started to cry at the time when she spoke of her Uncle Aaron and his family (Aunt Maria, wife of Aaron's who was distant to Asta, and baby Eero), Elrond took her hands in his and stroked small circles on the back of her hands. Elrond wanted to comfort the child more but he knew that Asta wouldn't accept an embrace from him.

•-•-•-•

Elrond told Aragorn what Asta had told him. After debating different options for some time the two males came to a solution. Neither Elrond or Aragorn had any doubts that what Asta told about her previous life wasn't the truth. Elrond had seen nothing but honesty in her eyes when he had spoken with Asta, and Aragorn had known in his heart from the day he first set his eyes on the girl that she was different in more ways than one.

They decided that the fewer people knew about Asta's true origins, the better. Elrond and Aragorn shared the most important parts with Erestor, Glorfindel, and the twins. Some of the information was also passed to Eithriel who, at least for the time being, remained the only elf Asta seemed to trust completely and had formed some kind of friendship with.

When Aragorn suggested a meeting with the White Council, Elrond refused. He would tell the Lady Galadriel at some point but for reasons yet unknown to the Lord of Imladris, every time he even thought about bringing Asta to the Council's attention, a grave shadow passed his thoughts.

No, it was better to keep Asta away from any prying eyes.

•-•-•-•

"Eithriel, can I ask you something?"

The hairbrush halted momentarily before the elleth continued her task with Asta's hair. "Yes, you may. But I cannot promise I would have an answer."

Asta grinned at this. "I think you do."

Eithriel gave a kind-hearted laugh at that. "One or two braids? If you are so sure, child, go ahead and ask."

Asta put a finger on her chin. "Two, please." She then lowered her hand and started to trace different shapes on the cushion in front of her. "Why do all the elves call Aragorn Estel? Is that his name in elvish?"

"Well, you were correct, Asta. I do have answers to these questions of yours." Eithriel paused as she divided Asta's hair into two sections. She started to work on the braids while she spoke. "The name Estel is not a direct translation to Aragorn. Estel, was the name Lord Elrond gave to a boy child who had come to be under his care."

"That boy was Aragorn? Did Lord Elrond raise him?"

Eithriel tied the laces to Asta's hair. "That boy was lord Aragorn, and yes, Lord Elrond did raise him."

Eithriel stood up and put some more wood into the fire. It was getting late and as they were nearing the end of summer, the nights were getting colder after every day.

"Riel."

The elleth paused mid-movement. She turned to look at the young girl with wide eyes.

Asta's grin showed her teeth, as she had trouble not to start laughing at the utter surprise Eithriel portrayed. Maybe no-one had given her a nickname before?

"Thank you for everything", Asta said. She crossed the room and gave a quick hug to the, still surprised, elf. It took a moment for Eithriel to return the hug. Eventually, she wrapped her own arms around the girl, dropping the log on the floor behind them, and smiled.

Asta didn't know why she had the sudden urge to thank Eithriel and then go rushing to embrace her. It just felt like the right thing to do.

 _Eithriel is like a sister I never had before._

"You are welcome, Asta."

•-•-•-•

A hamburger. Or even a slice of pizza.

Those two seemed to be the only things Asta could think about today. Two nights had gone by after she had told Elrond where she came from and she was currently enjoying the warm late summer day near the edge of a forest.

While she was walking there, Asta seemed to have gained a craving for hamburgers. She would have given anything to have a hamburger from Hesburger or even a slice of pizza along with some soda.

 _Well, at least I don't have to starve anymore…_

Usually, the food served in Imladris was vegetarian based but there were days when meat was also on the menu. Just the previous day, Asta had got a chance to enjoy some kind of roasted deer meat.

It wasn't just the fast food Asta missed from home. More than once she had wished she could have a phone and a game on it to entertain her. She missed electricity the most. As much as Asta thought that candlelight was beautiful and held a different kind of power in it than a normal light bulb, she could have done with some electronics.

It was odd, when Asta thought about it, how she had adjusted to living in this kind of environment even when she herself came from a place so different. There was still a lot of things that Asta needed to learn from this world but the girl was confident she would learn eventually. After all, she had learned the language of this world and - while she did still struggle with some words and phrases - it had made living here easier.

Living in Middle-Earth might have gotten easier for Asta, but she kept getting this feeling inside her. It seemed to pull her in two different directions.

A panicky chirping sound caught Asta's attention. She rushed towards a tree where the sound was coming from.

"Oh. Hello there, little one", Asta spoke softly as she slowed down and, with extra careful movements, lowered herself into a crouching position. "Did you fall from the three?"

The small bird's whole body seemed to shake as it continued its crying. Asta heard chirping from above and looked up. There, on a crook of a branch was a nest. Asta looked at the tree trunk, then at the small bird and the nest.

Making her decision, she took off her boots. Carefully she went to pick up the small bird. "Okay. No biting, bird, you hear me?"

The bird quieted down and stared at Asta with its round black eyes. Asta kept the hand holding the bird close to her body as she proceeded to climb up the tree barefooted. When she reached the branch where the nest was, Asta assessed the situation.

The mother-bird seemed to be there as well. There were three other young birds besides the one Asta held. Cautiously, Asta dragged herself forward, closer to the nest.

"You won't come pecking me now, will you? I just came to return your baby. Yeah, here we go."

Asta watched as the young bird she let go, made its shaky way back into the nest. The mother eyed Asta warily but immediately gave food to its rescued child.

Asta's lips turned into a satisfied and happy smile. She decided to stay and watch the bird family for a while. She backed to lean against the tree trunk, her feet dangling from both sides of the branch. After a while, the mother-bird flew from the nest, though Asta saw that it didn't go far.

Asta didn't know how much time had passed as she heard the voices below her. She might not have even paid attention if the two had spoken in elvish. As it was, these two were speaking the language Asta knew. She also knew the voices.

"You must tell her soon, Estel. I believe she needs time to adjust to the thought much before you depart", Lord Elrond's voice carried to her ears.

"You might be right. I fear how she will react for I have seen how much she depends on me."

Asta froze. _They are talking about me. What does Aragorn need to tell me? Are they sending me away after all?_

There was a chuckle from Aragorn before he continued. "If I'm truthful, the girl has managed to grow on me. I think not that I can be away from her very long - _I think of her as a much younger sister… or a daughter._ "

Asta's eyebrows almost pressed together as she wondered what that last part meant.

"Asta is a bright girl. She will understand why you must leave, Estel. You can trust that I will personally keep an eye on her."

Asta couldn't believe her ears. Suddenly feeling numb she slid down from the tree. Elrond and Aragorn turned around when they heard the noise.

"Asta?" Aragorn asked in a disbelieving tone.

Elrond's attention focused on the girl's bare feet and at the same time with Aragorn, he exclaimed: "Asta! It is too cold for walking around without shoes."

Asta ignored the scolding as she stared at Aragorn. She cursed the way her eyes watered.

"You are leaving." It came out as accusing and quite venomous.

Aragorn rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things were not going the easy way at all.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Let me explain."

Asta clenched her hands into tight fists. "No! Y-you promised to stay with me!"

"Calm down, child" Elrond ordered. Asta didn't acknowledge him in any way. She just glared at Aragorn.

"Asta, calm yourself and sit down. Let me explain before you get angry with me." Aragorn frowned when the girl shook her head and took a step back.

"You run now and I will chase you down. You will not be a happy child if I have to do that. Asta, calm down _now_."

Asta heard the warning behind Aragorn's words and she gritted her teeth. "I am listening."

"No, calm down and sit first."

Slowly and reluctantly Asta sat herself down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Elrond placed his hand briefly on Aragorn's shoulder before he left the two and made his way back toward the house. He knew that this was a matter which the two needed to discuss themselves.

Aragorn sat down across from Asta. "Put your shoes back on and then we shall talk."

* * *

 **Yep, things are definitely getting harder for our poor girl...**

 **If anyone else is wondering how Asta is pronounced, just pronounce the 'a' like in the name 'Astrid' :)**

 **If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask them, either in the comments or you can also send questions in my tumblr blog which can be found under the name of azurethevampire**


	8. Goodbye and Nightmares

**Thank you so much for all those who have reviewed this story! I have sent replies to your PM, please notify me if you haven't received it as that would be awful.**

 **I also want to thank all of you who have added this story to your follows and/or favorites!**

 **Without all of this amazing feedback this story has already gotten, I don't think I ever would have written past the first few chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this chapter! (And hopefully, no one hates me for this...)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight** _Goodbye and Nightmares_

* * *

Sírdal neighed in greeting as it trotted next to the fence. A couple of other horses followed suit and neighed but they kept their distance to the girl who had climbed to sit on top of the fence.

Asta scratched her horse between its ears and let out a sigh. "If only I could ride already. You and I could follow Aragorn then." Sírdal's ears turned towards its owner and it snorted. "Yeah, you are right. He would never let us come with him", Asta continued.

She almost felt angry towards the man she had never met. This Gandalf, a total stranger who apparently was a wizard, managed to make her angry at him from miles away. She did understand the reason behind Aragorn's leave. He had made a promise to help. Understanding didn't make it any less easy, though. She wasn't even completely sure when she had formed this kind of attachment towards the man. It both, scared and confused Asta that she felt like she was saying goodbye to a family.

Asta hadn't really remembered what it felt like to have a father, but she was certain that the way she felt towards the rough looking man was how it felt. She had mixed feelings about that realization, some of which Asta didn't know how to explain.

"There you are, lady Asta!" Asta and her horse lifted their heads almost simultaneously making so a rather comical scene. Eithriel smiled a little as she put her hands on her hip. Then she grew serious again.

"I have been looking you everywhere all morning! Now, come down from there - Lord Estel is leaving any moment now."

Asta jumped down from the fence and dusted invisible dirt from the trousers she had chosen to wear that day. Then she straightened. Her expression was emotionless. This unnerved Eithriel, who didn't think any child should even know how to look like that.

"I'm here and I'm safe. But I am not coming", Asta said as she shrugged making it seem like she didn't care about the situation.

"You are not? Now, why don't I believe you, hm?"

Asta's fingers went to the wrist where her bracelet was. She lowered her head.

Eithriel let out a small breath and crossed the space between her and the girl. The elleth placed her hands on both Asta's shoulders.

"You don't want to go because you know how painful it is to say goodbye." Asta raised her head, surprise etched on her features. Eithriel let out a giggle. "Do not look so surprised, Asta. I'm not one to be fooled easily. Trust me, I understand why you think you don't want to say your farewells to lord Estel, but you need to trust me when I say that you will only regret it later if you haven't."

Asta thought over her words.

•-•-•-•

All of the anger she had felt towards Aragorn for leaving her alone in Imladris seemed to wash away from her body the second Asta saw him standing near the bridge. Elrond and the twins were there with Aragorn. She broke into a dash, leaving Eithriel behind her.

Aragorn saw the fast approaching figure behind the twins and he had just barely enough time to turn his body to catch the girl. Asta stumbled through between Elladan and Elrohir, who momentarily looked quite shocked, and struggled to stop her momentum before she collided with Aragorn. She had no such luck as she crashed to his lower chest.

 _Well, I probably would have hesitated to hug him in front of others anyway_ , Asta thought as she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around the man's middle.

"Please, come back soon." Asta's voice was muffled as she had her face pressed against Aragorn's cloak. Aragorn dropped down on one knee and returned the hug.

"I shall come back as soon as I am able, this, I promise."

He pulled back and a corner of his mouth turned up. He saw the tears shimmering in Asta's eyes and he had to push away the guilt that was rising in the back of his mind. Aragorn placed his hand on the back of Asta's neck. "When I come back, you will have learned how to ride, and then, you and I will go riding. Only the two us. Would you like that, Asta?"

Asta wiped her eyes in a feeble attempt at keeping her tears from falling. "Yeah- I m-mean yes. I would like that", she said quietly with tear-stained voice.

"Then we are to do that when I come back." Aragorn pulled the girl in for one more quick hug, then he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be on your best behavior for me, will you?"

Asta gave a tiny smile at that. "I will, Aragorn."

Asta was looking at the man's face, memorizing every little detail, as Aragorn changed some words with Elrond and the twins in Elvish. She was so determined to remember the man's features down to the last detail that she didn't even think to be offended by the language.

When Aragorn walked away, his tall form changing smaller and smaller, Asta had to force herself to stay put. Her mind almost screamed to her legs to run after him. Truth be told, she might have gone after the man had Elrond not lowered his hands reassuringly on both her shoulders.

 _It could be that he keeps a hold of me because he knows I am a flight-risk… Now I don't see Aragorn anymore. This feels so strange - just me and the elves here now._

Asta had gotten over most of her weariness around the elves lately, but sometimes they just made the girl feel so _small_. It was because the way they held themselves and because of the look of their eyes. The elves didn't look young or old in their appearance but their eyes spoke volumes of their age. It was somehow… disturbing, that they seemed so ancient but still ageless at the same time.

"Come, young one, let us get back inside." Elrond's words brooked no room for argument as he gently steered Asta in the direction of the entrance.

•-•-•-•

 _She was kneeling on the cold and wet ground. Pebbles were pressing against the bare skin of her palms and knees._

" _How could you do this to us?" Her Uncle's voice was desperate, angry, and disappointed at the same time._

 _Asta lifted her head revealing her tear-stained face._

" _N-no, please! I-I didn't mean to!"_

 _She heard the clatter of her heels before she saw the distinguished figure of her Aunt._

" _I always knew you would cause us only harm, but never could I have imagined you do something like this to_ my _son", the voice of her Aunt was full of disgust and hate._

 _Then the voice Asta had been expecting and dreading to come, cut through the air. That moment when Eero's small voice resonated to her ears, Asta felt her heart shatter into small pieces._

" _Ata", Eero cried. And to her horror, Asta saw the small figure of her cousin going further and further away from her. His tiny hand was reaching towards her and she tried to reach her hand to him, but the distance between them kept growing and growing. She couldn't even make out his features anymore. Eero was just a blurry small form, who didn't have a face._

" _Please, no! I'm so sorry…", she hiccupped._

 _Her uncle and aunt began fading too, their faces turning into a blur first. They kept fading and fading until Asta realized she couldn't see what they looked like. She didn't remember did Uncle Aaron have her beard shaved or what shape his face was._

" _No, no, no! Please, don't leave me alone!" She cried and her voice echoed back in the empty blackness which surrounded her._

" _You should have thought it before you ran away from us…" came a distant and monotone voice that resembled slightly the voice of her Uncle's._

 _The blackness washed over her, twisting her insides painfully._

• _-•-•-•_

Asta had thought the nightmares had left her alone as she hadn't had them as frequently after she had told Aragorn about the dreams with orcs (as she now knew was what the creatures' species were called) in them. Now, the dark dreams were back and Asta didn't know what to do. She was afraid to go back to sleep once she woke up crying and sometimes trying to catch her breath. Somehow it seemed that these dreams plaguing her nights were much darker and frightening than before.

She thought about talking with Eithriel but decided against it.

 _I can deal with this on my own… I just need to stay strong. I have to remember that they are just dreams, I'm safe here… and my Uncle wouldn't blame me for this. He wouldn't, really._

So it was that had Asta really seen her Uncle like he was in her own world, she would have known that he was searching for her by all means possible. Had Asta known that, she never would have let the nightmares get to her with such force. But the truth was that she didn't know what was happening back in her land and so the dreams planted that nasty little seed in her mind. That seed grew and grew after every terrible night making Asta more and more terrified to even sleep.

Asta tried her best to hide her lack of sleep, but because of one accidental collision with Glorfindel, everything fell down.

•-•-•-•

Asta covered her mouth quickly with her hand. The last thing she wanted to do was alert the elves around her to how much she kept yawning today. Her jaw hurt from all the stretching it had gone through these past days. She had barely slept the previous night. As soon as she closed her eyes, she kept seeing the faceless forms of her uncle, aunt and cousin. She had heard their accusing and monotone voices in the back of her mind, but the dream had only gotten worse from there as she saw the orcs driving their dark blades into Aragorn again and again. She had woken up with silent tears and feeling like she couldn't breathe. After a while, she had managed to calm herself and she had gone to sit on the balcony for the remaining of the night until the sun had started to rise.

Asta was caught off guard when she was suddenly yanked to her left. The grip on her arms was tight, full of power and yet gentle. She yelped as she lost her footing and collapsed against a chest.

With wide eyes and slightly open mouth, Asta couldn't do anything but stare.

"Where is your mind, child?" Glorfindel scolded and very lightly he shook her by the shoulders. It was then that Asta noticed where they were.

 _What… how did I end up here? Was I… Oh my goodness, I almost fell from the ledge!_

"I-I…", Asta stammered, suddenly frightened as she realized how close to a possible drowning she had come. Had Glorfindel not been there to see her and catch her, she might have found herself falling down a small waterfall. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry. Shh… It is alright, you are safe", Glorfindel tried to comfort the girl.

"I d-didn't… mean to, I-I swear…" the girl told through heavy breaths.

"Breathe, Asta, breathe", Glorfindel instructed, a frown etched on his features as he listened to the girl's frantic words spoken in a language that made no sense to him. Asta listened his calm words and his breathing, slowly getting her own breathing in check.

Glorfindel let the girl shook his hands away from her shoulders. He observed the child in front of him carefully. The head of the house of Golden Flower had little experience with children of men but Glorfindel had seen enough small elflings in his time to know what an exhausted little one looked like. The way Asta's eyes had sunk in and the dark circles around the eyes were clear signs that the girl hadn't slept much for days.

"Are you feeling well, Asta?" Glorfindel finally asked after Asta just kept staring down from the ledge slightly shuddering and hugging herself. Concern was evident in his tone of voice. Hearing it didn't have the reaction the elf warrior had hoped.

Asta went rigid at once. She dropped her arms to her sides balling her hands into fists. Her jawline tightened as she gritted her teeth together. Glorfindel furrowed his brow at the sudden change in the girl.

"I expect an answer."

 _What do I do? I can't tell him anything or he will tell Elrond and they will make me go to seep!_

Forcing herself to unclench her hands and jaw, Asta turned to face the golden-haired elf - and the courage she had managed to gather to tell a small lie to him, faltered as she saw the look on his face. She cast her eyes down to her feet and shrugged. "I'm all… good. Um… thank you for s-saving me. I will go now." Asta tried to get past Glorfindel, her plan being that she would break into a run as soon as she was out of his sight.

Glorfindel seemed to anticipate this, though, as he sidestepped right in front of her when the girl made the move to get past him.

"Tut tut, not so fast. I want you to come sit with me there on those stairs."

Asta went to open her mouth to protest, but decided against it. Glorfindel's tone didn't really leave any misunderstandings: it was a straight order. She would rather not find out what the consequences of disobeying him would be so she allowed the elf to steer her to sit down on one of the steps. Glorfindel sat down next to her, facing the girl.

"When was the last time you slept through the whole night?" Glorfindel asked. Asta was taken back by the sudden and direct question. She started to open her mouth, but Glorfindel continued with, "and it would be your best interest that you do not lie to me, Asta. Am I understood?"

Asta gave the male a sharp glare before looking away and clenching her hand into fists again. "Yes, my Lord", she gritted her teeth. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to seek out the comfort of someone, but her sleep-deprived self was stubborn. She didn't want to tell the truth to Glorfindel but what other choice did she have? Well, she would certainly try and lead the elf slightly into the wrong direction.

"Two nights ago", she told, not looking at him.

Glorfindel furrowed his brow. "Is there a reason you haven't been sleeping properly since that?"

It would have been so easy to admit the nightmares to him, but no. Asta just shrugged her shoulders in answer. Then she pulled her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around herself, she lowered her face against her knees.

Glorfindel sighed. This wasn't the same curious young one he had come to know these past weeks. With Asta acting like she was, he was certain that he wouldn't get anything more out of the girl.

Asta stiffened when Glorfindel suddenly hoisted her up to his arms. Panicked, she grabbed a fistful of his cloak.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She struggled to get away but had no success. If anything, Glorfindel just tightened his hold.

"Stop before you hurt yourself. Please, Asta, listen to me."

Asta stopped her struggling but kept her head turned away. Her fingers were still gripping Glorfindel's cloak tightly as she had a small fear of him dropping her.

 _Funny, I just tried to get him to drop me… What a mess I am…_

"Where are you taking me? I can walk", Asta spoke quietly.

"I know you can walk, child. I'm carrying you only because I see how tired you are and I do not wish to see you accidentally hurt yourself." Glorfindel offered a reassuring smile down at the girl before continuing. "I'm taking you with me to see Elrond."

"No! Please, Lord Glorfindel, don't tell him I have not been sleeping!" Asta tried to wiggle herself out of his hold again.

Glorfindel paused his walking and looked at the girl in his arms with a scrutinizing eye. His expression softened. "I have to seek your forgiveness, young Asta, for I cannot do what you wish."

Asta's mood sunk even lower and she hadn't thought that could be possible. She blinked, trying to get rid of the stinging behind her eyes.

They met Elrond in a corridor that led to his study. Elrond was surprised to see Asta in a verge of tears in his friend's arms.

"What has happened?" He moved closer to the two, his eyes instantly checking the child for any injuries. He frowned when Asta tried to move away from him and refused to look at either of the elves.

Glorfindel put the girl down on her own feet but kept his hand on her shoulder.

" _She isn't paying attention to her surroundings, Elrond. Her lack of sleep caused her almost to fall down one of the smaller waterfalls. She admitted to me that she has not slept through the whole night in two days, but after that she refused to tell me anything. She put up an impressing fight when I told her I was taking her to see you."_ Glorfindel seemed amused that Asta had tried to fight him so. In fact, he was impressed that there seemed to be much more physical strength in the girl that one would assume by looking at her.

Elrond closed his eyes briefly before crouching down on Asta's level. "Asta, look at me, please." He waited for her to do as he asked. The seconds passed on until, eventually, Asta turned her head to look at him, her lips tightly pressed together. Elrond softened his gaze and tone. "Why haven't you been able to sleep?"

The sound of his voice, the kindness, and worry clear in the tone, made Asta compelled to tell him the reason why. She opened her mouth but snapped it shut almost at the same instant. She couldn't explain where the sudden fear came from, but she felt absolutely terrified about telling Elrond about her dark dreams. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her rational-self knew that she was acting silly and that Elrond's worry was honest, but right now? Asta paid no attention to her rationality. She just wanted to be alone and hide from the world. That is why she shook her head in response to Elrond and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"C-Can I go to my… room?" She spoke softly and her voice was fragmentary, as she swallowed back tears. "P-please?"

Elrond looked up to Glorfindel who looked just as incomprehensive as he felt himself to be. Rising up, Elrond made up his mind.

"Very well, you may go to your room, Asta. However, I want you to stay there until someone comes to fetch you for supper, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

Elrond frowned at the hardness of her voice but decided to let it go for now. He knew that when the girl was acting like this there was hardly any chance he would get her to speak about anything. It was best to let the girl be alone for now, and let her come to seek their help when she was ready. Elrond had no doubts that Asta wouldn't come and find help, it was only a matter of time.

" _So much ache in such a young creature"_ , Glorfindel spoke softly as he looked after Asta, who seemed to hurry away from them as fast as she could get.

" _I feel it every time I look at her. For so young, Asta has had to go through too many tragic events. But she is a bright girl and she will come to seek aid from someone eventually."_ Elrond turned to look at his friend. " _I best follow her and make sure she gets to her room safely. I want to persuade her to take a nap before food but I have a feeling that would not be in my best interest."_ And despite the situation they were dealing with, both of the elves' lips turned upwards lightly.

•-•-•-•

 _No! You can't sleep! Stay awake!"_

Pain flared up at the inner side of her wrist as Asta pinched herself, hard. Going to her room had been a poor choice on her part. She didn't have anything to do in her room beside walk from the bathroom, through the lounge area, to her bedroom and back. She tried sitting down and drawing but her eyelids soon started to droop on their own accord, and Asta jumped from her seat and started to rapidly walk back and forth in her set of rooms. She was afraid that if she stopped moving, she would fall asleep.

She didn't want to see the faceless forms of her Uncle, Aunt, and Eero again, she didn't want to hear the disappointment in their voices. She didn't want to go to sleep in fear that she wouldn't see their real faces again, but as she paced, tears started to fall from her eyes and she came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh my god, no!" _I don't - I can't remember! This cannot be happening, please, no!_

Not even now, when she was awake, Asta couldn't recall what little Eero looked like, what shape was Uncle Aaron's glasses or what colour her Aunt's hair was.

" _I always knew you would cause us only harm, but never could I have imagined you do something like this to_ my _son."_

" _Ata!"_

" _I'm disappointed in you, Asta. I gave you home to stay in, I fed you, bought you new clothes and drove you to school and this? This is how you repay me? I should have known better…"_

" _No, Uncle, please!"_

" _Ata!"_

" _Stop!"_

Asta jerked awake, tears in her eyes and a scream ready in her throat. She held it back, panting as she became aware of the pounding on her door. In the state Asta was currently in, she had managed to drag the heavy stool, that usually stood in front of her desk, all the way across the room. She had braced it against the doorknob.

"Asta, are you there?" Asta recognized Eithriel's soft voice. Her throat felt like sandpaper and she didn't answer. She stared at the door, waiting it to be thrust open. The pounding on the door, made her heart pound faster. She jumped up from the lounge chair and backed away until her back hit the wall.

There was panic in Eithriel's voice now, and Asta felt guilt rise up, but she couldn't make herself to answer. She kept seeing the faceless figures, kept hearing their hurt voices. She wanted the images gone. Asta wanted to scream, she wanted to kick and throw something. She wanted to run. No, she _needed_ to run.

That's what she did. Not even noticing that the pounding on the door had stopped minutes ago, and someone was now trying to break through the door, Asta leaped over to her balcony. There was only one clear thing in her mind: She had to get out. She had to run, anywhere.

She managed to slide down to the garden and run. Everyone else was enjoying their evening meal and no one was around to see the frantic girl dashing through the bushes and fountains.

Asta ran, and ran until her legs gave away under her and she plummeted to the ground. She heard her own frantic pulse and her heavy breathing mocked her. She dug her fingers into the earth and curled up in herself. She buried her face into the grass and screamed.

•-•-•-•

" _She's gone!"_

Elrond stood up abruptly. " _What? Eithriel, calm down. Explain what has happened?"_ He forced his voice to be steady even when the dreadful feeling crept to the edges of his awareness.

Eithriel managed to even out her breathing. " _I-It's Asta. She isn't in her room! A-and I l-looked everywhere else, she is gone!"_

Glorfindel and the twins, who had just come back from a patrol, along with few other elves spurred into action. Elrond placed his hand on Eithriel's shoulder. He felt the appalling feeling in the pit of his stomach tighten its hold.

" _We will find her, Eithriel. She cannot have gone far."_

Elrond prayed they would find her before anything happened.

* * *

 **Let's hope I don't take this long to update the next chapter, eh? Poor Asta...**


	9. A Forgotten Memory

**For** _Sky Cat:_ **Thank you for your review! Glad to know you like the story so far ;)**

 **For** _Guest:_ **Thank you! Here's the next chapter for you :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine** _A Forgotten Memory_

* * *

She was so lost in her own mind that she had no awareness of her surroundings. She didn't hear the crackling sound the fallen leaves made as someone intentionally stepped on them. She didn't hear the soft calls that spoke her name. That's why she did what she did. When a hand came to rest on her back, Asta bolted upright and made a run for it.

Strong arms captured her from the waist and pulled her backwards. Suddenly, her face was pressed against someone's chest and her arms were pinned to her sides by the tight hold she was kept in.

 _It' doesn't feel bad though. It's… a hug? Is someone hugging me?_

"Focus on my voice, Asta. Come back."

Wait, she knew that voice. It was someone friendly, right? It wasn't dangerous, was it?

Something tugged at the edges of her mind. It was soothing and wanted Asta to come with it. She didn't want to stay in the dark alone, she was scared and it _felt_ safe. Whatever _it_ was. So, she allowed it to tug her back.

Everything rushed back at once, every sense hit her mind, making Asta disoriented. Her senses seemed to crush her under their weight. Someone or something let out a pitiful whining sound. Asta though briefly that someone must be in great pain before her thoughts became fuzzy again.

Asta didn't realize that she was the one who wailed.

She managed to focus on his voice first. It was warm and kind, like the air on a summer evening, and it was also strong and powerful at the same time.

 _Elrond…_

Asta's fingers curled tighter around the fabric her hands were now pressed against. She felt… numb. At some point, she grasped that she was the one crying, and she tried to stop, but her whining only rose in volume momentarily.

Elrond pulled her tighter against himself, murmuring soothing words in Common Speech between the words in Sindarin that he hoped were helpful to Asta.

Asta's tears didn't subside until she lost control of her breathing. She latched onto Elrond more tightly then, her eyes going wide as she struggled to get air in her lungs. She listened to Elrond's instructions, which her mind barely comprehended, and slowly she calmed down. Asta slumped against Elrond, burying her face in his robes again as she hiccuped from all the crying. Elrond kept one hand on her back while he stroked the girl's hair with his other.

When Asta felt him press a kiss on the crown of her head, she wound her arms under his robe and around his middle. Fresh tears started to burn her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry! I-I'm so sor-ry" she sobbed.

"Asta, please, take a deep breath for me… Good girl, exactly like that." Elrond stroked her back and let his words sink into the girl's still confused mind. "Please, Asta, try to speak in Common Speech, can you do that?"

Asta sniffed and tried to get a better hold of the mess that was her thoughts. She hadn't realized she had slipped into her native language. She racked her brain for the right words in Common Speech.

"Sorry… I am… bad", she whimpered.

Elrond immediately pulled Asta slightly back searching her gaze. Asta clutched his robes tighter, afraid that he would leave her alone. But Elrond locked his gentle eyes with hers, making it impossible for Asta to look away.

"Nay, you precious child, you are not bad. You are confused and in pain, and yes, you made a wrong choice." Elrond wiped away a tear from her cheek. "That does not make you a bad person. Do you understand, Asta?"

Asta shook her head and rushed to wrap her arms back around the elf.

Elrond breathed out through his nose before he started to sing and picked Asta up. He stood up from the ground where he had kneeled down to be closer to the girl's height.

"It will be alright, _henig_. Cry it all out…" he murmured in between his singing.

By the time Elrond reached the house and the worried twins who were waiting there, Asta had cried herself out and now slumbered in his arms.

" _She is not hurt, is she, Adar?"_ Elrohir asked hurriedly as his, just like his twin's, eyes scanned Asta's small body in their father's arms.

" _No, she's not hurt. She only tired herself out. She kept saying she was bad and she said she was sorry, though I gathered not what for"_ , Elrond responded. Asta chose that moment to start whimpering in her sleep, and Elrond tightened his hold as she started to wiggle away. He quickly started singing again, driving away the bad dream that had its hold on her.

" _I best take her to her own bed. I will stay the night and ensure she will get her rest. It might be that her actions were driven by falsehood due her lack of sleep."_

Both twins nodded.

" _Tell us if you need us, Adar - or if Asta needs us."_ Elladan looked sadly down at the girl whose face was tear-stained, dirty from the soil, and splotchy. " _I wonder if she ran because she wanted to leave here?"_

" _I do not believe so, my son. We shall find our answers tomorrow, but I believe that her actions today were the results of her nightmares and sleep-deprivation."_

Elrond then left his sons and carried Asta to her room. With care he tucked the child in, shaking his head when he noted her lack of shoes, and remained by her bed throughout the night and all the way to the fifth hour of the day when the child finally stirred. And throughout the night, Elrond kept singing, lulling Asta into a more peaceful sleep.

•-•-•-•

When Asta opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her ceiling. She was confused. How was she back in her bedroom and in her own bed? She felt like she had slept for _hours_ , and for the first time in days, her head didn't seem fuzzy or her eyelids heavy.

Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Sitting up, she turned her head to see Lord Elrond sitting on a chair and surveying her. She felt heat rise up her neck and to her ears as the previous day came rushing back to her mind. Elrond stood up and poured water into a cup.

Asta bit down on her lip and fiddled with her bracelet.

"Drink this."

Asta's hands were shaking when she took the cup he offered her. Her mouth had felt dry since she woke up so she gratefully downed the drink. She almost spat some of it out, only stopping herself in time when she saw the warning look on Elrond's face. She grimaced.

"That was no water", she said with accusing tone.

Elrond's lips twitched just lightly. "Nay, it was not. It was a mixture of herbs that should prevent you from falling ill."

"Why would I-" Asta stopped herself short and looked away in shame. "Oh", she breathed out. She had gone outside barefoot and without a warmer cloak. She shuddered when she thought how much time she had spent on the wet and cold ground last night. She hadn't been on her right mind to care about the cold then but she had felt it.

The bed shifted as Elrond sat on it. "It was foolish of you to run outside with barely any clothing on you." Asta closed her eyes when a knot tightened in her stomach at his words. Somehow the girl knew that wasn't all Elrond wanted to say to her.

"Asta, look at me."

The girl shook her head first, but then slowly turned towards the elf, still not looking at him. Elrond repeated his words and this time Asta felt compelled to do as he said. She lifted her gaze to meet his and what she saw in his eyes, made her want to cry. Because Elrond didn't look mad, his eyes were kind and gentle as ever and they held the wisdom of his years in them. She felt bad because she didn't deserve it. Any of it.

"Listen to me, child. All is forgiven. You will not be punished for any of the things that took place yesterday."

"But-"

"I am not finished." Asta shut her mouth quickly. Elrond leaned in so he was more at her eye level. "You must tell me why ran away like that."

She tasted blood in her mouth and winced slightly.

"I ran… because it felt _so_ bad in here", she touched her temple and then her chest, "and in here. I felt… it was all too much. I wanted it to stop… hurting so much."

Elrod took her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. "Tell me what it is that still hurts you. No, do not deny it, child, I see the pain in your eyes."

Asta turned her head away, pulled her knees up to her chest. She grabbed Elrond's hand tighter as tears, she didn't believe she even had left, prickled her eyes.

"I-I cannot… remember, Elrond." She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I cannot remember, how they… look."

"Who do you not remember?" Elrond prodded.

"I don't remember my uncle or my cousin - and it hurts! I don't want to forget them! It means I gave up on them", she cried.

Elrond gathered her in his arms. "Your memories of your family are fading, Asta, but it does not mean you will forget who they are to you. You will always remember who they were to you, I promise you that."

"But they said I was a bad child! And they are right - I… turned them down."

Realization dawned upon him. "Asta, your dreams do not tell you what your family truly thinks about you. Yes, you feel you have let them down but consider this: Was it by your own choice that you were taken from your land, and everything you have known to be, and placed here in Middle-Earth?"

Asta was quiet for a while, contemplating Elrond's words and the meaning behind them. She frowned. "Of course I didn't ask for… this! But I am not", she trailed away, pulling her hair with her free hand as she tried to recollect the words she was looking for. "Not without blame. I-I ran away", she admitted quietly.

A small crease appeared between Elrond's eyebrows. Asta wasn't talking about her actions from the day before. He gently took Asta's chin in his hand and turned her head to look her in the eye. "What do you mean by running away, Asta?"

Asta tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat back. "That day", she almost choked, before collecting herself. She wanted to tell this - no, needed to. She had ignored her Nan's wish long enough. It was time to open her heart because deep down, she knew that while telling everything hurt, not telling anyone and only bottling everything inside her would eventually hurt more.

So she took a deep, withering breath and continued with shaking voice. "That day I got mad at my uncle… really mad, and I…" Asta closed her eyes for a moment. "I ran from the house to the forest. I… didn't even think - I was just so angry at him and I made a dumb… wish." She let out a bitter chuckle.

"I didn't mean it for real, yet I am here. All because I was…", she swallowed, "...was ungrateful little-" She stopped abruptly, not knowing a word bad enough to describe herself in Common Speech.

 _I was a total and idiotic little brat._

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I have no doubt that you were about to call yourself something bad just now, and I need you to listen to me closely for what I am about to say next."

Asta nodded slowly, somewhat uncertain if she wanted to hear what the elf was about to say to her.

"You are not bad just because you made a foolish wish. I won't lie to you, Asta, wishes are powerful things and one should always beware of what they wish for. Even with that, I do not think your unexpected appearance to this land was because of your wish. Trust me on this."

Once again, Elrond wrapped his arms around the girl. He pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"It was not your fault, _henig_ , I promise."

Asta sniffed. "Why does it hurt so much then?"

"Because you're fighting yourself, little one. On the other hand, you don't want to let go of your past, and it is alright, you don't have to let it go completely. Your past will always be part of you, no matter what, but on the other hand, you refuse to allow yourself to move on. You refuse to accept your new life in here. What you must to do is to find the middle road, so that you can live at ease and at the same time remember who you are. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Asta."

Asta had listened, with great care, every word that came out of Elrond's mouth. Some words she had a harder time to grasp than others, but after turning his words over and over in her head, Asta thought she did understand what he was trying to say.

"...I think I do." She looked up at him. "But, Elrond, I don't think I can find that 'middle road' alone."

Elrond gave her a smile. "Do not worry for you are not alone. I will help you, for as long as you need me… and even when you think you do not need me", he finished with a slight grin, making Asta blush lightly and mumble something vague under her breath. Even then, Elrond saw the relief shine in the girl's eyes.

Asta hid her yawn behind her hand before she slouched against Elrond. "'m tired… again. How can I be tired again?"

Elrond gave a light chuckle at her incredulous tone. "Past days have been rough for you, both emotionally and physically wise. It's alright for you to take a small nap, but I'm afraid I then must insist you accompany me for an extraordinary late breakfast."

"Done", Asta mumbled, snuggling closer to Elrond already half asleep.

Elrond did wake her up about half an hour later and after Asta had changed her clothes and washed her face, the two made their way to the kitchen. Before they left Asta's room though, Elrond stopped the girl by the door and crouched down. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Asta, I want you to promise me that if you ever again feel a yearning so painful that it hurts you in here", Elrond gently touched her temple with his finger and then moved his hand to her chest placing it over her heart. "Or in here, you come to find me. Do not run away like you did now, but run to me. Can you promise me you will come to find me, Asta?"

Asta looked him straight in the eye and she was surprised to see so much emotion in those grey eyes.

"I promise", she said. She meant it with every single cell in her body.

And, in the years to come, Asta did keep the promise she made to Elrond that day. Whenever the longing of her old family and home, or whenever the tightness around her chest became too much, she sought Elrond out. Sometimes they would just sit and talk with Asta cuddled against the Half-elven. Other times, Asta would just quietly slip into his study with a book to read or a notebook to write or draw in, and she would wait patiently until Elrond was finished and joined her on the settee with a book of his own to read.

•-•-•-•

Elrond had said she wouldn't be punished for running away. Well, Asta certainly felt like she was being punished after a week had gone from her and Elrond's talk. It was almost like every elf in Imladris was part of a conspiracy to not let her be alone for a single moment during daylight. The twins were suddenly more at home - not going on patrols or only going for one night - and spending more time with Asta. Not that the girl minded that really since she liked the twins more and more every day. Besides, Elladan and Elrohir were taking her to ride with them. Granted, because Asta wasn't even an average rider yet, one of the elves usually had Sírdal's reins tied to one of their saddles'.

Erestor was teaching her the history of Arda and was making Asta memorize things by heart. When Asta asked what was the point of her learning some of the larger family trees by heart, Erestor had just told her to "be quiet, child and listen to me", making Asta quietly grit her teeth together.

Eithriel had been very upset with Asta for the running away thing. The girl felt bad for the elleth who had been her very first friend in Imladris, and she tried her best to make it up to the female. So, when Eithriel had suggested Asta help her with some laundry, the girl had agreed without a second thought.

Every day after the running incident was a day full of activities for Asta, and quite frankly the girl didn't even think nothing of it during the first days. She just enjoyed the fact that she fell asleep every day feeling well cared for and without her previously usual anxiety. She wasn't born yesterday, though, so after just over a week had gone past from the incident, she confronted Elrond about it.

The Half-elven Lord had taken it his task to stay with Asta almost every night until she fell asleep - once the twins had taken his place instead when Elrond had an urgent matter to deal with.

One night, after Asta was safely tucked under the covers and Elrond had made himself comfortable with a book in the chair next to her bed, the girl turned to look at the elf with a penetrating gaze.

"I know what all of you are doing", she said.

Elrond looked up at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "I was not made aware that 'we' whoever that is, were doing anything particular. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Asta squinted her eyes at him and sat upright on her bed. "You keep me active and busy during the day so I would be tired by nightfall."

For a long moment, Elrond just observed the girl in front of him. It went on to the point that Asta started to move nervously on her spot, some of her resolve lessening. This seemed to snap the elf from his musings as he smiled at her.

"There is not much that does go unnoticed by you when you get your mind to it, is there?"

Asta shook her head in response, even though she wasn't sure if Elrond meant it in a good way or not. Somehow it managed to sound like a praise and admonition at the same time.

 _Is he trying to tell me to pay attention otherwise than when my own agenda is involved?_

Elrond's light chuckle snapped her focus back to the present. He was looking at her with what could only be described as a gentle reprimanding look as he rose from his chair.

"Back under the covers you go", he directed and lifted the covers for Asta to lie back down. He tucked her in and pressed a kiss on her head. "You must admit our plan has succeeded so far, Asta."

Asta's eyes widened a bit. "I was right?"

At Elrond's confirming nod, the girl snuggled back with a satisfied smile. "Thank you, Elrond. Good night."

Elrond sat down on the chair and opened the book starting to read it aloud. After he had finished reading a couple of pages he looked up to see Asta's chest rise and fall steadily as she slept. With a smile playing on his lips, Elrond closed the book, placed it on the table and blew out the candle.

"Sweet dreams, Asta."

•-•-•-•

"There is someone who has been waiting to meet you, Asta. I thought now would be a suitable time for you two to meet properly. Please, follow me."

Asta frowned but followed Elrond anyway without further questioning.

 _Who can it be? Most of the elves around here know me by my name…_

The girl followed the Half-elven Lord to a part of the house where she hadn't been before. Asta was astonished to find out that Imladris and the house of Elrond seemed to be much larger than the girl had originally thought. She made a mental note to start exploring around the house more when Elrond led her down to a corridor. They went past the medical wing which was the last thing Asta remembered from their surroundings.

Elrond led her to a much smaller garden than the one that could be seen from Asta's balcony. Asta noted that this garden seemed to differ from the one she was used to walking in when it came to the plants.

The air was little chilly but enough for Asta to need the thicker cloak Eithriel had provided for her a couple of days earlier. The girl saw the smoke rings of different sized circles first. First, Aragorn came to his mind, as he was the only one the girl had seen smoking in Imladris. As soon as her eyes settled down to a small man, Asta internally scolded herself for getting her hopes up.

 _Aragorn won't be back at least for another couple of months yet._

Asta eyed the male, who she now recognized to be a halfling, a bit warily. Had Asta not seen him before and the age in his features, he could have easily been mistaken as a child if one looked at him from a distance.

When the halfling spotted Elrond and the girl, a wide genuine smile broke on his face.

"Good afternoon, Master Elrond, and to you as well, young lady. What a beautiful day it is today!"

Elrond smiled. He lightly nudged Asta to stand in front of him when the girl seemed to stay hidden behind his back. "Good afternoon to you as well, Bilbo. It is indeed a beautiful day although the coming winter is present in the air. This here is the young one Estel saved and brought here. Bilbo may I introduce Asta."

Elrond grasped Asta's shoulders gently. "Asta, this here is Bilbo Baggins."

As soon as the words left his mouth Elrond felt Asta tense up under his touch.

Asta couldn't help but stare at Bilbo. Something in her mind seemed to break down as a distant, already forgotten memory whooshed back.

•-•-•-•

' _In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit' his grandad began to read. Four-year-old Asta pounced on her place and tried to look at the book in hopes of pictures. She was disappointed when there wasn't any._

' _What's a hobbit, Gramps?'_

' _Well, you will just have to listen to the story and find out, my dear, won't you.' Came his grandad's amused reply._

•-•-•-•

Asta took a step back - and bumped against Elrond.

* * *

 **There are no words to express how sorry I am for disappearing like this for a month! I can assure you this was never my intention - I got caught up with my graduation party first and then with my work! I still have next week at my current workplace and I seriously hope I have time to write more then (I should have time if I don't suddenly get another job somewhere). Now I just don't have the time or the energy after work to open my computer.**

 **This chapter is my last complete chapter and the next one is already half-written but I cannot tell you when I can finish it. Look up my profile page as I will notify there if it starts to seem the next update delays for more than two/three weeks. I will do my best to find more time to write! I think about this story every day and my fingers itch to get writing!**


	10. Training and News

**I sure kept you waiting for this long enough. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten** _Training and News_

* * *

"Asta, what is it?"

Asta shook her head and rubbed her temple. Elrond was now crouching in front of her with that same worried look the girl had become a bit too familiar with. She blinked when the elf guided her face to look at him. Briefly, she saw the worried face of Bilbo as well before Elrond forced her to look at him.

"It's…", Asta began but frowned then. She pulled her head away from the elf's hands. "There was something…" the girl trailed away and closed her eyes causing Elrond's brows to drew together in confusion.

"There was something what, Asta?" he prodded with a gentle tone.

After a moment of silence, Asta opened her eyes and gave the elf a small smile. "No, I'm sorry, it was nothing. I just remembered something." Without waiting for Elrond's possible protests, Asta quickly turned to face Bilbo.

"I'm sorry about that, Mister Baggins. I have seen you before, and it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Bilbo chuckled.

"Dear child, the pleasure is all mine. I have wanted to have a talk with you for ages now, but Lord Elrond forbid it."

The frown on Elrond's face deepened when Asta avoided looking at him. Whether by her conscious decision or not, the girl had turned herself so that he wouldn't see her face unless he himself moved. He noted how the girl's fingers were nervously fiddling with her bracelet.

"I wouldn't have been much of a company before because I didn't know the language", Asta said timidly.

Bilbo let out a kind-hearted laugh at that and patted the spot next to him in an invitation. After just a moment of hesitation, Asta jumped on the bench next to him. She kept her gaze directed at Bilbo, not daring to glance towards Elrond, who she knew was still standing just a few meters away from them. Asta could feel the grey eyes directed at her.

"I believe we could have made do somehow. But now that you do know the language could you tell me something about you? Elrond here, and everyone else too, has been disappointingly vague when I have made questions about you. I'm curious: where did you come from? It's rare that folk around here doesn't know Common Speech."

 _Wow, his mind goes about like a rocket!_

Asta had to concentrate more than usual on listening to Bilbo as he talked with a quite rapid pace. She thought it was a bit impressive from a person who seemed to be a lot older than her grandfather had been when he died.

•-•-•-•

"Can I try?"

Elladan glanced at Asta's way while Elrohir concentrated on notching his arrow. The twins had taken the girl with them to the training grounds that day.

"It's not as easy as it looks", Elrohir commented after releasing his arrow which found the center of the target relatively easy.

Asta resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead crossed the lawn over to the two males. Outstretching her arm she raised her eyebrows. "Can I?"

The twins changed looks with each other and Asta got the impression they were having a silent conversation. After a moment, they both shrugged.

"Why not. Yes, Asta, you may try", Elrohir said with a small smirk.

Elladan lifted a finger. "Wait, we need a bow with less draw weight. I'll be back in a moment." With that the elf took off to the direction of the armory, leaving his twin and a very confused girl behind him.

Elrohir couldn't help the small chuckle at Asta's confused face. He proceeded to explain that the bow he and Elladan were using was meant for people with more experience and strength and that Elladan had gone to fetch a lighter practicing bow for the girl.

"Oh", was all that Asta managed to respond.

Fortunately, she didn't have to think of something more to say as Elladan returned and offered her a bow with a lopsided grin. The bow looked quite a bit different than the one Elrohir was holding - for one, it was smaller than the other.

"There you go, Asta. Here's an arrow as well and you're ready to try your hand at archery."

Asta took the items offered to her. The twins took their respective steps backwards to give her enough space. She shifted her grip on the bow a few times. Elrohir and Elladan surveyed her making her stance. Asta's tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth as she focused on placing the arrow on the bow.

She waited for one or both of the twins to start correcting something or another about her movements. As nothing happened, Asta breathed in and out once. After calming down her nervous mind some, she drew the string back in one quick but clumsy motion. Breathing in, she became aware of how much of her muscles seemed to be at work. She breathed out, just as her arms were starting to hurt too much from the sudden strain they were endured, - and released the arrow.

The arrow flew past the haystack, that held the target board on it, missing by a few inches. It stopped its flight hitting a tree. Asta's lips frowned and her shoulders slumped. She looked up as a hand came to rest on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

Elrohir smiled down at her. "Why so disgruntled face, little one? You did great for your first try!"

"I did?"

Elrohir made a noise of confirmation. "Do you want to give it another try?"

Asta glanced from Elrohir to the bow she held in her left hand. She then looked at the target board. Determination shone in her eyes as she looked at Elrohir again and nodded. "Okay- Yes, I meant to say", she corrected herself.

Elrohir handed another arrow to Asta from the quiver on his back. The girl took it and repeated her earlier actions. This time though, Elladan stepped next to her and directed her to move her legs more apart. The girl drew the bow back with considerably less speed this time and released almost immediately. The arrow hit the haystack this time, still too far from the actual round target board for Asta's liking. She rubbed her aching left arm with a grin nonetheless.

"Wonderful!"

Asta jumped at the sudden exclamation. She turned on her heel to see a grinning and clapping Glorfindel making his way towards her and the twins. Asta watched warily as Glorfindel walked past them and went to examine the arrow she had shot. Unconsciously, she began to chew on her bottom lip. As Glorfindel seemed to be satisfied with what he saw, the golden-haired elf turned to regard Asta with his penetrating gaze.

As the silence dragged, Asta grew nervous and started to shift her weight from one foot to another.

"I have seen you watching from afar the troops' training, young Asta. I also witnessed the other day how you copied the movements you saw some of the soldiers make."

Asta felt her face heat up. She had been sure no one had noticed her those couple of times when she had snuck down to see the elves train. "I-I'm sorry."

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, child, I didn't mean to imply you were in trouble for it! To the contrary. Combining my observation from earlier and what I saw now, I believe that we should begin to train you."

"Train me?" Asta asked, awestruck. She couldn't believe what she heard!

"Yes, little one, train you." Glorfindel nodded. "Knowing how to defend yourself from enemies is a crucial thing these times. Besides that, I think you have the potential to be a great fighter if you practice enough."

Asta beamed at this and looked at the twins. "Dan and Ro, are you hearing Glorfindel?"

Both of Elrond's sons chuckled. "Yes, Asta we are hearing him. This is a great thing, too. If someone didn't say something soon I would have started to train you myself!"

Suddenly, Asta's grin faded as she thought of something. "But what if Elrond does not… agree with you, Lord Glorfindel?"

The elf addressed gave the girl a reassuring smile and patted her head gently. "Don't you worry about Master Elrond, young one, I will take care of him. You can expect to start your training soon."

Asta smiled up at the elf. She had no doubt that if Elrond tried to forbid her from training, Glorfindel would manage to turn his head around easily.

•-•-•-•

Asta pulled her thick cloak tighter around her as she continued to brush Sírdal. Looking up and outside the stable's open doors, she stopped.

"What is the date?" she suddenly asked.

The stable master popped his head from one of the pens he was cleaning. He was a nice elf whose name Asta somehow always seemed to forget. "Well, if my senses haven't left me completely, it is supposed to be the twenty-second of October."

The brush slipped from Asta's hand to the ground with a loud thud making Sírdal snort and take a side step away from its owner. "October! Twenty-second!" Asta breathed out, her hand flying to cover her mouth and her eyes going wide. She spun around to face the confused stable master. "I have been eleven for three days! How did I miss my own birthday?"

The elf scratched the back of his neck, an amused smile playing in the corners of his mouth, as he considered what to answer to the child who had taken her resume as Imladris' ward. "That is an excellent question. Perhaps you have been so occupied in other tasks that it managed to slip from your mind?"

Asta bobbed her head. "Could be… but still, how could I forget?! _Argh, my sense of time has gone rubbish!_ "

The stable master raised an eyebrow at the young one's sudden outburst. Asta felt her cheeks redden as she realized she had said the last part out loud. She picked up the fallen brush and placed it back in its place.

After considering the child for a small moment, the stable master stepped to the hall from the pen he had been in. He petted Sírdal's neck and gave a smile down to the girl. "What are you waiting for, little one? Go and tell Lord Elrond your birthday has come to pass."

Asta looked up at the elf with shining eyes. Her gaze shifted to Sírdal, who seemed to be very interested in its neighing friend outside. The stable master was quick to assure the girl that he would be pleased to take care of her horse, although he made a playful threat that it wasn't to become a habit of hers. Asta grinned, thanked the male and hurried off the stables in search of Elrond, Eithriel, twins, or Glorfindel: anyone who would listen to her.

•-•-•-•

"Whoa! Where is the fire, _penneth?_ "

Elladan scooped up the girl who ran past him, efficiently stopping her momentum. Asta offered a sheepish grin up at the elf.

"No fire, Elladan. I'm excited!"

Elladan lowered Asta back on her feet and kept his hands clasped on her shoulders. He leaned in with a curious expression and made a doubtful 'hmm' sound. "And what, if I may ask, has made you so excited that you are forgetting rules?"

"Rules? What- Oh!" She grimaced.

Elladan winked and grinned in order to make the sour look away from Asta's face. "Don't worry. If you promise you won't run inside again, I promise I won't tell anyone you broke a rule."

"I promise to try."

Elladan chuckled lightly. "That will have to be enough for the time being. Now, what are you so excited for that you cannot even stand still?"

Asta grabbed his hand and dragged the elf along her way. "We have to find Elrond and Elrohir for this too."

Elladan let the child lead him across the halls. He enjoyed the way Asta's eyes held a new spark in them, one that he hadn't seen on her before. It was a spark of life and joy that only a child could muster.

•-•-•-•

Ouch.

She rubbed her side hoping to make the dull ache disappear. This wasn't what Asta had imagined training to be. She understood that it took time before she could be anywhere near the skills the twins had. Still. The girl definitely hadn't expected to feel so much pain after a training lesson.

What caused Asta to be even more frustrated about it was that the pain wasn't even inflicted because of her mistakes during training. No, the only reason for her aching muscles was the said muscles lack of use. At least that was what Glorfindel kept telling her. He also said that it was good pain. Asta failed to see how any kind of pain could be good.

"Few more laps, Asta. You have been wonderful so far." Glorfindel gave a pat on her shoulder.

Asta let out a groan but went to pick up her pace anyway. Of all the things the elf could have started with, he had chosen to make her run laps. Although running was one of the girl's favourite sports, she couldn't stand running the same circle all around. She much preferred to go out into the forest where she could hear the trees and see her environment change. It was a small solace that at least Glorfindel didn't make her run those laps alone. He kept up a steady jogging pace next to her. Occasionally, he would make a positive comment on her progress. It made Asta feel better to know that she was doing great, and she managed to muster the energy and courage to keep going even though she was sure she couldn't continue any more.

"Glorfindel?" Asta asked after she had got a proper hold of her breathing. She was just slightly envious of the elf who had no trouble with his breathing. Glorfindel made a questioning humming kind of noise.

"Could we run in the… forest next time?"

Glorfindel regarded the hopeful glint in the girl's eyes. He chuckled lightly. "You do not like running laps, do you, little one?"

Asta shook her head and offered an apologetic smile. "I like to run in the forest."

The golden-haired elf nodded. "I shall keep that in mind. Now, that is quite enough of standing unoccupied."

Asta frowned. "What does that mean?"

Glorfindel grinned. "It means, young Asta, that it is time to get up and continue your training lesson. Come with me."

Asta became both curious and confused when instead of going to the weaponry like she had thought, Glorfindel led her away from the training grounds.

She was even more confused when they reached their destination. Glorfindel stopped by the food storages where a male elf was seemingly waiting for them. The elf with dark brown hair bowed to the pair of them and said something to Glorfindel in Elvish. Asta wandered towards a palomino horse that stood in front of a cart. The girl had no interest in following a conversation which she couldn't understand a word from. Remembering the scolding she had gotten from Erestor a few days before about paying attention to her surroundings, Asta made sure she still paid attention to the two elves behind her, as she scratched the horse between its ears.

"Asta come here, please."

Reluctantly, Asta said bye to the horse and went to Glorfindel. The elf with dark brown hair gave her a smile and she gave him a shy smile in return before facing her teacher.

"What are we doing here, Glorfindel?"

"This is where the next part of our lesson today will take place."

Asta frowned. "At the food storages?"

Glorfindel nodded and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder to guide her towards the cart. "We are going to help Cerhion here carry the last sacks of grain from this fall to the storages."

Asta eyed the full sacks in the cart with wide eyes. "They look… heavy."

"Do not worry, little one. Cerhion and I will help you, but I must insist you carry at least one sack by yourself."

Her face turned into a look of determination. Sure, Asta could lift one of those sacks and carry it the short way into the storage. It would be a piece of cake, wouldn't it? Asta didn't want to question Glorfindel's teaching methods but she failed to see how lifting heavy grain sacks benefitted her learning to defend herself. She voiced her question to the elf.

Glorfindel was willing to share his logic behind this exercise. "You have barely any muscles on your arms. Lifting heavy things will train your muscles. You are going to need to strengthen your arms if you want to shoot a bow or wield a sword. Do you understand?"

"Oh… I think I understand. I have to be stronger to be better at… defending myself?"

"Indeed. Now, let us not keep Cerhion waiting any longer for our help. Go lift a grain sack, and I shall watch you, to make sure you can manage."

Asta walked to the end of the cart. Cerhion had moved the grain sacks closer to the edge for her to reach better. She eyed the sacks with narrow eyes. Her eyes widened when Cerhion came next to her and easily hoisted two sacks on his shoulders. He looked down at her with a smirk and gave her a wink.

"What are you waiting for?" Glorfindel asked, tapping the cart's side with his fingers.

Asta just shook her head and instead of giving the elf a verbal answer, she grabbed one sack. She let out a small 'oof' as the sack fell from the cart to the ground.

 _I can do this. Come on, stupid sack, up!_

Grunting, Asta managed to lift the sack from the ground to her arms. The sack was so heavy, she took a few steps to her sides to steady herself.

"Do you want help with that?"

Asta gave a quick glare towards her teacher. "No. I… can do… this… myself", she said between her gritted teeth. She was starting to get out of breath as she continued to walk towards the storage door.

Asta exclaimed a victorious "Yeah!" when she dropped the sack onto the spot where the grains were stored. Slightly puffing, she bounced back outside with newfound energy and excitement. She carried her second grain sack on her own relatively easy but she just couldn't lift the third one. Glorfindel had lifted the other end of the back for her and praised her for doing a great job.

As the last grain sack was safely behind the closed doors of the storages, Cerhion shook hands with Glorfindel and smiled down to Asta thanking her in Elvish. At Glorfindel's translation, Asta had just given the male a smile and bobbed her head.

After Cerhion jumped into his cart and left for home, Asta looked up at the remaining elf. "What is next?"

Glorfindel looked amused. "It is certainly great to know you expect more, but our training lesson for today ended here. If I am not wrong you are going to be late soon - I wouldn't want to miss a gathering that was organized in my honour."

Panic flooded Asta at once. "I didn't realize it was that late! I have to go!"

Glorfindel's gaze following the girl was long glued to the spot where she disappeared out of sight. The warrior dared to hope that tonight's gathering would help the girl understand she wasn't alone.

•-•-•-•

"Asta, up. I will not repeat myself again."

With too much effort, Asta cracked her eyes open a little. The expression on Eithriel's face and the way the elleth stood with hands on her hips reminded her briefly of someone else. She heaved a sigh and reluctantly stepped out of the bathtub. The older female wrapped a towel around the girl as soon as she stood from the water. Asta found it amusing how Eithriel seemed to be more stressed about the night's celebration than she herself. Her first elf-friend apparently took very seriously her duty to get Asta ready for the party.

The girl had been surprised to hear that the elves were about to organize a feast to celebrate her eleventh birthday. Secretly, Asta enjoyed the attention she had been given lately because of it. It seemed that every elf who took part in planning tonight wanted Asta's opinion from ornaments to food and events. The only thing that the now eleven-year-old didn't find exciting about the celebration was the number of people that would be present.

"The - what was it called again?"

"Birthday feast?" Eithriel offered.

Asta nodded. "Yes. The birthday feast doesn't begin for another hour yet. I could have stayed in the bath a little longer."

Eithriel steered the girl to sit on the bed. "You remind me of my little brother. He used to stay in the bathtub forever after his first training lessons as a member of the guard."

Asta's head snapped up. "You have a brother? You have never… mentioned a brother."

"Oh, I have mentioned him a couple of times. Do you remember when we first met and I took you to this room for the first time?" At the girl's confirming nod, the elleth continued. "I helped you bathe that day. You were afraid, tired and stressed and I told you stories of me and my brother growing up here."

Asta smiled. "I remember your voice did help me calm down then. You have a beautiful voice, Eithriel."

Eithriel let out a bright and small laugh at that. "I'm sure I have. Time for us to dress you for the feast. Come now."

•-•-•-•

Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she shuddered. Even though the air was chilly and the cold was starting to bother her, Asta enjoyed herself. After a few long hours surrounded by too many elves (and mister Bilbo), she was finally able to escape the festivities and go outside alone.

Asta had been suspicious that she would like it at the feast. How wrong she had been. She couldn't remember a time in Middle-Earth when she would have had as fun as tonight. Glorfindel and Elrond had told her stories of some of the merry incidents they had been witnesses to. Elrohir had dragged her to dance with him; except they had done little actual dancing and more running around the hall trying to catch each other in turn. Elladan and a few younger patrol members had joined the game of tag and they all had a fun time. Elrond had shaken his head in mock disapproval but had surprisingly joined the fun by capturing Asta who had come to seek a hiding place near the Half-elven.

With the joyful feeling filling her, Asta had managed not to pay mind to her earlier thoughts. Now that she was alone her mind filled with sadness, insecurity and anger again. She was uncertain of herself and her place in this world. She was sad that her own family couldn't be here to see her turning a year older. She was angry at whoever took her away from her world and threw her here alone. Surprisingly, she was sad and angry at Aragorn too: angry and sad because the man wasn't here and had left her alone in Imladris. Asta couldn't explain to herself why she felt how she felt. She just knew that somehow she had formed an attachment to the man - he was someone for her to look up to.

 _Please hurry back, Aragorn. I need you._

Looking up to the starlit sky, the girl closed her eyes when a shooting star made its way across the stars. One teardrop escaped the corner of her eye.

Asta jumped a little when someone placed a cloak on her shoulders. Warm hands went up and down her shoulders.

"You know it's not deemed wise to wander outside in this cold weather without thicker clothing", Elrond's voice reprimanded.

"Sorry", Asta whispered. Her voice tone suggested she didn't feel that regretful.

"Is something wrong?"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Turning around Asta buried her face to Elrond's cloak. "Everything is wrong!"

Elrond placed one hand on her head. Running his hand over her hair with a gentle caress he pulled the child closer to him with his free hand. " _Avo drasto, pinig._ Cry it all out."

Cry she did. But even if Elrond holding her in his arms was making Asta feel comforted, it did nothing to the deep chasm of not belonging that was still there.

* * *

 _TWO MONTHS LATER_

* * *

Asta was feeding Sírdal when Elrond came inside. The girl stroked the horse's neck. The chestnut made a nickering sound and gave a light push to Asta's shoulder. The girl had frozen in place, not sure how to react to the sudden presence of the Lord of Imladris. This was the first time Asta had seen the elf at the stables.

Elrond gave Asta a smile and greeted Sírdal.

"I see you have cared well for your horse."

Asta nodded, finally broken out of her surprised trance. She didn't know what else to say.

"I came to tell you that I received a word from Aragorn. He says he will be back in a month's time."

A sharp intake of breath was heard and the girl snapped her head up to look Elrond in the eyes. "Aragorn is coming back?"

Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder and chuckled. "Yes, little one, he is coming back."

Asta was thrilled about the news. Of course, she was. There was so much she just had to tell Aragorn. She missed the man every day. Yet, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that also filled her with the news.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and/or reviewed this story!**

 **With this chapter, I have to announce that we are nearing the end of part one with this story. There'll be 2 or 3 chapters left of this part and then part two will start in this same story.**

 **I'm so sorry that you had to wait for this update this long. Unfortunately, I can't keep up the same speed of updating I did when I first started this story. I'll do my best to try and get you an update once a month but as I have no idea how much time my new school will take of my day I can't guarantee I can write as much as I'd love to.**

 **Just know, that abandoning this story is not my intention. I have way too much planned for these characters for that to happen :) And if I ever will abandon this story, you'll be the first ones to know, I promise.**


	11. Misdeed

**A/N: Happy early New Year to all of you! Sorry, I couldn't get this chapter for you in time for it to be a Christmas present :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven** _Misdeed_

* * *

Asta groaned as she collided with the ground not so gently.

"Again", she said and stood up without taking notice of the hand her teacher tried to offer.

Glorfindel opened his mouth, then closed it again with a shake of his head. The elf took a step and another backwards to give the girl more room to move. They had been training for the past hour now and the balrog slayer was ready to end the lesson.

As much as he hated to think that way, he had to admit Asta did a poor job today. The girl seemed to be out of focus. Glorfindel had taught Asta the basics on how to get free from different holds at the very beginning of their lessons all those weeks ago. Today was just for a recap. The male knew for a fact that his young pupil knew exactly how to fight him back. However, she appeared to fail miserably at getting free from the simplest of holds today. Glorfindel saw that the girl's mind was somewhere else than the present time.

He was willing to give Asta one more chance to get her act together.

Asta tried her best to focus, but her thoughts were jumping all over. She knew that her instructor would unlikely to let the lesson continue this way much longer. She also knew that everything would go much smoother if she just could get some sense into the mess that was otherwise known as her feelings and thoughts.

She found herself getting even more distracted trying so hard to focus on evading Glorfindel that she started to grow frustrated. That frustration in turn only managed to jumble her mind even more; the vicious circle was ready.

In her internal struggle to get her focus into the lesson, Asta failed to notice her teacher had changed tactics. If she had had both her eyes and mind on her opponent, she would have had enough time to dodge and act on the attack.

Asta's heart rate spiked and she let out a shriek as Glorfindel hoisted her up on his shoulders in one swift motion. Before she even had the chance to protest, Asta was spun on the floor again, this time her back against his chest and her hands neatly tucked in one his. He lifted her up from the ground just enough that her toes only grazed the ground.

Glorfindel loosened his hold and turned the girl around. Grouching at her level, he took Asta's hands back to one of his while his other hand cupped her face. "Do you see why it's crucial you focus in the present in a time of fight?"

Asta swallowed. She felt like crying because she did know how crucial it was to not lose her focus. She couldn't even let herself think what could have happened if it had been a real fight situation and someone with malicious intents had been attacking her instead of Glorfindel.

"I-I'm sorry."

Glorfindel's gaze hardened and his tone became heavy and strict. "Sorry does not help you in a real situation. In reality, it is a matter of seconds. You cannot lose your focus for one single breath during a battle or you will be hurt - or worse."

Tears flowed on Asta's cheeks at Glorfindels harsh, but true words. "I-I know. I'm sorry!" She wiped her face desperately trying to get herself back together.

Glorfindel softened his features once again and wiped the remaining tears from the girl's face with the pad of his thumb. Then he pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Where is your mind being held captive today, at the expense of your observation, hmm?"

Asta sniffed. "Everywhere", she said.

"Ah, I see. Shall we talk about that everywhere?"

The girl was quick to shake her head. "No, thank you."

Her teacher quirked an eyebrow at her but decided to leave it at that. Instead, he just offered her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You are not alone, _penneth_."

Briefly, Asta tightened her arms around the golden-haired elf. She was more grateful to him than she could ever express by her words. She wished she could tell the elf what was on her mind. The eleven-year-old knew, of course, that she would probably feel much better after sharing her troubles with someone. The only thing that stopped her from telling Glorfindel was that she felt stupid even thinking such things as she was. But she just couldn't shake those thoughts and bad feelings away.

•-•-•-•

"Munchkin!"

"What did you call me?" Asta tilted her head in confusion as Elrohir chuckled and Elladan gave a wicked grin.

"Munchkin", Elrohir repeated and hoisted the girl with ease on his back, making her giggle.

"But what does it mean, Ro?" she asked once she was secure on her friends' back, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

It was Elladan who answered for his brother. He touched lightly the tip of her nose and ruffled her hair. He took a dramatic breath in before saying in a grave voice, "It means - munchkin."

Asta glared at the elf and rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, a small smile grazed the edges of her mouth.

"Ah! There it is! That sweet little smile that we have all been missing is not gone after all!"

Asta hid her face in Elrohir's shoulder. The light shaking of her shoulders gave away that she was quietly laughing. She felt a hand stroke her own gently.

"There you go, Asta. Having fun is not that hard, is it?" Elrohir asked with a gentle voice.

Asta lifted her head up from his shoulder and grinned at Elladan. She tightened her hands momentarily around Elrohir's neck and gave a light peck on his cheek. Then she giggled.

"You two are no fun."

"No fun? Elrohir, did you hear what that little brat just said?" Elladan asked suddenly looking like he had been struck by a lightning. For a brief moment, Asta thought that he was serious but then she realised that he was just messing with her.

 _Well, this game can be played by more than one._

She quieted down and went serious. "Yes, you are no fun, Elladan", she stated. She lifted her finger to tap lightly on her chin. "Lord Elrond and Glorfindel on the other hand - they are much more fun… than you two combined!"

"Ouch! Now you are just jesting with us! Surely you can't mean that those two old and boring elves are more fun than the twin lords of Rivendell", Elrohir said.

Asta pretended to think on her answer for a moment. "Yes, I do mean it."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Asta found herself being wiped away from Elrohir's back. What followed was that the other twin took a hold of her legs while the other held her upper body. Elladan and Elrohir swung her a little, making the girl laugh. She enjoyed the butterflies in her stomach as she saw the floor moving beneath her.

"Please, don't drop me", she managed to say.

"Drop you? Never!" Elladan assured her. The very next moment, however, the twins made a move to drop the girl on her back. Asta let out a panicked shriek and looped her arms tightly with Elladan's.

A wrestling match proceeded to go into action. Asta used some of the moves Glorfindel had shown her to get herself partly on Elladan's back. Elrohir made to pry the girl away from his brother.

Elladan tried to get Asta off him as well. Surprisingly, he found out that she had managed to efficiently trap his other arm between his side and her body. If the twins really wanted to do so it wouldn't have taken much effort on their part to upper hand themselves against their young friend.

At some point, Asta realised that she was genuinely having fun for the first time in days. She laughed together with the brothers as the trio fell on the floor in one mess of legs and arms.

"Ow! That's my finger, Elrohir!"

"Will you take your smelly foot out of my face, Elladan!"

"Asta, no! Don't you dare!"

She flashed a wicked smile at Elladan whose hand she had grabbed. With deliberately slow motions she brought his hand towards her open mouth. The elf watched in horror but could do nothing to stop Asta as the same arm the girl held was the only thing that wasn't under Elrohir. His brother was surely no help as he was laughing so hard it made Elladan want to strangle his twin.

Asta's eyes twinkled as she brought the hand even closer to her mouth. Elladan tried to pull himself free, but it seemed that his brother had managed to cease his laughing and chosen to help the girl with her mischievous actions. Elrohir twisted his upper body so that he was even more on top of his brother making it almost impossible for Elladan to move at all.

"No, no! You two are evil. Little girl - I swear you'll be cleaning my room for months if you do this", Elladan tried to threaten. It didn't have the hopeful result Asta only giggled and Elladan felt his hand move just a tad bit more. He already felt her breath against his skin.

"Children."

Elrohir, Asta and Elladan froze on the spot, as that single word cut through the air. It became so silent in the room that one could have heard a pin drop onto the floor in the next room. The silence lasted only a few seconds. The trio scrambled to get up from the floor only to fall down over and over again as they managed to tangle their limbs worse together.

After the third attempt of standing up properly, Asta burst out laughing. The twins lost it soon after the girl. Asta continued to laugh so much that her eyes watered and her stomach cramped. At the point where she had trouble getting air into her lungs from the laughing, Elrond decided to properly intervene.

The Lord of Imladris was more than pleased to see his youngest protege without the shadow that had darkened her face of late.

Elrond took Asta's arm and helped the girl up from the floor. By a reflex, remaining from the time when his own children had been but small elflings, he checked the girl briefly over for visible injuries. After all, she was quite small compared to the twins and even when Elrond had no doubt that his sons didn't do everything in their power to keep Asta safe, they still weren't prone for accidents.

Elrond lightly tapped the girl's back as Asta hid her face on his stomach, still shaking from laughter. He sent a look to his sons who managed to help themselves upright again. The only response he got was almost identical grins and shrugs of shoulders. Elrond shook his head and finally let out a chuckle he had been holding back ever since walking into the surreal scene of having three people tangled in each other on the floor.

"Calm now, my child, before your stomach starts to hurt worse."

Asta looked up at him and pulled a face, making Elladan and Elrohir laugh again and Elrond to narrow his eyes. Then the Half-elven suddenly grabbed the child easily under his other arm while his other hand began to mercilessly tickle her side.

"Aaahahha! Eelrond-" Asta tried to say between her laughter but managed to get out barely recognizable words. She sent a pleading look towards the twins.

Elladan shook her head. "Nay, penneth! You were trying to bite my finger off and I think it's only fair you taste some of your own medicine."

Elrohir just laughed.

Finally, Elrond stopped his tickling attack on the poor girl. He let the girl catch her breath before whispering something in her ear. The same wicked grin Elladan knew too well from just some minutes ago returned on her face.

Elladan and Elrohir had just enough time to turn look into each other and gulp simultaneously before each was viciously attacked by Asta and Elrond.

•-•-•-•

Asta was sitting on the sofa a mug of steaming tea on her hands. A blanket had been draped around her by Eithriel before the elleth had left the room.

Bilbo was sitting on the other end of the sofa, telling the girl about his adventures with Gandalf and the thirteen dwarves. Asta listened enthusiastically and especially enjoyed the part about the dragon. She found herself comparing Bilbo's description of the Woodland Realm king, Thranduil, against the image she had of elves. She came to the conclusion that those elves in that Mirkwood must be much different than the elves who she lived with.

After Bilbo had finished telling his story, he took a sip of his own tea and examined Asta's face with surprisingly sharp eyes. "What are you thinking about, young Asta?"

The girl's head snapped up to look at the hobbit, who wore a kind, wan smile on his face. Asta went to shake her head but stopped mid-movement and bit her lip. She stared at the liquid in her mug.

"I am worried, Mr Bilbo."

Bilbo lifted his eyebrows. He might be of old age but he wasn't blind. He knew he wasn't the only one in Rivendell who had noticed the change in Asta's mood. He and Elrond had many times discussed it actually, but as Elrond had been adamant that Asta would come to him if there was something that really bothered her, the old hobbit had left it at that.

However, now he couldn't keep silent any longer. Bilbo had, in more than one occasion, noticed how Asta had zoned out when he had been telling his story. The look on her face betrayed that her mind was somewhere else than in the tale she heard.

"What are you worried about, my little friend?"

Asta took a sip of her own tea before looking at Bilbo. He saw how she hesitated before speaking. "What if-", her voice drowned out. She cleared her throat and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"What if Aragorn comes back different?"

"Different how?"

Asta shrugged. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about it. What if he is… changed somehow, and he does not want to see me anymore… or he won't like me anymore."

A dry chuckle was heard. "You foolish little girl", Bilbo said, not unkindly in any way. "Every travel we take changes some part of us somehow. Every time. There is no way around it, but it doesn't mean a negative change. Sometimes it's a small thing like you learn something new or sometimes you meet new people who change you this way or that way."

Bilbo took Asta's free hand on his. "Nothing could change Strider so much that the man stopped liking you. Trust me, I'm a bitter old man who rarely finds joy in anything these days and you still manage to lighten my day up every single time I see you."

Bilbo got surprised as Asta wrapped him into a hug. "Thank you, Mr Bilbo."

"You are most welcome, young lady."

Asta felt as if a part of the dark cloud in her mind had washed away after the talk of Bilbo. She still wasn't completely sure that she wasn't wrong to think that Aragorn might have changed so much that the man didn't want a single thing to do with the girl. More than anything else Asta feared for another thing that she hadn't told Bilbo. She was afraid that if Aragorn did come back changed, she herself would not like the man anymore. She was afraid that the Aragorn who would come back wasn't the same man who had saved her last year.

•-•-•-•

A shadow about the size of a hobbit sneaked through the stable doors in the darkness of the night - or early morning, depending on how one prefers to describe their time.

Every time the small rocks scrunched at her feet, Asta's heart jumped in her throat. Every single time a sound of some kind echoed in the air around her, the girl took a slight fright as she was sure she had been caught.

As Asta made her way inside the stables undetected, the girl allowed herself to finally relax a bit. Going straight to Sírdal's stall she buried the sudden sting of guilt she felt for what she was about to do.

Sírdal lifted her head when she heard her owner at the stable. The mare greeted the girl the same way she always did, by giving a light push on Asta's shoulder with her muzzle.

Asta scratched the animal between its eyes and offered an apple she had saved from supper that night. "Am I doing a terrible mistake, Sírdal?"

The horse just looked at her and neighed a little. Asta sighed.

 _Of course, you won't answer me. That would be just too easy, wouldn't it?_

Giving the mare's neck yet another gently pat, Asta moved towards her horse's water trough. She took a bow and quiver, which held about half a dozen arrows, from their hiding place behind the trough. She tied the quiver on her waist next to the dagger the twins had given her for her birthday.

Suddenly something moved against her leg. She let out a small shriek and quickly covered her mouth, cursing herself inwardly.

"Meoww!" The stable cat jumped into the air as well.

Asta glared at it. "Blackfoot! You stupid cat!" she hissed. The light grey cat who had gotten its name from its one black paw pushed itself against the girl's legs. Asta rolled her eyes but bent down to give the cat the attention it sought.

"Go on then, shoo, Blackfoot, go to your kittens", she said and pushed the animal gently away from her with her foot.

A horse snickered on her left and Asta looked up to see Glorfindel's stallion staring at her. She suddenly felt as if the horse was scrutinizing her, that intensive its gaze seemed to be. For a moment Asta found herself thinking of going straight back to her room like this never happened. Then she shook her head. She was going through with this. Now, before she felt too suffocated by the people around her. The last thing the young girl wanted to do was to start lashing out to everyone.

"Stop looking at me like that", Asta ordered the horse and quickly made to leave the stables before the stallion managed to make her change her mind somehow.

She needed to get away for a while. Just for enough time to go for a run by herself. Asta was fed up with constantly being supervised, she wasn't allowed to go out to the forest without an adult. The elves didn't understand that she had gone for runs alone ever since her parents' death. Running alone in nature was the only thing that sometimes helped clear her head.

Asta had been planning this for a few days now. She knew that if she was gone more than an hour and a half it would be noticed. She felt guilty doing things behind Elrond's back but she really didn't see any other choice. She reasoned that she wouldn't be gone long and wouldn't go far from the house.

Besides, she was taking precautions as she had taken weapons with her. Asta dearly hoped that she wouldn't need to use her bow but at least she didn't go by herself unarmed. That was one of the first lessons Glorfindel had hammered into her head. She was to never travel outside of Imladris's borders alone without something she could use as a weapon. Granted, Asta would remain well inside the borders as she had no intention of colliding with possible enemies.

Asta still wasn't quite sure how she had managed to smuggle the bow, quiver and arrows from the armory to the stables. She wasn't about to question it too much though or she would start to think that she had been caught after all and someone was just waiting to jump on her and tell her to go back to sleep.

Asta moved swiftly and as quietly as she could across the fenced pasture. She thanked her luck that the moon and stars were giving enough light for her to see where she was going. The only downside was that the clear night made it easier for the guards to spot her as well.

When Asta made it across the pasture safely, she climbed on top of the fence and jumped onto the other side. For a minute or two, she remained crouched on the ground, listening closely. No sounds were indicating that her disappearance had been noticed.

 _Clear so far then._

If Asta was completely honest with herself, she was pretty proud of herself. She had managed to sneak from her room at night without anyone noticing and she had managed to outsmart the guards as well.

Soon her character had disappeared through the trees into the forest. As soon as she was behind the coverage of the treeline, Asta broke into a run. She kept a close eye on the ground as to not accidentally stumble on some root or rock. With every step she took, she felt a tad bit lighter. The fog around her mind seemed to dissolve slightly with every breath she took.

After some time, Asta stopped and leaned on a tree. Panting, she looked around her. She knew where she was. This was by the path the twins had taken her riding once. Asta was glad she knew how to get back home as she had been worried she would run too far in her excitement.

Sitting down on the ground, Asta looked around her. The forest around her was slowly waking up to a new day. Some birds were chirping somewhere deeper into the forest. The dark night sky was pierced by the light of the rising sun in the horizon. Asta admired the view but thought in a panic that she had already been gone longer than she had planned to. She had to be back before anyone noticed her being gone at all.

But just a few more minutes of admiring the sunrise wouldn't do any harm, right?

•-•-•-•

Asta awoke with a start.

For a brief moment she got confused about her whereabouts, but when her memories cleared again, the girl jumped upwards so hastily it would have impressed many.

"Oh no, this cannot be happening", Asta muttered. She tugged at her earlobe so hard that it actually hurt.

 _Why did I have to fell asleep now of all times?!_

The sun was up and in her gut, Asta knew there was absolutely no way that her absence hadn't been noticed in the house of Elrond by now.

The girl cursed herself so much. Surely, she would be dead once she went back. There was no way Elrond was going to look through his fingers this stunt she had pulled. Knowing she should head back before someone came and found her, Asta picked up her bow from the ground where she had dropped it before her inconvenient nap.

The crunching of leaves made Asta stop mid-step. Suddenly, her heart was thumping fast. Had she actually even woken on her own accord, or had someone - or something, woken her? All her senses seemed to sharpen up after that scary thought.

Her hands were shaking when she grabbed her bow tightly and struggled to notch an arrow.

"Who is there?" She asked and winced physically at the sound of her own voice. The same sound repeated and this time Asta pinpointed the source of the sound. It was feet against the soil. "I-I'm armed!" she found herself saying, her voice hitching at her throat.

"Greetings my friend! What a beautiful morning, is it not?"

Asta took a step back and pulled the string on her bow. "Stop."

The male who had proceeded to come out behind the trees was clearly an elf. But this elf was not one Asta recognized and his speech pattern was different from the speech of the elves of Imladris. The elf had light hair that hung loosely on his shoulders and back. Asta noted the bow and quiver on his back and daggers tied to his belt under his grey cloak.

The strange elf inspected Asta closely in a way someone would look at a scared animal.

"We are not here to hurt you, child", he said, holding his hand up.

Only after his words, Asta noticed the old man who had appeared behind the elf. The man wore all grey and had a hat that brought wizards to Asta's mind. The man was calmly leaning against his staff like he wasn't afraid at all. Asta realised that her chances out of a fight with these two were nonexistent.

Asta's mind was racing as she tried to find a way out of the situation. What if these were just travellers who had come to greet Elrond?

"Point that arrow somewhere else, child!" Asta recoiled at the grave voice of the old man. Hesitantly and to her utter surprise, Asta found herself obeying the man. She lowered her bow but took a step back and still held the weapon in a way that she could shoot the arrow in a seconds notice.

"Who are you?" Asta asked, her eyes dancing between the two strangers.

The light-haired elf bowed gracefully. "Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. It is a pleasure to make acquaintance."

 _Mirkwood? Isn't that the place from Bilbo's story?_

Asta had no time to voice her thoughts as the elf continued. "And this is Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know our names, yet we do not know yours, little girl."

It was clear to Asta that the two expected her to tell them who she was, but she hesitated. Was it really good idea to tell two strangers who she was? What if these two didn't have good intentions after all?

"I should go…" she said taking a step and then another backwards.

"Go where, if I may ask?" Legolas inquired.

"Home. I'm not supposed to be here, talking to strangers." Asta's voice was barely above a whisper as she suddenly remembered again what evidently waited for her back home.

Something warm landed on Asta's shoulder. She froze and her eyes widened. The hand on her shoulder squeezed just enough to make Asta want to squirm away.

"Have you gotten permission to be this far out alone?"

That voice dropped a stone on the bottom of her stomach. All of a sudden, Asta regretted ever setting a foot outside of Elrond's house.

* * *

 **Oh boy...**

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this story and more or less patiently waited for me to update. Let's hope it doesn't take me four months to update the next chapter! One - maybe two - chapters left and we'll be entering part two of Asta's little adventure.**

 **I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all the best for New Year!**

 **Oh, thank you to anyone who reviewed! I'm not going to send you replies this time around - but I will the next time :)**


	12. Acceptance

**_To the two Guest Reviewers:_** _Thank you both for your comments. And not to worry, even if it might take me longer to update these days, I have no intention of abandoning this story for some time yet. :)_

 ** _cjennhidajat:_** _Happy New Year to you as well! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!_

 _ **PegasusWingsVW:** Here comes the answer :D I have read your story as well and I've loved it! :) _

**_Sky cat:_** _Aww, it really makes me smile to know people are liking what I write. Here's the next chapter for you!_

 **Thank you, you amazing people who have read - even if just a sentence - this fic, reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story. Without you, Come Morning Light probably never would have come this far! Just, thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Okay, people, here it goes. I was going to wait until I had written out the next chapter as well before publishing this one, but turns out I couldn't wait that long to give this to you! This chapter marks the end of part one of Asta's adventures but the story will continue on to part two under this same fic, so stay tuned ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **(Also could you let me know which way do you think is better for answering your reviews: 1) I continue answering to those who I can via PM and at the beginning/end of a chapter to those who I can't send PM to, OR 2) I answer everyone at the beginning/end of a chapter?)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve** _Acceptance_

* * *

" _Have you gotten permission to be this far out alone?"_

 _That voice made a stone drop on the bottom of her stomach. All of a sudden, Asta regretted ever setting a foot outside of Elrond's house._

Asta span around her posture defensive. "Of course, I do", she exclaimed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She tried very hard not to look away from those grey eyes or bit her lip as she said that.

"Asta!"

"We know you are here somewhere!"

The girl was sure that she would have gotten away with her lie if it hadn't been for the twins' voices in the distance, calling out for her. The tones of their voices were speaking in volumes to Asta. No doubt, to Aragorn as well.

Asta grimaced and set her gaze on the ground as Aragorn's suspicious gaze turned into a glare.

 _At least he hasn't changed… Apart from that beard - I'm so done for…_

"Over here!" A voice behind Asta called to the twins. The girl didn't protest when Aragorn took the bow from her hands and put a hand on the back of her neck to guide her to move. Move towards the twins. Back towards Imladris and Elrond. Asta gulped and her throat felt tight.

When Elladan and Elrohir reached them, both looked stressed and frustrated. Relief was evident on their faces as they saw Asta walking in front of Aragorn. Seeing the twins, Asta felt her eyes sting and her lip quiver. She broke into a mad dash and crashed against Elrohir who was closer.

"I'm sorry!"

Elrohir pushed her back from the embrace, shocking Asta altogether. Was he that mad to her that he didn't even want to touch her? Tears sprang to Asta's eyes and she just stood there, suddenly feeling numb. She never should have left her room. Her need to get out for a run alone wasn't worth losing her two best friends.

"It seems that we have come back in the middle of something", Legolas observed. "May I suggest that Gandalf and I proceed to continue our way to Rivendell separately from you?"

Asta barely was aware that the old man and the strange elf left their company. "I'm sorry", she said once more.

"Good. You should be." Elladan's voice was cold and void of any forgiveness. Asta bit down on her lip to stop herself from starting to full out cry.

An arm wrapped around her, pulling her against Aragorn's side. "I know not what has taken place here but I dare doubt Asta deserves that tone, Elladan."

The elf addressed scoffed and looked up to the trees.

"Why, Asta? Why would you run away?" Elrohir crouched on Asta's level to look into her eyes.

It was the pain Asta saw in his eyes that made her feel even worse. "Y-you thought I was running away… from you?"

The surprise was clear on Elrohir's face at her words and when Asta looked up at Elladan, she saw the same surprised but betrayed look on his face.

Never in a million years had the girl seen this coming. Did everyone in Imladris think Asta had run away? The stone in her stomach seemed to get even heavier when she thought of the people waiting at home. Just how mad would Elrond be if his sons reacted this way? She didn't even want to begin to think of Glorfindel, Erestor or Eithriel's reactions.

"Are you all stupid?" The sudden bold question was enough to make every one of the three male's present flinch and turn their gazes on the girl. Asta felt the heat on her neck but refused to turn her gaze down. Instead, she looked at both of the twins. "Why would I run away? I was only going for a run - I was not trying to leave… forever. Where would I go?"

At this point, Asta also spared a glance at Aragorn. "Imladris is my home now", she looked at the twins again, "is it not?"

For a moment that seemed to drag on quite long, no one made a sound. Then Elladan closed the space between him and the others and scooped Asta up in his arms.

"Never scare me like that, ever again, munchkin." He shifted so he could look into her eyes. "Am I understood?"

Asta gave him a nod. "Understood."

Elrohir made an 'aww' sound and joined the hug.

"You're are still in plenty of trouble, little one", he whispered in Asta's ear making involuntary shivers go down the girl's spine.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Would someone care to explain what is happening here?"

•-•-•-•

She was dead.

At least that was how she felt. She could almost imagine herself walking down to a guillotine. Except for this time, her head wouldn't be detached from her shoulders. Of course not, but Asta was beginning to think that perhaps a beheading would be a kinder option than to face her punishment.

"I can't do this", she said suddenly and turned on her heels to go straight into her room. There she would be safe, for now. She stopped short, however, when she saw the twins standing behind her. Both had their arms crossed over their chests and they looked way sterner than Asta liked seeing them. Those faces were meant to have smiles on them. They weren't supposed to look so stony.

"Turn around, Asta", Elrohir ordered.

"Do not mistake us, _penneth_ , we will carry you there if we have to", Elladan added for good measure.

Asta bit her bottom lip but turned back towards the imposing door. She swallowed down the lump that threatened to form in her throat - then she knocked on the door.

"Enter", bid a voice from inside. It was impossible to define what kind of a mood the owner of the voice was. This only succeeded in making Asta feel more nervous. It took a gentle push from one of the twins to finally get Asta moving to open the door and step inside Elrond's study.

She couldn't help it. Asta flinched lightly when the door closed behind her with what seemed like finality.

"Sit."

That one word was loaded with enough power to make her practically fly on the seat. Asta didn't know what made her more nervous - the fact that Elrond hadn't even looked at her or the upcoming lecture and punishment she was sure to get.

"Are you hurt in any way?"

It took her a moment to process Elrond's words. Asta had expected a lecture in a stern voice, not a worried inquiry about if she had hurt herself. _He doesn't even sound slightly irritated,_ she thought. Surely, Elrond couldn't be so laid-back about this? No, she was sure that this was just some tactic to make her feel even worse before whatever punishment she was facing. Asta had to admit that if that indeed was what Elrond tried, he succeeded without a doubt.

"No, I'm not hurt. Elrond, I-"

"Quiet, child." His rebuke was firm and Asta clapped her mouth shut. Elrond stood up from his chair and rounded the desk to stand in front of Asta. "Look at me", he said.

 _I wish he would yell, at least then I'd know he's mad._ Feeling slightly sick in the stomach, Asta forced herself to look up at the elf.

"The twins told me it was not your intention to run away. Nevertheless, I want to hear what you did and why you choose to do it from you."

Asta tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she remained silent, thinking how she could ever explain to him what she had done and why. The what part was easy enough. Unfortunately, there was no beating around the bush with that; she had planned her little misdemeanour knowing well that should she get caught she would in be in trouble. The girl's mind was more occupied trying to find how to explain the reason. Truthfully, Asta wasn't sure if she knew the final reason herself. When she thought back, trying to find what she had been thinking when she had made such a stupid plan, the girl came up with no answers.

Asta chewed on her lip, her hand unconsciously moving to her wrist as she gathered up the courage to speak. Why was it that one found it extremely hard to tell others exactly what their wrongdoings were? Elrond waited patiently with his brows slightly raised.

"I'm sorry, Elrond", she said quietly, her fingers fiddling with a loose string on her shirt. "I left the house without telling anyone where I was going, and I took the bow and quiver with no permission. I snuck past the guards so they wouldn't catch me." As Asta spoke, she suddenly felt her eyes watering and her voice started to quiver ever so slightly.

Elrond sat down on the other chair leaning his elbows on his knees. "Why?" he prompted as he saw the girl wasn't going to continue on her own.

Asta turned her gaze away and wiped an escaped tear with the back of her hand. "I don't know."

Elrond leaned forward, his expression soft once more. "I think you do know", he said gently.

"It was not fair!" Asta exclaimed suddenly, turning to face the elf with tears in her eyes. "I never get to leave beyond the stables alone. I'm never alone. There's always someone with me and I just wanted to go for a run alone in a forest, not some… stupid circle! I am sorry... about the way I went for a run but I'm not sorry I went."

Asta clamped her mouth shut, shocked by what she had done. Never before had she yelled at Elrond or anyone else in Middle-Earth.

Elrond sat silent for a long moment, watching as the child in front of him recovered from her shock and started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Then he did something that completely shocked Asta.

Elrond chuckled.

Asta stared at the elf, bewildered. _Why is he laughing?_

"What?" she managed to croak out. The girl wasn't sure if she should breathe a sigh of relief or dread the punishment to come.

"I see", Elrond said, his voice calm and not in any way indicating the chuckle ever happened. "And tell me, Asta did going on a run alone as you did, make you feel better?"

Asta lowered her head. That was the question she had hoped Elrond wouldn't think of asking. She wanted to tell him yes so bad, but she knew she couldn't say the word. She knew better than to lie to him for he seemed to share with Aragorn that annoying little ability to spot truth from a lie when it came to her.

"That is what I thought", Elrond said reaching out his hand to gently lift Asta's head. "I understand we might seem overly protective to you and some of our decisions regarding you seem unfair to you. But we have talked about this before, have we not? You can always tell us if you think we treat you unjustly."

Asta's field of vision blurred as her guilt spiked. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"I forgive you, but what you need to understand is that you broke many a people's trusts with your ploy and it will take time till the trust is mended. Do you understand?" Elrond broke it to her gently.

Asta couldn't help it. She started wailing and threw herself into the elf's arms. "I never wanted that!"

Elrond wrapped his arms around the girl, rubbing her back with his other hand. "I know, my child, I know."

It took a few moments for the girl to calm down again, and Elrond dreaded that he still needed to cause more discomfort to the girl. Gently pushing Asta in arm's length, the Lord of Imladris took his handkerchief out to wipe her face.

"I promise to you we shall try to find a solution where you can enjoy your running activities alone." Elrond placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring pat. "Yet, you must face consequences of the choices you made."

Asta looked up at that, her eyes round and bottom lip jutted out. "You mean… punishment?"

The elf nodded. "I do. For the remaining of the week, until I know you can be trusted to be on your own once again, you are to be with either myself or the twins at all times. As Aragorn has returned, I reckon he will want to take turns as well", Elrond said, his voice authoritative and leaving no room for argument.

In Asta's opinion, the punishment wasn't fair at all. Hadn't she gone through with her stupid plan because she didn't get to have that much time on her own in the first place? Now that Elrond took away even that little time, the girl felt lost. Her guilt won, however, and she felt awful for breaking the elves' trust. She wanted Elrond and the twins to trust her again. Asta couldn't even bear to think about the other elves whose feelings she must have hurt with her stunt.

No, Asta didn't think the punishment fair at all, but she knew she had no other choice than to accept it. Elrohir and Elladan had come to be the best friends she ever had and she would make sure to get their trust back.

•-•-•-•

That night the usual quiet dinner time got replaced by a feast organized in honor of Aragorn's safe return as well as the two guests he had brought with him.

Asta had remained by Elrond's side the whole day, being in her absolute best behavior. Elrond had left her for Eithriel's care briefly in the morning after their discussion as Asta needed to take a bath. The elleth had given the girl a lecture which paled in comparison every other lecture she had received before.

She kept her head down during dinner. She avoided everyone, and everyone seemed to respect her staying silence as nobody forced her to have a conversation. Although Asta saw from the corner of her eye that the strange elf from the wood, Legolas, kept glancing her way. The new elf's eyes weren't the only ones watching her.

Asta avoided looking at him. She hadn't looked at his way ever since they had returned home. But that didn't mean Aragorn wasn't watching her.

•-•-•-•

"Is everything well with her?"

Elrond glanced at the man who halted next to him. Aragorn kept his eyes on the child who was sitting in a chair next to Elladan, leaning her face on her hand. Asta wasn't the most garrulous person on her best days but tonight the child had been unusually silent.

The elf supposed he knew where the quietness and avoiding of others came from.

"You were once a child caught doing things you were not meant to, were you not, Estel?"

Momentarily stunned at the implicating tone of the elf who raised him, Aragorn felt heat rose up to his ears. Correcting his posture, he cleared his throat.

"I know not what you are insinuating at, Elrond."

The elf's mouth quirked upwards ever so lightly. He knew that the man knew exactly to what incident Elrond was referring to. He chose not to tease his foster-son more on the matter, changing the topic back on Asta instead.

"Shame is a powerful emotion. Yet, her spirit remains strong and undaunted as ever. Asta is a child, Estel, she will come around once more, no doubt soon plotting new ways to cause our untimely demise", Elrond said softly, amused despite the words he used.

He kept his eyes on the girl who had very much come to be the joy of their house these past months. Indeed Asta gave them hardships at times but having a child leaning on their guidance and depending on them, was something Elrond had not let himself hope to. Not after Estel came to be of age. That little girl who seemingly appeared out of thin air to the lands of Arda had wormed her way into the elves' hearts effectively.

Aragorn heaved a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "She refuses to even look at me", he said.

Elrond put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Raising a child does not come without setbacks, _ioneg_. Show her you are still the man she knows."

•-•-•-•

She was sitting on a chair with her legs up, listening to the elves sing and play. She became drowsier every second and her head kept dropping on her knees no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open.

Only vaguely Asta was aware of a presence in front of her and got startled when a warm hand landed on top hers. She rubbed her eyes, momentarily confused about her whereabouts. Her eyes settled on Aragorn who crouched in front of her chair.

"Hello", the man said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Maybe it was the fact that she was sleepy and slightly disoriented because of it, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever the reason, a sudden wave of shyness came over her.

"Hello", she mumbled back, casting her eyes on the floor but not keeping the man completely out of her line of sight.

Asta noticed that Aragorn looked a lot more like the man she remembered from months ago; since the morning he had shaved that odd beard of his and changed his attire to a cleaner one. His hair looked neater as well.

Asta glanced around them. The elves showed no sign of stopping the feast for some time yet, although they had lowered their voices and played their instruments more quietly this time. She saw Elrond sitting with Gandalf, talking and taking a sip of his wine now and then.

"It is a high time for you to go rest for the night", Aragorn said. "Come." He stood up and waited for her to untangle her legs from their position under her.

Asta was about to start following the man out of the hall and towards the bedchambers, when she stopped.

"I'm supposed to stay with Elrond", she said, looking back at the elf who seemed to pay all his attention to the conversation he was in the middle of.

"Nay, child, not tonight. Elrond knows I'm taking you to sleep in your own bed." When the girl made no move to follow him again, instead glancing nervously at the Half-elven, Aragorn lowered himself on Asta's level.

"If you are worried he will be cross with you, I promise I shall take all of the blame to bear", he told her reassuringly.

Somehow the man was given the impression, Asta would have gone straight to Elrond unless the way her eyelids kept on closing on their own. As it was, the girl swayed a little on the spot, making Aragorn think they never should have let her stay up this late in the first place.

"Okay", Asta relented and nodded.

Once they reached Asta's room, Aragorn respectfully turned his back on the girl as she changed into her nightgown. When he turned back around he had to suppress a chuckle rising in his throat.

Asta was curled up on top of the cover, her eyes closed and breathing even. Lying there the way as she was, made Aragorn think she must have been the most beautiful child in Middle-Earth. Quietly, he made his way to the bed and easily lifted the girl enough so he could pull the covers from under her. Settling her back down, Aragorn tucked the girl in.

"Tomorrow, you and I shall speak", he said, smoothing Asta's hair away from her face. Aragorn then leaned down to press a kiss on her head.

"I missed you, Asta."

Asta stirred, not completely down in the realm of sleep. Not even realising she moved, Asta reached her hand out to put it in Aragorn's.

•-•-•-•

The sun didn't shine like the day before. It still offered a glimpse of its light now and then as the clouds in the sky moved in its favour.

The twins were doing a check on their weapons. As Asta was currently under their watchful eye, she had no other choice than be bored. Elrohir had tried to teach her how to spot if a blade needed to be sharpened or a bowstring replaced, but after seeing that the girl held no interest in the topic, he gave up. Eventually, she would have to learn those things but perhaps, given her punishment and all, letting her catch her breath wasn't a terrible idea.

That's why Asta now sat on a chump, still near enough that one of the twins had an eye on her all the time. She had her neck craned backwards as she watched the clouds roam the endless blue. There went a rabbit with a watch, a piano, a teddy bear, a ship sailing to the lands unknown.

Asta was surely to die of a heart attack caused by fright one of these days. Her heart jumped into her throat which felt like the hundredth time these past two days, as a being suddenly sat right next to her on the ground.

The elf let out a chuckle as musical as any other elf.

"My apologies, young lady, I meant not to frighten you", Legolas said, offering the girl a sheepish sort of grin.

Asta narrowed her eyes. She was suspicious and also curious beyond about this Woodland elf, but she couldn't understand why he suddenly came up to her. At the time, she really didn't feel like making anyone's acquaintances. However, Asta did know her manners after all and considering she already served one punishment, it would be in her best interest to not cause any more trouble.

"You are forgiven", she finally answered Legolas. Then she promptly turned her attention back towards the sky trying to catch more interesting shapes from the clouds.

She had hoped the strange elf would take the hint and leave her be. That proved to be only hopeful thinking as the elf actually lied down on the ground, his eyes cast up as well. He crossed his arms behind his head and then nodded.

"That one over there looks like a cat licking its paw."

Surprised, Asta glanced at his way, only to get a wink from the platinum-haired elf in return. The girl then looked up at the cloud he was looking at. _It sort of does look like a cat_ , she thought, tilting her head sideways.

"There is a…" she paused, frowning as she tried to remember the word she sought. "A place where the king lives", she explained quietly, not remembering the word.

"Ah, a castle, you mean. You are correct, it does indeed look like a castle", Legolas smiled.

Asta repeated the word, nodding. A smile found its way up to her face, as she turned her gaze once more back to the clouds. She started to like Legolas. They stayed on that spot until lunchtime, both pointing at different shapes and both trying to impress the other with their sightings.

•-•-•-•

Elrond and Asta lifted their heads almost simultaneously, making an amused smile grasp Aragorn's lips. He entered the library and made his way to the table which the elf and the child occupied.

Two days had gone by since Aragorn's return and the running incident. Aragorn felt guilty that he had not had the chance to have a talk with Asta the day before as he had planned. Unfortunately, something had come up and he had been given no choice but to work it through. As of today, the man had every intention of dedicating the rest of the day for the child. Even if she in no words said so, Aragorn saw how hurt Asta was because he had kept his distance.

Elrond's other eyebrow rose as he picked up another document from the pile of parchments he had in front of him.

It didn't escape the Half-elven's notice that Aragorn was wearing clothes for outdoors.

" _I intend to make amends",_ Aragorn said in Elvish, picking up the now forgotten piece of paper Asta had been working on when he arrived. It seemed that the girl was studying their alphabets.

Aragorn's lips twitched as he glanced towards Asta who suddenly glared at him. He found it somehow calming that the girl still found it irritating when Sindarin was spoken in front of her.

"Very well. What did you have in mind?" Elrond asked in Common speech for the child's benefit.

"I believe I have a promise to keep for Asta", Aragorn said, looking at the girl. "Or have you forgotten?"

Asta's eyes widened. No, she had not forgotten what the man promised that day he left. If anything, she had thought that Aragorn had forgotten. And no matter the awkwardness which seemed to sit upon the man and child, a bubble of excitement filled her stomach.

"You promised to take me riding." Asta's eyes lit up. She loved riding Sírdal and lately there had been little opportunities for anyone to take her riding.

Her face fell then as she remembered her punishment.

"I cannot come", she said and turned her face away.

Aragorn glanced at Elrond meaningfully. The male seemed to pay no attention to his foster-son's glare and instead watched Asta carefully. After a moment, he placed the parchment and quill down on the table. He drew in a long breath.

"I do not see why you should be declined of riding", he stated.

Asta's head popped back up so fast that her neck made a crack sound. She flinched and rubbed the back of her neck, but nonetheless stared at Elrond in surprise.

"Really?" A glimmer of hope shone in her eyes. "I can go?"

"You may go, child, on the condition that you do not leave Estel's side."

Asta let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight and threw herself at Elrond's neck. "Thank you, Elrond! I promise!" she then pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing Aragorn's hand and dragging the man out of the library.

•-•-•-•

Asta's hand reached to pet her horse's neck. She had a smile on her face. And happiness about her Aragorn did not remember to have seen before.

They had come quite far from the house and Asta wondered where Aragorn was leading her to. The thought only crossed her mind, however, as she was happy to be on horseback again.

Barely a breeze made itself known, cooling the skin of her bare hands. Birds chirped all around them and Asta watched with fascination as an eagle glided over their heads. She got startled when Aragorn halted their horses. As Asta was still just below average level with her riding skills, a cord had been tied from Sírdal's reins to Flicker's, the horse Aragorn was riding.

Asta twisted her upper body to see Aragorn dismount behind her. She frowned as the man made his way to Sírdal and reached out his arms to help her down. She accepted the help. The man led Flicker and Sírdal under a tree where there was shadow and they would have access to grass and water.

They had stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest. There was a stream coming down from the direction Asta knew the waterfalls to be. The water flew swiftly as the spring flood had increased the amount of water lately. Asta followed the stream's way until it disappeared into a hollow at the ground, no doubt continuing its journey underground. To her right, there was another tall tree which had a large tree trunk at the bottom of it. The trunk's bark seemed to have worn thin from one spot. Almost like something or someone had remained on that spot many times over time.

Asta tilted her head curiously as Aragorn sat down on the trunk, making a clear fit on the thinnest spot of the bark.

Aragorn patted the spot next to him. "Come, Asta, sit with me."

She hesitated. Then she realised something. She didn't want to admit it even to herself but she understood that she had been avoiding Aragorn when she had no reason to do so. Asta had missed Aragorn so much and how had she shown that to him? By avoiding him and not talking to him properly. Aragorn did not deserve that kind of behavior from her and so she went and sat down next to the man.

"I had a habit of coming here when I was around your age", Aragorn confessed. Asta looked up at him, mouth open. He chuckled. "Do not look that surprised. I understand why you felt the need to get away from the smothering elves for a while. I once was a child in their care as well."

"Did you go for a run, too?" Asta asked, now curious to hear about Aragorn's upbringing in the halls of Elrond.

"Not in the same sense as you did. Although, I had an uncanny tendency to wander off from time to time", he said.

Aragorn chuckled as Asta's mouth opened in shock. She couldn't imagine Aragorn breaking rules, not even as a child. "I can't see you breaking rules", she said.

The man grinned. "Ah, the stories I could share with you. Not only about my childhood but the twins' as well. Back in the day Elrond and Erestor told me quite a bit about the shenanigans of those two."

Asta couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from her at his words.

A glaze appeared in Aragorn's eyes as he smiled. "I had not realised how I missed the sound of your laughter."

Asta bit her lip and turned her head away. She wanted to tell him she had missed him as well, but something stopped her. The girl looked up reluctantly when a hand came to rest on top of her own folded hands.

"I understand if you hate me for leaving you with the elves", Aragorn said quietly, his eyes soft. "You can hate me with all there is, but I shall still miss you and care for you."

She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes. "I do not hate you", Asta whispered as tears welled up. "I was mad at you because you left me and I didn't know! I kept seeing dreams where they got you!"

Frustrated, Asta stood up and kicked the tree trunk.

"You were afraid I would not return."

The girl shrugged but then nodded.

"I promised you, did I not?"

Asta nodded, more reluctantly this time. She tried to will the tears from blinding her vision but to no avail.

"Mother and father promised me they would come back."

Her voice was barely audible and it took a moment for Aragorn to process what the girl had said. When he finally understood, his heart seemed to stop. He had told Elrond months ago that he saw Asta not only as some orphan child he had saved but as someone who was his responsibility. Never had Aragorn even stopped to consider the possibility that the girl viewed him as her family as well.

"What a fool have I been", he muttered. He stood up, only to crouch down in front of the girl. "I am so sorry, Asta."

Her Nan's voice rang in her ears, ' _do not close your heart from the world around you again, Asta_. She knew she had to let go of her stubbornness of holding everything inside her. All those times before, when she had kept everything in, had ended with her running away and disappointing the people around her. Tears now poured out of her eyes, down to her cheeks and under her chin where they dropped to the ground.

She had convinced herself that she hadn't been closing in on herself again. Honestly? Asta knew she had just been pushing everything she really felt deep down her mind so she didn't have to deal with it.

Asta flew forward and clasped her arms around Aragorn's neck. "I can't, Aragorn", she swallowed hard. "I can't lose another... family - another father" she cried and clung to him.

Aragorn found himself swallowing back tears of his own. He had never thought about having children. He had his fate as the future king to think about. Of course, he had fantasized about him and Arwen having own children some day after they were finally married, but never had he let himself seriously consider the possibility. Then this little girl had stumbled upon his path and had wormed her way in his heart in irreversible ways.

Aragorn enclosed the child in his arms. "You will not lose me, _iellig_ ", Aragorn promised for he knew his words to be true in his heart. "Not before you have grown old and grey and have children and grandchildren of your own. This, I swear to you."

Something in her heart told Asta to believe him.

Slowly, Asta calmed down and the crying ceased. She refused to let go of Aragorn, though, relishing the feeling of safety his arms around her brought. The man eventually leaned against the tree trunk, holding Asta in his lap. He told her about what he had seen when he had travelled with Gandalf and later Legolas as well. She in return told him what she had learned in his absence.

"Aragorn?" Asta asked after a moment which they had spent in silence, watching their horses.

"Hmm?"

Asta looked up. "What does ' _iellig'_ mean?"

Aragorn moved his hand to brush a strand of hair away from the girl's face. His mouth curved into a smile as he cupped the child's face with his hand. There was a fondness in his grey eyes Asta had not seen in them before. "My daughter", Aragorn declared.

Breath caught in her throat for a second. Then she tilted her head. "Then, how do you say father in Sindarin?"

" _Ada_ r", Aragorn replied, surprised. "Or ' _Ada'_ for dad."

Asta whispered both words, testing the way the words seemed to roll off her tongue. Then she smiled and snuggled up against Aragorn's chest.

She opened her mouth to say the words she had not said to anyone in a long time and never thought to say someone again: "I love you, _Ada_."

"I love you as well, _iellig_ ", Aragorn said, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. He wrapped his arms around Asta and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

A powerful sense of belonging overcame Asta. She understood that what she said to Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn had been the truth.

This place, Imladris or Rivendell - whole Middle-Earth, this was where she belonged.

This was her home.

* * *

 _ **I'll tell you a secret: the part with Legolas was unplanned and wasn't suppose to be in this chapter but I was writing and then - poof, Legolas was there, that sneaky little wood-elf! He just wouldn't stop bugging me about making an appearance so here we** **are :'D I hope you liked it (and honestly, if you didn't, that's fine too.) Until next time!**_


	13. Old Man

**_Celtic23:_** _Sorry, no, there won't be any romance between Legolas and Asta, only friendship. I have no romance related plans for Asta but if there will be a significant other for her in Middle-Earth, I can say right now that it won't probably be any of the canon characters. Thank you for leaving a review! :)_

 ** _Skie cat:_** _Aww, thank you so much! :3_

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourite and/or follow's list! :)_**

 **So, before I let you scroll down and read the next chapter (or who am I to stop you from reading the chapter first xD), I have to say that I cannot guarantee how long my updates will take in the future. I am not planning on abandoning this story but I have taken a new job and it currently eats a lot of my time and the days I have off, I don't enjoy sitting in front of a computer no matter how hard I want to write. I will try to give you a heads up in my profile if it seems an update will take longer than two months. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part II**

 **Chapter Thirteen** _Old man_

* * *

There was no way out.

She was trapped. Albeit partly by her own volition, but still. Asta gulped, backing away from the two figures glaring at her with thunder in their dark eyes. She let out a nervous, high-pitched laugh as her back hit against the stone wall.

The other figure, drenched from head to toe glanced at the other just as drenched one.

"She is ours now, brother."

"You have nowhere to run", the other said in a sing-song voice, smirking and advancing the girl.

Asta held out her hands in a desperate attempt to keep them away from her.

"Come on…", she pleaded and looked from one to the other, "Ro… Dan? It was an accident!"

"Accident?" Elrohir spluttered in an unbelieving tone.

"You call dumping a whole bucket of water on our heads an accident?!" Elladan glared at Asta, taking a step closer.

Asta tried to creep away from the soaked twins gliding alongside the wall. "Uh, yes?" She was so near to the arch which joined the garden to a hallway leading inside the house. Two more steps and she could make a mad dash and try to escape the twins. She had no plans of becoming wet herself today and that was why she had no intention of letting them near her with their soaking wet appearances.

Elladan shook his head, dumbfounded. The guts of this little girl! He swore that Asta was sometimes more work than Estel had been at her age.

"Come now, munchkin _._ Give your favourite twin a hug", Elrohir tried to coax the girl.

Elladan's face turned offended. "How do you know that you're her favourite? It could as well be me!"

"Please", Elrohir rolled his eyes, "it's obvious who's the girl's favourite, isn't it so Asta?"

Elrohir grinned at Elladan but then frowned as the girl gave no answer. Quickly turning his head on the spot where the child had been just seconds ago, the elf groaned.

Asta had taken it as her opportunity to flee the scene when the twins' attention momentarily escaped from her. Now she had already reached the door to inside and slipped in, no doubt trying to find a place to hide from the two elves.

"Oh great, this is your fault, brother", Elladan said crossing his arms. Elrohir swatted his brother on the arm - hard.

Then they ran after the girl.

•-•-•-•

Some time later found Asta in a tight squash courtesy of the twins. The girl was giggling and trying to push the males away from her. However, her attempts lacked the usual kick and she didn't seriously try to get away. The wet clothes of Elrohir and Elladan made her own clothes feel damp and cold. It was only when Asta began to shiver a bit that the twins decided to release the girl out of the sandwich they had her in.

Laughing, the three of them made haste to their rooms to change into some dry clothes.

Outside, the last remnants of winter were washed away as the air grew warmer once more.

•-•-•-•

Asta switched her weight from one leg to the other and blew on her cupped hands to get them to feel a bit warmer. The weather had taken a complete turn from the warm spring days to an actual just below zero degrees cold.

Approaching footsteps made the girl's attention snap towards the two fast approaching characters. Aragorn, in his warmer clothes, and Glorfindel reached the training field's edge. Asta cringed when she saw a pair of familiar mittens on Aragorn's other hand. She had left them in her chambers on purpose. Somehow she didn't think the mittens would make her sword training any better of an experience.

"Your hands are already ice!" Aragorn exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's hands in his own mitten-covered ones. Then he furrowed his brow at her. "You mischievous little rascal. You left the gloves inside on purpose, did you not?"

Aragorn proceeded to put the mittens on her hands, in a manner which embarrassed Asta greatly - she wasn't two! She could put on her own gloves if she wanted. The girl couldn't look at Aragorn's face for long when he looked at her like that: all stern and concerned.

"I don't like how the mittens make my hold of the sword all… slippery", she confessed after a small moment of pressing silence on the adult's behalf.

Aragorn shook his head. Asta was a smart child but sometimes the things she did or said made the man want to have more than a little word with her.

Through her lashes, Asta looked up at the man she had recently come to recognise as her father. "Are you mad?"

"No", Aragorn said. "Frustrated would be more accurate. However, as you were honest about how the mittens make you feel, I am willing to drop this matter… for now."

The girl tried not to show how relieved she was of his words. Her attention was drawn to the elf in their company, as Glorfindel made a humming sound and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Almost simultaneously Asta and Aragorn raised their brows at him making the elf smile.

"I merely pondered that perhaps it would be young Asta's benefit to swap those mittens into gloves", Glorfindel said and then looked pointedly at the younger man. "You wouldn't fight with your sword with mitten-covered hands unless necessary, either."

Aragorn's lips twitched. "No, I probably wouldn't", he admitted.

Reaching over, he pulled Asta against his side. "If you wear the mittens for today's training lesson, I promise to find something else for you to wear. How does that sound?"

"I will remember that promise, Aragorn!" Asta grinned.

"I am sure you will, _iellig_ ", the man laughed. "Now show me what this old fox has been teaching you."

Asta had a hard time concealing her giggles as Glorfindel smacked Aragorn upside the head. "Who are you calling old, boy?!"

Asta went to pick up her training sword listening to the two males' good-natured banter.

•-•-•-•

 _The air seemed wrapped into a cloud of thick smoke making it impossible to see in front of oneself. All around frantic shouts and screams, sounds of coughing were heard accompanied by the crackling of the flames._

 _Fire._

 _It was everywhere. The red and orange licked the wood with ever-present hunger, the flames growing higher and higher._

 _Somewhere the roof of a home collapsed._

 _A woman screamed, and a baby cried._

•-•-•-•

Elrond snapped awake from his slumber.

Not immediately finding the reason for his sudden awakening the elf frowned and sat up.

The Half-elven's experienced eyes roamed the space that was his bedchamber. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his gaze fell on the reason for his untimely awakening.

There, on an armchair in the corner of the room sat a small familiar figure. The child's fingers clutched a piece of fabric so tightly that her knuckles had turned white in colour. The elf recognised the fabric to be Asta's own blanket. Elrond frowned upon the sudden and unexpected arrival of the girl. Though the girl herself was a very familiar sight to the head of Imladris, it was uncommon to see her in his bedchambers. To Elrond's knowledge, Asta had been in the room only twice.

The first time had been in early September, shortly after Estel's departure and Asta's breakdown, when the girl had not wanted to sleep in her room alone. Elrond had taken pity on the distressed girl then and allowed her to sleep with him for one night. The second time had been last week when Asta had entered the room near bedtime one night, demanding that Elrond continue reading her a fairytale book from where they had left off almost a month earlier.

Elrond had been surprised but secretly more than pleased to tuck the eleven-year-old under his arm and continue reading the same stories he had once read to his own children when they had been but small elflings.

"I woke up scared", Asta said quietly, her voice so shaky that Elrond knew the girl was still in the clutches of the fear which had awakened her.

Standing, he made his way to the girl and crouched down in front of her. Gently, his fingers worked on prying Asta's fingers away from the blanket for him to take her hands in his. "Why did you feel scared?" He asked.

Asta's eyes locked with his, hers glimmering with unshed tears. "Aragorn wasn't in his room", she said. The way she spoke the words told Elrond that she was, in a way apologising coming to wake him up.

His thumb started to rub her hand. "All is well, child. I will never be mad at you for waking me up when you feel scared."

Asta nodded. Then she suddenly leaned forward to hug Elrond tightly as sobs wracked her body. "I'm s-scared! And I don't know why!"

Elrond wrapped his own arms around her and smoothed down her hair. "Was it a bad dream?" he inquired in a soft voice.

Minutes had passed as Asta calmed down enough to answer him. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Elrond. The confused expression on her face made the elf frown.

"I think it was", Asta said. She wriggled her hands restlessly. "I don't remember it."

"It is alright. Do you still feel scared?" Elrond tried to offer some more comfort to the girl by rubbing her other shoulder gently.

Asta shook her head and leant into the elf's touch. Then she frowned as she remembered something. "Aragorn wasn't in his room", she said. Her voicing was more of a statement but her eyes posed the question.

"Ah", Elrond sighed, stood and sitting down on the armchair, he suddenly pulled the girl in his lap even though Asta started to be too big for that kind of thing. Asta didn't seem to mind. "Your _adar"_ , Elrond continued, using that title of Aragorn for the first time, "went to join the night patrol. Much like a certain small girl I know, Estel is not extremely fond of many people gathering to feast in his honor."

A smile graced Asta's lips. "I forgot about that", she admitted. Aragorn had wished goodnight to her before he had left with the other members of the patrol last night. In her panic to find someone, the girl had completely forgotten about it.

Elrond nodded and his fingers went to place a lock of Asta's hair behind her ear. "'Tis rather early still. Do you reckon you could sleep a little more?" He asked, then smirked in a way that it reminded Asta of the twins. "After all, we wouldn't want you to be grumpy in Estel's birthday feast, would we?"

Asta threw the elf a glare at his teasing tone. "I will try to sleep again if I can stay here", she bargained.

"I suppose that is not such a hard condition to fulfill", Elrond agreed with a light chuckle.

•-•-•-•

True, Asta did not deem herself a fan of large gatherings but living in Imladris, where the elves found excuses to throw feasts almost every other week she had been forced to get used to being in a hall packed full with cheerful elves. If she could have had a say in the matter, the girl would have stayed outside or in her room during these things. Unfortunately, seeing as she was both Imladris and Aragorn's ward she was required to attend.

Aragorn's birthday feast - much like her own had been back in October - were exceptions. Tonight she enjoyed herself and the company of the merry folk surrounding her.

Mischief had nothing to with her sudden enjoyment of parties, of course not.

Seeing the face Legolas had made though, when she had managed to swap salt for sugar, had perhaps played a small part in making her like it in the crowd a bit more.

Legolas had all put spit the now overly-sweet food back onto his plate. He wasn't the only one as many elves in their table were trying to hold back spitting their own food out. Purely for the cook's benefit, Asta was sure.

"Who?" Legolas demanded to know after he had managed to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. To Asta's relief and amusement, the wood-elf turned his murderous glare towards the twins who were almost keeling over from laughter.

"No", Elrohir managed to calm down. "It was not me, I am a victim as well."

"'Tis not my doing either", Elladan defended, raising his hands up.

Asta hid a smirk behind her spoonful of food. Almost immediately her face twisted as the strange sweetness hit her taste buds. She was quick to wipe her tongue on her napkin. "Eurgh."

Dumfounded, she stared at her plate. She was certain that she had not put the 'salt' into her own portion before handing it over to the elf sitting next to her. How did her food become laced with sugar too?

A hand landed on the back of her neck and someone leaned a bit closer to whisper in her ear. "It is only fair the culprit suffers the same fate as their victims, would you not agree?"

Asta whipped her head around to stare at Aragorn like he had grown a second head. Did nothing go past that man unnoticed? She had been so cautious when she had done her little prank. She had been sure no one had noticed her switching the small bottles.

Having the urge to defend herself, Asta opened her mouth. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading to his face. He turned back to his own food and took a spoonful - not showing any signs of dislike, Asta noted. "I must have made a mistake then", Aragorn said.

Something in his voice made Asta stand on her toes. Aragorn obviously knew she had been the one to play the prank. Taking in the mischievous glint in the man's eyes, the girl suddenly shuddered. Oh dear, what had she done? He was going to pay back, she was certain of that. Looking around her in the sudden worry that others too had figured she was the reason behind their bad food, Asta's shoulders relaxed. It seemed that everyone else blamed the twins.

The feast passed on without further commotion worth mentioning. Asta kept a close eye on Aragorn but the man didn't seem to even remember the incident at the table. A ruse, the girl was sure as the mysterious prankster had been the talk of the night, and she had to focus very hard not to grin every time she heard someone wonder about it.

Asta got startled as someone snapped their fingers in front of her face. Her head snapped to the side - and her shoulders relaxed. "You are making a habit of scaring me."

Legolas smiled, somewhat apologetically. "It is hardly my fault you startle so easily and to be fair, I have been standing here talking to you for a while now."

Asta looked up in shock. "You have?" At the other's nod, she frowned. "Sorry, I was… thinking."

"Ah, and is your thinking leading anywhere?"

"Places", Asta murmured distractedly as her eyes spotted Aragorn now moving about. _I can't stand this suspense much longer_ , she thought.

"Places", Legolas repeated, following Asta's gaze to Aragorn and frowning. "Asta, is there something wrong?"

"No", she said fast, too fast, and stood up. "I'm going outside."

With that, the girl almost stormed out of the hall leaving Legolas to look after her in deep thought.

•-•-•-•

She was biting her nails, chewing bits of them off. Her leg bounced up and down. She never bit her nails, where did that come from now? She knew where. Out of nervousness, guiltiness and anticipation. Anticipation for what, that she wasn't so sure about - perhaps she waited for someone to make her take responsibility for the prank.

She didn't hear the footfall behind her, but the smell of pipe smoke drifting in the air alerted her of someone approaching. She didn't turn her head to see who had joined her as there were only three options seeing that none of the elves smoked.

"Wonderful evening, is it not? The meal certainly was an affair to remember", the person said as he took a puff of his pipe and sat down on the bench next to the girl.

"Hello, Mister Gandalf", Asta greeted the wizard.

They sat in silence for a moment, Gandalf smoking his pipe and Asta staring into the night, not really thinking anything.

"You must miss your home", Gandalf said breaking the silence.

The girl's head snapped up to look at the wizard at that. She had known that the wizard had been told her story but so far the old man had never addressed her about it. Him suddenly bringing it up caught her off guard.

"Every day", she admitted, as Gandalf blew some of the smoke from his lungs. Asta watched in wonder as the smoke took a clear shape of a ring in the air before drifting away. "But I know Middle-Earth is my home now."

Gandalf eyed the child from head to toe, his thick brows furrowing as if he tried to solve a puzzle. "You are a brave young lady, Asta", he stated. "Not many could accept such a change in their lives, especially when that change has been made without permission."

"Um.. Thank you, I suppose", Asta said, not sure what to make of his words.

"There you are!" Aragorn's voice made both of them turn around to see him join them. "I have been looking for you, Asta."

The girl's expression changed immediately to one of worry as she remembered her prank, and Aragorn knowing about it. "Why?" she questioned with an uncertain edge to her voice.

Aragorn, surprisingly, started to laugh. Gandalf raised an eyebrow and Asta narrowed her eyes.

"What is so funny?" Asta asked, still glaring at Aragorn as she crossed her arms.

"It seems I'm missing something here", Gandalf mused as he took yet another puff of his pipe.

"You can stop worrying now, Asta. No one else knows you were behind the incident and I think you have had enough excitement in waiting for me to pay back, have you not?"

Asta didn't stop glaring at Aragorn. He had said nobody knew but he just told Gandalf!

Said wizard chuckled a bit as realisation dawned on him. "I see. My lips shall remain sealed about the culprit, in fact - I have no idea who it is. Do you, my little friend?" Gandalf was looking at Asta, a twinkle in his eye.

Asta found a grin forming as she shook her head. "No, I don't, Mister Gandalf", she replied and although Aragorn and Elrond could easily have told that she was lying, not many others would probably have been the wiser.

Asta and Gandalf both turned to Aragorn with raised eyebrows. The birthday hero's lips turned upwards as well as he pretended to look around them in search of something. "No, I have not seen any pranksters hereabouts lately", he said.

Then he suddenly grabbed Asta and began mercilessly tickle her. The girl yelped at the sudden attack but soon her laugh echoed in the air of the night, a delightful sound to join to the elves' singing.

Not soon after found Aragorn sat on the bench with Asta catching her breath as she leant against his side. Gandalf had excused himself and joined the others inside.

Asta frowned when she thought of something. She looked up at Aragorn trying to come to a solution on her own but soon gave up and just asked: "How old are you, Aragorn?"

The man looked down at her and smirked. "Today is my eighty-fourth birthday."

"No it is not", Asta deadpanned, making Aragorn laugh.

"It is", he insisted. "I am older than I appear to be."

"That is an… you know, the word that means something is different than what is said? Under- something?" It frustrated Asta somewhat that there still were times she didn't understand all of what she heard or she had to rely on others helping her out sometimes when she forgot the word she was looking for. Erestor had once reassured her that she would eventually master the Common tongue and until then she didn't need to be ashamed of not knowing some word or misunderstanding some other.

 _Easy for him to say, he doesn't have to struggle every time he wants to say something,_ Asta had thought a bit bitterly then but had understood she had actually come a long way already.

"Understatement", she suddenly remembered before Aragorn could help her out. She felt proud for figuring that out herself.

Aragorn smiled showing he was proud of her and ruffled her hair.

Asta's fingers went to her bracelet as she turned her gaze to the gardens and beyond. "My grandfather wasn't even… eighty years when he died. He didn't look as young as you. He looked more like Gandalf. Do all men in Middle-Earth age like you?"

"No, not all men. Those of us who are of the Dúnedain are known to live longer than normal men."

"Dúnedain", Asta repeated as she recognized the word. "That's the Rangers of the North."

"Very good, _iellig_ ," Aragorn praised making the girl smile again.

"So, when I am eighty I won't look as young as you now?" She felt need to check.

"I'm afraid not. However, by the time you reach eighty, I shall be over a hundred years old and we are both resembling dry grapes in appearance and are as grey as Gandalf."

Asta made a disliking sound at that. She had absolutely no intention of growing _that_ old.

"Nay, my child", Aragorn chuckled. "Do not look so displeased at the thought. Someday we will sit like this when it is your eighty-fourth birthday and your grandchildren and perhaps great-grandchildren are running at our feet. Then I shall say to you: I told you so." And with that, accompanied by a fond smile, the man pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Asta stared at the man as she shook her head. "I should get Elrond", she said.

"Whatever for?"

"Because you have gone mad from your head, old man." She replied, her lips twitching as tried to hold back her grin.

"You little rascal!" Then he quite effortlessly picked Asta up to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "This old man says it is time for little pranksters to go to bed for the night."

Asta just giggled as she took a hold of the back of his shirt. She waved good night in passing to Glorfindel and Erestor, the latter of which shook his head and pursed his lips clearly not impressed, whereas the former chuckled at the sight.

"What have you done now, Asta?" Glorfindel called after them.

Asta managed to look up and grin at the elf. "You old people don't like to be called old."

It was Erestor's turn to chuckle as Glorfindel stuttered and Aragorn and the child disappeared from their sight.

"She is starting to get witty", the golden-haired one mused.

Erestor groaned. "Oh no, she will be like Arwen all over again."

"Cheer up, _mellon-nin._ It could be worse - it could be like Estel and the twins all over again."

Both of the elves shuddered at the thought.

"Though", Erestor began after a moment of silence, "they did all grow up to be a great man and great elves. And someday our young friend shall grow up to be just as great of a lady."

* * *

 **Don't worry, there'll be plot in the next chapter :D**


	14. Eavesdropping

**This chapter took me way longer than I first anticipated. These past months have been incredibly hard for me and because of something that happened at the end of June I couldn't write the last scene of this chapter for a while, not without crying my eyes out. Writing Elrond interact with Asta brought up memories of my grandfather who passed on at the end of June. I and my family miss him dearly but life must go on and he'll be in our memories. Besides dealing with my grief I have had to work and organize my move to another city. School starts for me again at the beginning of September so unfortunately, I cannot guarantee any change in this irregular updating schedule of mine.**

 **Rest assured, though, I have no intention of abandoning this fic even if it takes me years to finish it.**

 **Thank you to anyone who followed and/or favourited this story. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed.**

 _Skie cat: **Thank you for your heartwarming words! And thanks for understanding, I'm glad I'm not losing readers over my crazy updating schedule :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen** _Eavesdropping_

* * *

"I have a question", Asta spoke up at the breakfast table one morning, some weeks after the birthday feast.

"Yes, _penneth?"_ Elrond acknowledged her.

"When do I get to meet Arwen?"

The spoon stopped just before his lips. Asta didn't know what he had expected she would ask but clearly this wasn't it.

"I cannot say for certain", Elrond answered after a moment of thinking and continued eating breakfast.

Asta, however, was not satisfied with such a vague answer as she had been wondering about Arwen's absence for quite some time now. She had been told that Arwen spent a lot of time in a place called Lothlórien, where her grandparents Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn lived. She knew Arwen was to marry Aragorn someday, although she hadn't been told when and why they would postpone the wedding for years. If Arwen was - in a way - going to be her mother, Asta couldn't help but feel anxious about meeting the elleth. The sooner she had proof that Aragorn's betrothed wouldn't be anything like her Aunt Maria, the better. And she wasn't just going to take everyone's word for it either.

"Why not?" Asta tried to keep the slight irritation she had begun to feel, out of her voice.

Elrond had considered sending out a word to her daughter to come back home but the timing had not felt right. He knew Asta had mixed feelings about meeting Arwen and he could hardly blame the child for that. "It takes some arrangements for her to journey here and there are other matters we need to take into consideration - No, _penneth,_ I will not discuss those matters with you", he was quick to add as Asta's head tilted curiously.

She wanted to press the issue so bad but she knew from the tone of his voice that it wouldn't end in her favour. Her shoulders sagged as she took her spoon once again and started to move parts of the oatmeal around her bowl.

"I know you want to meet her, Asta and you will. You only need to be patient", Elrond said gently, reaching out to push some hair behind the girl's ear. "And stop playing with your breakfast, please."

Asta blushed at the sudden reprimand and was quick to begin eating the sticky substance instead of just pushing it around her plate.

•-•-•-•

Being quiet was essential.

Asta knew that for this to work, she had to keep her steps as light as she could manage. She cringed every time a leaf, grass or branch scrunched under her foot as the sound felt ten times bigger to her ears. The whole point of this exercise went beyond her understanding. The elves had better hearing than humans, and there was no way she could ever move so quietly that she could sneak behind one for a surprise attack.

Knowing that didn't stop her trying to do her best, though.

Asta crouched behind some bushes which provided just enough coverage that she was - at least she hoped so - out of sight but could easily see herself what happened on the other side. Her eyes scanned the area, taking in every possible detail she could use to her advantage, just like Glorfindel and Aragorn had taught her to do.

 _Speaking of the two_ , Asta thought as she spotted Aragorn sitting on the ground and inspecting the blade of his sword. Glorfindel was a few meters behind the man, working on something that she didn't see from this distance.

Asta's hand reached over her shoulder as she took her bow in front of her. Next, she pulled out an arrow from the vine which had been tied to her back. She placed the arrow on its place and looked around the unsuspecting man and elf once more to find a suitable target for her. She had no intention of accidentally shooting either of them with an arrow and since she wasn't that good of an archer, she would need to choose her target as far away from Glorfindel and Aragorn as she could.

Asta pulled her arm back - only to drop the bow and arrow the second an arm snaked around her upper torso and another to her neck. For a moment the girl felt the panic rise inside and her heart started beating way too fast.

"You leave your back open", an even voice stated, calmly. Instantly, Asta relaxed in the hold of her 'attacker.'

Legolas removed his hand from the girl's throat and pulled her closer to his chest for a small moment. "Do not worry, you will learn in time."

Asta picked up her fallen bow and put the arrow back to the vine before she emerged from the bushes, Legolas right behind her.

"I don't know about that", she muttered under her breath but apparently not quiet enough as there was suddenly a hand pulling her hood over her head and eyes. Asta was quick to jump away from Legolas' reach. "Hey!"

Legolas shook his head. "You doubt yourself too much, my young friend."

"Besides", Aragorn said as he stood up and re-sheathed his sword. "This was only your second try. It took me years to learn how to sneak up behind the elves - and to this day I cannot surprise many of them."

"Years?" Asta groaned. "I don't know if I have the patience."

Aragorn chuckled along with the two elves. Glorfindel put a hand on her head. "I will make sure you do have the patience", he said, then seemed to think of something. "In fact, you have already managed to sneak past the house's guards once. An accomplishment not achieved easily - mind you though, that I do not encourage you to do so again."

Asta felt heat rise up her ears and neck at the reminder of her foolish actions from weeks earlier. "I don't plan to."

"I, for one, am glad to hear that", Aragorn said and ruffled the girl's hair. "Let us head back, shall we? After all, Erestor would not take it kindly if I returned you late for his lesson today."

Asta groaned at the reminder. She would have prefered to stay here, outside where she could learn some valuable skills, instead of being stuck indoors learning how to write and read the alphabets of this word. Of course, a part of her knew that knowing the alphabets and how to write the words of Westron would serve as a benefit in the future.

"Can't we just tell him that I got lost in the forest?" Asta couldn't help but suggest, hopefully looking up at the three males.

"As tempting as that offer is", Aragorn said trying to hold back his smile, "no, we cannot."

Asta shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." Then she grinned and took off running towards the way she knew the house to be. "Can't catch me, Legolas!" She called over her shoulder with a teasing tone.

"Just you wait, _penneth!"_ Legolas called after her before starting with his chase leaving Aragorn and Glorfindel to follow at a much leisurely pace.

•-•-•-•

She didn't mean to do it.

At least that was what she told herself when she stopped just outside the door to one of the common area rooms. A strong feeling of deja vu passed Asta as she heard the voices of Elrond and Aragorn speaking inside.

"I feel guilty leaving her again", Asta heard Aragorn say. A bad feeling settled in her stomach and the girl didn't like it one bit.

"I know you do, but she will understand as she did once before."

Asta heard Aragorn sigh. "Yet, I feel like there is only so much understanding I can ask of that child, Elrond. I must tell her soon, as I would rather not have a repeat of last time."

 _Too late_ , Asta thought bitterly. Her vision turned blurry as she felt betrayed. Suddenly, she felt angry. How dare he leave her in Imladris again when he goes off out in the wilderness where every danger was out to get him?

"And you are certain of your decision -" Elrond began, but Asta didn't want to hear anymore. Turning into the opposite direction she sprinted down the hall and outside. Angrily she wiped her cheeks on the way, determined to hate Aragorn forever.

•-•-•-•

Eithriel was outside hanging up some wet clothes on a string for them to dry when she heard the steps approach her. Turning her head, the elleth was not surprised to see Asta climb up the tree where the string's other end was tied to.

Something in the girl's expression did not sit right with Eithriel. Coming to stand under the tree and looking up at the child, she frowned. Asta's eyes were watery like she was trying to hold back tears.

"What has happened?"

Asta looked down at the first elf-friend she ever had. "H-he is leaving again!"

Eithriel frowned. "You mean Lord Estel?"

Asta nodded, wiping her cheeks angrily. She had thought Aragorn would stay longer, that he wouldn't leave her alone under the elves' care for months again. She had thought that the man wouldn't leave her behind now that he had become her 'adoptive' father. "It is not fair! He just came back and now he is leaving again - I hate him!" the girl suddenly all but shouted.

"Please, Asta, come down from there", Eithriel pleaded the girl softly. She could hardly help the girl if she stayed up in that tree.

Asta shook her head. Part of her knew that she was probably acting childishly when she uttered, "No! I'm never coming down again and you can't make me - I never want to see Aragorn again!"

"You know as well as I that that is not true, Asta", Eithriel said keeping her voice placating but a hint of scolding slipped in her voice and the girl in the tree glared at her.

Asta felt so angry and betrayed that she wanted to scream. She stopped herself from shouting at Eithriel any more because she knew it wasn't the elleth she was mad at. Hot tears flooded down her cheeks even if she tried to rapidly blink them away. She couldn't understand why Aragorn would leave again. Except, a part of her did understand, she just ignored that part because she didn't want to understand.

Asta clenched her fists as she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Eithriel?" asked Aragorn who had yet to spot the child in the tree.

Eithriel spun around to face the man, hands on her hips. "Do you enjoy making that child cry, Estel?"

"What?" uttered Aragorn, confused and taken aback at the accusing tone in the elleth's voice.

Aragorn's gaze followed as Eithriel pointed up the tree - and his heart clenched uncomfortably seeing Asta obviously angry and crying up there. He frowned and looked at Eithriel. "You think I had something to do with this?"

"I would think so as she claims she never wants to see you again."

"What have I done?" Aragorn muttered and tried to think if he had somehow forgotten to do something he had previously promised. He was sure he hadn't forgotten anything, so why would Asta suddenly act like this? "I have not even seen Asta since breakfast this morning."

"She says you're leaving again", Eithriel said. "Is that true?"

Aragorn halted. "I feel as if I have been through this before", he muttered. "She must have heard me talking to Elrond before. She has misunderstood, Eithriel."

"No, I have not!" Asta suddenly shouted down from the tree. "I heard you say you were leaving!"

Eithriel picked up her laundry basket from the ground and threw Aragorn a glance that spoke volumes to the man. He better make things right with Asta unless he wanted to face the elleth's wrath.

Asta's eyes followed Eithriel's departing form. The girl felt betrayed yet again as she wondered how her friend could leave her alone with the man she last wanted to be with. She frowned when instead of addressing her directly, like she had expected him to do, Aragorn sat down onto the ground, leaning against the tree which branches' Asta sat.

Aragorn glanced up. "Would you come down here?" When he got a furious headshake in response, he only nodded. "Well, then I shall just sit here and wait until you do come down."

Asta crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the top of his head. She had no intention of coming down as long as Aragorn was waiting for her.

"You know", Aragorn drawled as he settled to a better position, bringing his hands behind his head. "I am a patient man."

Asta stuck her tongue out at the man, not that he saw as he had closed his eyes looking very much like he was about to take a nap.

At first, Asta had no intention of giving up being mad at Aragorn. As the minutes ticked by, however, the girl felt some of her resolve melting away no matter how hard she tried to stay mad. Before she knew what she was doing, she sniffed and started to slowly make her way down.

Aragorn heard her descend but did not open his eyes until the soft thud indicated that the girl had dropped onto the ground next to him. Then he suddenly found his arms full of the eleven-year-old girl.

"Please, don't go", Asta pleaded, her voice barely audible.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around the child, cradling the back of her head as he leaned his cheek on the top of her hair. " _What do I do with you, hm?"_ he muttered to himself. "How much did you hear, Asta?" he asked gently, not letting go of the girl but turning her so that he could see he face.

"E-enough", Asta said through her hiccups. Her other hand clutched the fabric of Aragorn's shirt while the other wiped the remnant of tears from her cheeks. "You are leaving again."

"And do tell me, when do you think I am leaving?" Aragorn inquired, surprising the girl.

"I don't know - soon?"

"Soon? Nay, _iellig_ , I am not leaving soon", Aragorn said and pushed a lock of hair behind Asta's ear. "You would know this if you had listened in to the whole conversation between me and Elrond, instead of hearing merely a part of it and racing to your own conclusions."

Asta looked down and frowned. Had she really misunderstood and Aragorn wouldn't be leaving after all? Then his words fully sunk in. He had said not soon, but he had not denied leaving at some point. Asta didn't know if this made her feel better or worse.

"You remember why I left last autumn, do you not?"

Asta nodded. "Mister Gandalf asked your help."

"He did. I have yet to capture the creature he asked me to hunt down for him, Asta and I made a promise to find it. That is why I must leave again. The sooner I find this Gollum the sooner I will be able to come back", Aragorn explained. "And, as I said to you, I am not leaving you soon. Legolas has agreed to continue the search for me while I stay here for a few months longer."

"A few months?" Asta asked. "That is not enough! I don't want you to go at all."

"I know, _iellig_ , I know. There are times in life where we must do that which we do not want to and we must accept that even if it hurts."

Asta didn't know what to say. She sniffled a little and then hugged Aragorn again. "I do understand why you need to leave and when the time comes I will be brave, I promise. I don't feel so brave now when I think of you leaving again."

Aragorn held the child tighter. "You are always brave to me." Somewhere inside the house, a dinner bell rang, calling the residents of Imladris to supper. The two of them didn't move from their spot.

After a few moments, Asta pulled away from the embrace. "Could you not take me with you? I can fight now and you have been teaching me survival skills and I'm not a bad rider anymore. I can-" Aragorn gently stopped the girl's rambling by placing a finger on her lips.

"It is not a matter of your current skill level, Asta as it is a matter of the journey's nature."

"What do you mean?"

"My hunt for this creature brings me to places that are…", Aragorn tried to find words Asta would understand but not get more worried about his safety. "Not always safe places, especially not for children."

Asta's shoulders slumped as the glimmer of hope that had risen at her idea was gone as suddenly as it had come in the first place.

"I hope you can forgive me someday for abandoning you like this from time to time", Aragorn said quietly.

Asta turned to face him, surprised. She now began to understand that perhaps this was just as hard for Aragorn as it was to her.

Asta placed her hand over Aragorn's. "I forgive you now, _Ada_ ", she said softly and looked up at his grey eyes. "I just… I need you to come back."

This time the man knew better than to make a straight-out promise to his surrogate daughter whose birth parents had not come back after promising so. Instead, Aragorn pressed a kiss to the crown of Asta's head. "I shall do my best, Asta."

After a moment of comfortable silence which was filled with father and daughter by bond hugging each other, Aragorn gently pushed the child to his arm's length. "Reckon those hungry elves left us anything for our evening meal?"

A smile graced Asta's lips. "Nah", she said. "They probably ate our food, too."

Aragorn chuckled as he stood up from the ground. His back and legs protested a bit after sitting on the ground so long. There was suddenly a mischievous glint in the man's eyes. "Let us go raid the kitchen then, what say you?"

Asta giggled in return. "I say nay."

"You are a joy ruiner."

Asta narrowed her eyes. Then she shrugged and slipped her hand into Aragorn's. "Better that than an old man", she teased making him laugh as he began to lead them towards the dining hall where the clatter of forks and talking could be heard from.

•-•-•-•

 _Sweat formed on her skin. Her breathing heavy, she tried to wipe the sweat away from her eyes. It stung._

 _She wanted to run, needed to run, but her legs seemed to be suddenly made of lead making it impossible for her to move a single step._

 _The foul, almost rotten-like smell hit her nostrils long before the source became visible._

 _Her blood rushed in her ears like a waterfall. Shaky hands were reaching to her belt where a dagger was resting._

 _The orc hissed something, the words coming together, the language something that she could not comprehend. The orc lunged forward with a roar, she took a step back, her fingers almost touching the dagger's handle - she screamed as her hand was met with empty air and she could_ feel _the dirty blade of the orc's penetrate the skin on her collarbone._

•-•-•-•

Her fingers barely brushed the scars on her arm and collarbone as she breathed heavily. Gritting her teeth together, she tried to calm herself down, but her mind was still tightly hanging on to the horrors of her nightmare and the images from her memory.

 _Will I never stop dreaming about that night_ , she wondered as she pushed herself out of the bed and wandered to the desk on the other side of the room. Sitting down, Asta lighted a candle, took out a leather book from one of the desk's drawers and wet her quill in the ink jar with determination.

The girl knew she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight so she might as well make use of the time. Besides, knowing Aragorn and the elves, she most likely wouldn't have much time on her own during the day.

Asta wasn't sure how much time had passed between her waking up and the sun rising, but when she saw the slightly orange gleam on the horizon she put the book away and took out a clean sheet of parchment. She had come up with a plan. If she couldn't meet the mysterious to-be-her-adopted-mother, maybe she could send her a letter.

Hopefully, she would get it right, since she wasn't that good in writing the Common tongue just yet. The girl decided that she would let Erestor proofread it to her before she would ask Elrond to send it.

By the time breakfast was to be served, Asta had written one parchment full, and although she was almost sure she had messed up her tenses in several occasions, she still felt proud of herself for managing to write a whole letter in a foreign language.

•-•-•-•

The door was open, so instead of knocking, Asta just walked inside the study. Elrond lifted an eyebrow but decided against saying anything seeing that the girl had an unusual determined expression.

Wordlessly, Asta stopped next to the elf's table and reached out a hand holding an unsealed parchment roll.

"What is this?" Elrond questioned as he took the offered piece from the girl.

He noticed Asta worrying her lip between her teeth as she tried to gather the right words to say.

"It's a… letter", she said, "to Lady Arwen. I made mistakes in my spelling but Erestor helped me correct them. Could you send it to her?" She spoke more rapidly than usual, wanting to say what she needed to quickly because she feared she would chicken out.

Elrond pulled away from his table and patted his lap in an invitation. Asta hesitated only briefly before sitting down. The elf's arm wrapped around her in a comforting gesture. He could tell this was difficult for the child. He had his suspicions of the reasons but didn't want to voice them just yet.

"I am proud of you, _penneth_ , and I would be honoured to send this letter to Lórien for you. Do you wish to seal it yourself?"

Asta's shoulders relaxed. She didn't know why she was so nervous about sending the letter to Aragorn's betrothed but some of that nervousness seemed to leave her with Elrond's words of encouragement. She had half a mind to just grab the letter back and never send it in the first place but she knew it was too late to turn back now. She would seal the letter and Elrond would send it with the next messenger.

"Yes, please", she answered, "Except I do not know how to seal a letter."

Elrond let out a chuckle at that. "Then it is high time for you to learn. Here, I shall show you how it's done."

With that, Elrond gently nudged Asta to stand next to him as he placed the rolled-up letter on the table. Rounding one arm around the child he took her other hand as he guided Asta through the steps of sealing a letter.

"First we take this wax stick and light it on a candle, then we just place this over the spot we need the seal to be, like this", Elrond explained as their hands hovered over the parchment roll. Asta was holding the wax stick and he held her hand in his. Slowly the wax started to drip on the parchment.

"How long does this take?" Asta asked as she looked in somewhat wonder how the wax melted and dropped on the paper, slowly forming a circle as Elrond guided her to move her hand in a small circular motion.

The Half-elven chuckled at the somewhat impatient note on the girl's voice. "Patience, _penneth"_ , he scolded lightly making Asta grin. "Now you can blow out the wax stick and take this stamp here. Press this on the melted wax on the parchment, not hard but firmly. Exactly like that. Then hold it there just a moment until the wax is dry… there you are."

As Elrond placed his stamp back on its place, Asta gently ran her fingers over the dry seal that now held Elrond house's crest on it, marvelling upon the small piece.

The look of pure astonishment and wonder in the girl's face made the elf think once again about the place she had arrived from. The world that seemed to be so vastly different than their own. Although Asta always did seem to pick up new things fast, Elrond knew that she hadn't touched many things she now used daily before coming to Imladris. Flint and stone were just one example.

"Will Arwen not think this is from you?" Asta questioned.

Elrond shook his head. "This particular stamp is used by many in Imladris, my personal one is slightly different. Besides, you did sign the letter, did you not?"

Asta nodded her head. She had signed the paper in her best calligraphy and even if it had been a bit clumsy-looking, she had been proud of it.

"Then Arwen will have no doubt of whom the letter is from", he reassured her as he placed the roll on top of the pile that was his out tray. He got surprised as Asta suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you, _daeradar",_ she whispered as if she was afraid of using the elvish word.

Rarely did Elrond get shocked by something but this was certainly one of those rare occasions. In a quick movement, the elf had his arms around the child pulling her even closer to himself. He had never let himself hope to hear being called grandfather until many years in the future. Even if Asta was not his granddaughter by blood, Elrond had viewed the girl as such ever since Estel confessed seeing himself as her father. Still, the Lord of Imladris hadn't let himself hope to hear the child call him grandfather. But now that Asta had done so without outside prompting, the elf realised he quite liked the sound of the word addressed to him.


	15. The Wilderness

**It's been way too long. There is not enough words to make me express how sorry I'm about that. The rest of the usual notes is at the end of the chapter this time. Replies to reviews are also down below.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen** _The Wilderness_

* * *

A yawn was so big it made Asta's jaw ache. She didn't bother to try and cover the yawn with her hand as would have been appropriate behavior for 'a lady.' The etiquette hardly mattered in her current company.

Her eyelids kept closing and she kept dozing off. Her other hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it stroked Sírdal's strong neck. She would just rest her eyes for a minute, no harm done…

Asta shrieked as a pair of hands hoisted her up and to her horse's back. Reflexes kicked in and the girl immediately grabbed on to the reins to keep herself from falling over.

"I am awake!" She exclaimed and then glanced sheepishly at Glorfindel who was shaking his head at her in silent admonishment. Then he smiled at the child as she yawned once again.

"Did you stay up late despite our advice, Munchkin?" Elrohir inquired as he trotted next to Sírdal with his own steed. Asta's horse greeted its friend clearly happy to see him. Asta, however, didn't seem as happy to see the elf as she glared at him.

"I didn't mean to", she defended herself.

"Well, it is what it is", Glorfindel said placatingly sensing that there was a verbal fight coming on between the pair. He wasn't in the mood to act their babysitter today. "Asta, today's lesson is important for you in regards to many things. Everything Estel and I have been trying to teach to you about tracking, is being put to test today. You have-" He was suddenly cut off as Asta leaned down and placed her hand over his mouth.

Asta's expression was one of tired bemusement. "Too many words, way too early, please hush, Glorfindel", she said in one rush to stop her teacher from speaking in words she couldn't possibly even begin to comprehend at this time of the morning.

Glorfindel's face was worth seeing. Elladan and Elrohir tried to hide their snickering behind their hands - and failed terribly. When the oldest member of the four reached his hand to lower the youngest one's hand from his mouth, Asta's eyes widened a bit and she looked sheepishly at Glorfindel.

"Sorry", she offered meekly as the elf threw her with a glare. Asta didn't feel worried, though, because there wasn't really any anger in his eyes. Besides, the somewhat exasperated smile on his lips was a pretty good sign too.

"I reckon you know already what this exercise is for", Glorfindel amended. "You foolish little girl", he then added fondly making Asta grin.

"This must be the first time you give up on you speech before these exercises, Glorfindel", Elladan butted in.

Elrohir grinned. "There wouldn't be a chance our little Munchkin has you wrapped around her little finger, would there now?" he teased.

"You should do well to remember", Glorfindel began in a serious voice turning his attention to the twins, "that you are not too old to partake in one of my lessons, young lords."

The twins shared a quick terrified glance and shook their heads. "Ah, no, no, we are good, lord Glorfindel", they muttered almost in unison.

This time it was Asta's turn to hide her giggles behind her hand.

Glorfindel shook his head as he mounted his own horse. "Why am I still dealing with them after all these years", he muttered to himself.

"Aww, you know you love us, Glorfindel", Elladan said matter-of-factly as they proceeded to leave the valley.

Asta still yawned occasionally, but the more she was out in the fresh morning air, the more awake she got. By the time they were on the edge of the woods, she was ready for today's task.

•-•-•-•

She didn't know how much time had passed since they left the valley when they came upon a clearing. Asta halted Sírdal first and the elves were quick to follow suit.

"What do you see?" Glorfindel asked as he stopped next to Asta.

"Someone stopped here and stayed for a while. I think they had a horse?" Wanting to confirm her theory, Asta was quick to dismount her horse. Knowing Sírdal would stay put the girl didn't bother to hand the reins to anyone of the elves as she neared a spot where the vegetation had sank. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to spot anything that could be useful. Anything that would tell her who or what had been in that spot. Finally, her eyes caught half a print left by a shoe among other footprints left by hooves.

Asta pointed at the print and looked up at Glorfindel and the twins. "That is from Aragorn's shoes! Did he take Flicker with him?"

"Excellent job, _penneth._ Yes, he took a horse. Do you not think it would have been unfair of us to track him on horseback if he himself was on foot?"

"No", Asta answered. "But only because I know how good _Adar_ is at moving in the wild", she continued as she moved back over to her horse. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at her after a while of her sitting still on Sírdal's back.

"Oh, sorry! That way?" Asta asked and pointed to their front left. She wasn't sure of which way Aragorn and Flicker had gone but she thought the signs showed it would be the direction she pointed at.

Glorfindel nodded and ushered his steed to move first. Even though this exercise was to test Asta's tracking abilities and she was the one who told them where to go, the elves weren't ready to let her lead the way. Asta would have liked to lead because now she was sure she missed many signs when she couldn't see through Glorfindel. She understood why she couldn't lead though, as the elves wanted to protect her and she wasn't exactly ready to face an enemy in a straight out combat. This way, even if an encounter with enemies should happen, the elves would likely keep her between them all the times and even if she had to fight herself, it probably wouldn't be against the worst opponents.

Asta hoped they wouldn't encounter any hostile parties.

As they continued onwards and the sun rose high above them, the girl began to feel quite hot in her thicker cloak. Looking around her, Asta could tell it was nearing summer. She had not been into wilds in this extent since the first few weeks of coming to Middle-Earth. A sudden tightness made itself known around her chest and throat. Nearly a year had passed since she woke up in this strange world.

She looked ahead of her at Glorfindel who looked like he was just staring into nothing but Asta knew the elf was taking in their surroundings, listening, _feeling_ the very air around them for any signs of trouble. She turned her head to see the twins quietly bickering with each other and a small smile started playing on her lips as she listened. Looking at these elves around her, the new family that had so openly accepted her, Asta couldn't help but wonder; what if she had not stumbled upon Einhard that day in Fayburn?

Part of Asta knew the answer. If it wasn't for Einhard, Aragorn, Inga, Glorfindel, Elrond and other elves of Imladris, she would have died a year ago and no one would have known that she had been a child from another world. Suddenly a feeling she couldn't even begin to describe took over her reactions. She halted Sírdal, climbed down and walked over to where the twins had stopped just behind her wearing confused expressions.

Elladan was the first to dismount his mare and when he did, the elf found his arms full of a little girl. Asta hugged him with all her strength and he returned it without hesitation. When Asta pulled away, Elladan was about to ask if something was wrong, but she didn't give him that chance as she turned to Elrohir next and hugged the other twin just as tight. Elrohir changed looks with the other two elves as he patted the back of Asta's head. Next, the girl advanced to where Glorfindel stood and, just like with the twins, Asta wrapped her arms around the elf's waist.

A hand came to rest on her head, offering comfort and warmth. "What is this for?"

"Thank you", came Asta's quiet response. She looked up at Glorfindel meeting his gaze and hoping that he could see that what she couldn't form into words. She turned her head to look at the twins as well. "Thank you both."

She didn't need to elaborate to the elves of her reasons for thanking them.

•-•-•-•

The sun was getting low painting the trees with golden hue. Asta's stomach growled and she tried to cover it with her arm staring the area around her belt as if it had betrayed her.

"Don't worry, Munchkin, we shall soon stop for the night", Elrohir reassured the girl.

Indeed they had not gone any longer than a few minutes before Glorfindel ordered them to stop. Asta couldn't possibly express how glad she was to be off horseback. She tried to rub her legs and behind to get some feeling other than the numbness to her limbs.

"Fair warning", Elladan began as he passed Asta, leading their horses, "You will be sore tomorrow."

"I can feel it already", Asta said in a sullen tone.

"Stop moping about and help me gather wood for fire", Glorfindel said and nudged the girl gently to the shoulder when she at first made no indication of moving. Asta sighed but did as she was told. She felt exhausted after a day of riding and she would have preferred to just eat and go to sleep.

Glorfindel watched the girl's sluggish movements for a moment before shaking his head. "I have a proposition for you, Asta. Gather one armful of twigs and fallen branches and then you can go settle down for the night."

The promise of sitting down made Asta perk up a little and in no time she had gathered her arms full of branches that had fallen off trees and bushes. She wolfed down the food given to her and then settled down on the blanket she had lied down on the ground near the fire and the elves.

However, as tired as she was, Asta found it hard to fall asleep. Staring at the flames, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her. A sudden sound from somewhere around them made her jerk and her heart lunged for her throat. A hand gently began to stroke the space between her shoulder plates. Upon looking over her shoulder, Asta came face to face with one of the twins; in the dim light that the fire provided, the girl couldn't make out which one until he spoke.

"Relax, _penneth_ , it was just a fox", Elrohir soothed calmly.

"I-I knew that", she said quietly, slightly embarrassed as she recognized the sound. Sometimes when the night was quiet the air would carry all kinds of sounds to her room back home, and occasionally she could hear foxes somewhere far in the valley. Maybe it was the darkness and the absence of four walls around them that made her suddenly anxious.

She didn't quite understand where the feeling had come from. She had slept under the stars before. _I slept in alleys for crying out loud!_

"Ro?"

"Yes?"

Asta bit her lip, hesitating. What if the twins would make fun of her for being scared suddenly? Immediately, she realised what a foolish thought that was.

"Can you stay there until I fall asleep?" she finally asked.

"Of course, if you so wish", came Elrohir's reply, his hand never stopping the stroking of her back.

Eventually, Asta fell into a restful slumber, as she gained comfort from Elrohir's presence, the embers radiating warmth and the quiet voices of the other two elves across them speaking in the Elven tongue.

•-•-•-•

"Did you smell it?" Elladan asked. He glanced at his twin brother and the balrog slayer. Then his eyes came to rest on the small form of the human girl, lying partially on top of his brother's legs.

Elrohir's hand ceased stroking Asta's hair as he looked up from the flames of the fire. "The smoke? I smelled it", he said and adjusted the makeshift blanket better around the child.

"I am sure it is nothing to worry about", Glorfindel said. His voice had a certain firmness to it, an indicator that he was sure, but those who knew him better could see from his eyes that he was not so sure. "It came from somewhere far."

Elladan lied down and stared at the stars. It was a clear night. But something moved in the sky. They were not clouds even though many probably would have mistaken them so. "Perhaps, but did it come from far enough?"

"What do you mean, brother? We will protect Asta if it comes down to it."

Elladan turned to face his brother. "I did not mean it like that, Ro. Stop placing words to my mouth."

Elrohir's lips turned upwards just the lightest as he smirked at his twin.

Glorfindel huffed. He poked the fire with a longer, thinner branch making more sparks fly up momentarily.

"Go to sleep, you twin terrors. I shall take the first watch", he said.

"Just see to it that you do wake us up for our turn", Elrohir said as he tried to get himself to a better position. It was rather difficult, the elf found out when one had a child resting on top of them.

Sometime later Glorfindel swept his sword out when he heard footsteps. He re-sheathed his weapon as soon as he recognized the steps.

"How is she doing?" came a quiet voice from the shadows.

"You can be proud of her, Estel."

"I would be proud even if she did not, Glorfindel", Aragorn said from the shadows, quite sharply. Glorfindel could not help the small, low chuckle that escaped from his throat.

"Indeed you sound like a father, Estel. Do forgive me for my unthought words."

There was a silence for a few moments. Glorfindel could tell that man's eyes were on the girl.

"I rode further than I intended. The smoke comes from the same direction as Fayburn is."

Glorfindel nodded in thought. "Let us hope that it does not come from the town itself."

Aragorn made a sound of agreement. Then Glorfindel heard him move away, slipping quietly back into the shadows. The elf's mouth quirked upwards as he thought that Aragorn still didn't rival the elves in the lightness of his step. He looked up and saw the thin clouds of smoke swirling around, dissolving into nothingness. He knew that a regular fire would not have made so much smoke that it would carry this far. Not even one house burning down could cause this. The golden-haired elf found himself hoping that he was wrong about the source of the smoke.

•-•-•-•

"Yieek!" Asta yelped as she flew backwards.

Elrohir and Glorfindel came running down to where the girl was washing her face on a small stream's water.

"What? What is it?!"

Asta started to giggle at the elves' faces. She doubled over from laughter and at the same time, Elladan hopped over the stream. He was laughing as well.

"You should see your faces! It was nothing. I accidentally startled Asta when she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings - again." With that last word the other son of Elrond cast a meaningful look at the child who had at least the sense to look slightly remorseful.

Glorfindel let out a sigh as Elrohir began to laugh as well, but a smile was playing on his lips as well.

"Asta, what have we talked about?"

The girl looked down and pushed some dirt around with the toes of her shoes. "That I need to keep my focus on my surroundings at all times", the girl listed in a dull sort of voice.

Glorfindel cleared his throat, prompting the child to look up at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his pupil expectantly.

"It will not happen again", Asta was quick to reassure.

"Little one", Glorfindel said, his mouth turning into a smile as he lowered her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do not make promises you cannot keep."

Asta smiled. "I shall try better", she said instead.

"That is more like it. We must continue now if we want to catch your father before dark."

Asta nodded but looked rather thoughtful on the way back to their horses.

"What's gotten your face so scrunched up, _penneth_?" asked Elladan as he gently nudged her shoulder.

"Nothing. I was just thinking", she said and hurried to get back on Sírdal's back.

Elladan frowned and looked at his twin. "What was that about?"

Elrohir only shrugged in response and got on horseback himself.

•-•-•-•

They had travelled about an hour after that when they heard it. A small cry cut the air around them, coming from somewhere ahead of them.

Glorfindel halted his steed along with the twins, but Asta had perked up in her saddle and encouraged her mare to move forward.

"Asta, halt!" Glorfindel ordered and reached to grab her horse's reins to stop her from moving ahead of the group.

"But you heard that cry! Someone could need our help", she said. She couldn't understand why the elves would stop. Whoever had let out that cry wasn't far and it had come from someone in pain.

"Yes, _penneth_ , we heard it as well, but we cannot run straight into it. We do not know what waits there."

"Do you hear anything?" Asta asked after a moment of watching each of the elves scan their surroundings.

"Nothing", Elrohir said. "It is not the usual road robbers for sure. Besides we don't travel the usual paths."

Asta tied Sírdal's reigns to a sturdy looking branch. "I'm going to see - quietly", she added after seeing the beginning of denial on her teacher's face. Glorfindel still shook his head.

"Not alone, you are not."

"I shall go with her", Elladan offered. The eldest of the group still looked unsure. Asta nervously shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She had this strange feeling inside her. Like something in their lives was about to change. She looked at Glorfindel with pleading eyes. A small part of her slightly worried that what if it were some sort of robbers instead on someone in need of help, but the girl dismissed the thoughts.

"Be careful", Glorfindel eventually relented. "Asta, do as Elladan says."

"Yes, I will", Asta promised. "Come on Dan!"

Asta hurried towards the way where the cry had come from, Elladan following not far behind.

"Hello?" Asta called out in a soft voice after they had moved further for a little while. Suddenly Elladan grabbed her shoulder, gently stopping her in place.

"Wait, I hear something", he said looking around them, searching for the source of the sounds.

Asta strained her ears to hear as well, but she couldn't hear anything besides the trees leaves as they scrubbed against each other above their heads. Sometimes she hated elves for their better hearing.

"This way", the elf said quietly and motioned for Asta to follow.

"What did you hear?" she whispered, now afraid to gather any unwanted attention their way.

"I am not sure", Elladan admitted, sparing a glance at the child walking next to him.

Asta almost stopped right then and there. What did it mean when an elf said they weren't sure? The girl tried not to overthink about his words, but she found her hand wrapping around the handle of her small dagger.

Asta stopped when she heard it once again. A cry of distress not far from them. This time even Asta could make out the word yelled in the common tongue: Help! Panic suddenly flooded her mind and she broke into a run. The voice had sounded like it was in pain. For a brief moment, Asta thought about Aragorn. Was it him who yelled? The very next thought, Asta stopped that train of thought as she heard the call for help once again and realised that while the person sounded like a male, the voice did not bear even the slightest resemblance to that of her adoptive father's.

Almost at the same time, Asta and Elladan came to a halt in front of a large maple tree. On the ground, leaning towards the trunk sat someone. At first, Asta's heart seemed to jump right out of her chest as she thought it was an orc. Upon looking closer, the girl made out the clear brown eyes under the soot and dirt-covered face of a boy. He seemed to be around Asta's age. Even this far, Asta could smell smoke on the boy and his clothes had since seen better days.

The boy stared at her and Elladan with mouth agape, gasping for air. _No, not us,_ Asta realized for the boy's gaze seemed to be frozen on the elf. Elladan seemed to have frozen in place himself. Asta could tell he tried to make himself feel unthreatening, but Asta knew from experience the pure feeling of shock when coming to see an elf the first time. It was clear the boy had not seen one before.

"Hey", Elladan said quietly in greeting, taking a cautious step forward. "We are not here to hurt you."

In the way the boy started screaming then, one would think otherwise. Asta pushed Elladan back away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Glorfindel had joined them - and by the sound of it, the boy had also noticed the larger elf for his scream seemed to increase in volume.

Asta grimaced but kept pushing Elladan back and then Glorfindel as well. "Wait! He is scared of you!"

Suddenly the screaming ceased at once. Asta turned on her heels just in time to see the boy who had mere seconds ago screamed like a wild beast, slump down on the ground, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

Glorfindel strode to the tree and crouched down next to the boy. Asta followed close behind, biting her lip as worry overcame her. She watched as Glorfindel gently pulled the boy's eyelid upwards and took his hand in his.

"Is he okay?"

Glorfindel sighed as he gently manoeuvred the strange boy into a better position on the ground. He then patted Asta gently on the head. "Don't worry, _penneth_. The boy passed out from exhaustion."

Asta bit on the nail of her forefinger as she balanced her weight on both her feet while crouching down next to the elf and the stranger. "He was scared of you", she stated, her voice suddenly sounding small and as if she was not in the present time herself. Glorfindel watched the faraway look in the child's eyes, thinking that he knew where her memory had taken her.

It had not been that long ago, not by the elves' standards, that Asta herself had been frightened by Glorfindel's slightly glowing form and pointed ears.

Suddenly, Asta gasped and shook her head. The golden-haired elf did not miss the way her fingers automatically flew on her wrist where her bracelet rested. "Memories can be powerful things sometimes", Glorfindel stated in a sympathetic voice.

The boy on the ground groaned, making both the girl and elves look at him. He did not come fully into consciousness, not yet, but Asta thought that he would probably wake up soon. There was a chance that the boy would begin screaming again, upon seeing Glorfindel and Elladan. She knew that elves would never mean any harm but did the strange boy know that? Asta still remembered how scared of the elves she had been at first. An idea came to her then. The boy did not have anyone familiar with him, not like Asta had had Aragorn that night. Maybe Asta's presence only would help the other child calm down a bit. She did not have pointed ears after all.

"Can you two stand there?" Asta asked, pointing towards a row of threes some yards away. Close enough that she did not feel unsafe but hopefully far enough that the boy wouldn't feel as scared of them either.

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking, Munchkin?"

Glorfindel did not seem too fond of the idea either. As the boy behind Asta let out a sound that told them he would wake up soon, the girl tried to push the elves to the direction she has asked them to go.

"Trus me! Please, cover your ears with your hoods", she said urgently. Reluctantly both males did as the child asked them to. Neither of them liked leaving Asta alone with a stranger even if the said stranger was only a child himself.

Glorfindel had to admit though, that there was a logic behind Asta's demands. He was the first to pull his cloak hood over his head and motioned for Elladan to do so as well. Elladan shook his head, muttering something under his breath but pulled the piece of fabric over his head anyway, efficiently covering their pointed ears from sight. Not for briefest of seconds, did the other twin Lord of Imladris' eyes leave the girl he considered to be his niece.

Asta crouched back next to the boy, keeping just enough distance that if need be, she could quickly jump back from his reach. Asta nudged the still silent, but obviously awake, boy lightly on the shoulder with her foot.

"Hey, I know you are awake."

The boy's face scrunched up. Slowly he opened his eyes and for a second it was as if he did not believe what he saw in front of him. Asta noted the way he kept wiping his dry lips with his tongue, but it didn't seem to help anything. The girl quickly reached for her leather made water bottle, flinching herself when the boy flinched back from her sudden movement.

"Sorry", Asta said quietly. "Here", she then said, this time slowly passing the bottle to the boy. The boy looked at Asta and the bottle both in turn with suspicion. _What, does he think I have poisoned it with something?_

"It is clean", Asta said, trying to push the bottle towards the boy who clearly needed the water but was too suspicious or stubborn to take it. When the boy still made no move to take the water Asta sighed and brought the bottle to her owns lips. Taking a large gulp and then wiping the corners of her mouth with her sleeve, she offered the bottle to the dirt and soot-covered stranger again.

The boy's throat muscles moved as he swallowed dryly before taking the bottle out of Asta's hands. He started to gulp the water down, some of the water dripping from the corners of his mouth. Asta stared at the boy for a second before yanking the bottle back. "Not all of it!" she cried.

The boy licked his lips and looked quite startled. "I'm sorry", he said. His voice was still dry and kind of harsh. Asta almost had difficulties understanding him. The girl smiled gently to let the strange boy know that she wasn't really mad at him for drinking almost half of her water.

The boy's eyes landed somewhere behind Asta, turning almost comically wide. Asta quickly tried to calm the boy when he seemed like he would break a run for it.

"It is alright. They are friends."

The strange boy swallowed again, his gaze flickering from the girl and the two elves behind her. Asta bit her lip. "What is your name?" she tried. It seemed to work as a distraction as the boy focused on Asta, nervously licking his lips again.

"S-Silas."

Asta tried to smile friendly at him and offered her hand. "Asta. Nice to meet you, Silas."

The boy hesitated before shaking the girl's hand, his eyes still darting between her and the two figures wearing hoods and standing ominously at a stone's throw away.

"W-Who?"

Asta glanced behind her as well. Elladan's lips were in a tight line and it seemed he wanted to come and take Asta away from the strange boy. Glorfindel wore an expression of light curiosity, though he still did not fail to seem firm and somewhat menacing.

Asta had to search for the right words for a while. She understood that she could not introduce the elves as her family for it would sure feel strange to the boy who already was wary of them.

"They are my friends. My _ada-_ I mean, my father is also a friend of them. They mean no harm. We want to help you, Silas." Asta bit her lip, once again taking in the dirty face of the frightened boy. "What happened to you?"

Silas' breath hitched. "Fire", he managed to whisper out. "S-so much smoke, every-everywhere." His eyes watered and Asta breathed in sharply fighting back tears of her own. "The flames…"

Suddenly, Asta had the urge to hug the other child but instead she clumsily patted him on the shoulder. Not knowing what to do, she threw a helpless glance towards the pair behind her as Silas buried his dirty face in equally dirty hands. Elladan did not hesitate when he pulled back his hood and closed the distance between them and the children.

Being extra careful to make at least some noise when he approached, the elf crouched down next to Asta and gently touched the boy's wrist.

"Hello, Silas", he said quietly. "My name is Elladan."

Silas did not look up from his hands but flinched slightly. Asta bit her lip and glanced at the elf next to her.

"It is…" she cursed in her mind as the words slipped from her. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "They will not hurt you", she said.

"Silas, that is your name, is it not?" Glorfindel's strong, authoritative tone adapted a certain gentleness and softness in it that Asta had herself heard only when her teacher was trying to make her feel better.

Silas sniffed and a movement of his head confirmed that he nodded.

"I am Glorfindel from the House of the Golden Flower, from the valley of Rivendell, and I swear to you that we mean no harm to you. Please, Silas, would you not look at us?"

At first, the boy shook his head, and Asta found out that her patience began to run thin with the other child. He had said flames and smoke - what if there were people in danger and they wouldn't get to them in time because the stupid boy was stalling? Asta shuddered at the thought. An arm wrapped around her and she gratefully leaned against Elladan, feeling quite helpless all of a sudden.

Glorfindel continued to coax Silas into speaking with them, and finally, the boy looked up.

"Hello", Glorfindel said. "Are you hurt, Silas?"

The boy hesitated only briefly before touching his left foot. "I hurt my ankle when I fell from up there", he pointed to the branched above them. Asta looked up, curiously, and wondered how on earth the boy managed to fall from that particular tree. Maybe Silas had climbed quite high? Or then he did not know how to climb trees at all.

Glorfindel reached towards the boy but did not touch his leg before looking at him in the eyes. "I am going to look at your leg to ensure it has not broken."

Silas could only nod, recognizing the elf's tone had no room for arguments.

The boy whimpered when Glorfindel gently prodded his leg. Asta watched as her teacher's lips formed into a thin line. "It is not broken, but badly sprained. We will tend to it in a moment, Silas, I promise, but we need you to tell us where you hail from and what happened. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Master Elf, I do understand," Silas said and his voice began to sound tired. Asta noticed how unmoving the boy had suddenly become even though he was still awake. He would probably pass out again from exhaustion!

Suddenly Silas began to cough and as he flinched away from both the elves, Asta began to move her hand on the boy's back. She tried to copy the way the other's always stroke her back when she needed comfort.

"Silas", Asta began, searching for the rights words. "Please, tell us. The fire?"

Silas coughed again. Then he looked straight into Asta's eyes, and for a moment the girl thought she recognized the eyes from somewhere. Then a part of her seemed to shatter with the next words that came out of the boy's mouth. "Fayburn is on fire."

Asta physically recoiled back from Silas, a look of pure horror on her face. Vaguely she was aware that Glorfindel and Elladan exchanged rapid words in Sindarin before the latter walked away from the children and blew into a horn.

She felt like she had been pulled underwater. Every sound around her seemed so far away. Asta could only think one thing.

 _Not Fayburn. Please, not that town._

* * *

 **I'm so excited to get on with this part of the story! I can't make any promises about the next chapter as school is taking a great chunk out of time. I wish I could just write fanfiction all day long, but since that is not possible I'll just continue to write little at a time whenever I can. Here's to hoping I can actually finish this story during the next decade :D**

 **Once again, I want to express my heartfelt gratitude to those who read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story!**

 **Okay, wow, so many reviews this time! Here we go:**

 _JulsaIthil_ **: Thank you! I'm not actually sure if I ever mentioned the specific spot in the timeline. This is set some years after Bilbo left the Shire, but still a few years before the Fellowship of the Ring is formed.**

 _SilverDragon13_ **: Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment, here's the next chapter for you! _:)_**

lillalil **: Thank you for your kind words!**

 _Huntress C_ **: First, thank you so much! Second, I don't mind at all if my inbox gets spammed by reviews! It just lightens up my day and is also one thing that keeps me motivated :) As long as the reviews arent's just saying "please update", I love to hear from you guys.**

 **To answer some of your questions: 1) I think you already found out how old Asta is but just in case: currently, she's eleven and was ten years old when she first came to Middle Earth.**

 **2) Yes! Yes, it is! That song is actually what inspired some parts of the story - I don't think I've listened to any nightcore versions of it though, just the Taylor Swift version, but I'll be sure to check it out. Haha, yes, this fandom is not dead yet and besides, I first read the books when I was seventeen or eighteen - I had watched the movies many times but the books really got into me. So, here's to hoping many people will still find us! :D**

 **Yes, I loved the challenge that comes with actually making Westron different from English. It's easier to ignore that part of Tolkien's canon so I understand those authors too who decide to ignore it. Thank you for leaving these reviews to brighten my days!**

Guest **: Thank you for leaving a review! I think that at some point Glorfindel might have done that! xDD**

 _Amalie_ Grace **: I'm sorry to hear about your Grandma. Yes, it's hard, but life goes on and I know it sounds a cliche but I like to think that they still live on in our memories. And I'm doing okay, despite the stress my school work is currently causing me. Luckily it's going to be a much-needed Christmas break soon! I hope you're doing okay as well! Thank you for leaving a review! :)**

JustAFemaleGeek **: Aww, you're making me blush with your compliments :3. Here's the next chapter for you and I hope you continue to enjoy the journey!** **Sorry it took me almost four months to give this to you.**

Lilai **: Turns out I was quite far from updating, I'm sorry about the long wait. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review!**

Gre3nleaf **: Aww, their relationship melts my heart too! Thank you for taking the time to comment!**

* * *

 **If I accidentally forgot someone's review, please tell me!**

 **Also, I might have mentioned this before but there is a tumblr blog dedicated to my fanfiction and the fandoms I'm in, so if you want to stop by to check at how I'm doing with the next chapter come say hello! The address is** _azurethevampire dot tumblr dot com_

 **You can ask me about my progress and other things you want to know about my writing and/or characters. Keep in mind though, that if the question is offensive somehow or is about something I'm not comfortable sharing on the internet, I will ignore it.**

 **Wishing you're all having a great day/night!**


End file.
